<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Parkourist - THH Danganronpa x Reader by mister_m00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647971">The Ultimate Parkourist - THH Danganronpa x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_m00/pseuds/mister_m00'>mister_m00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moderately Slow Updates, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, bisexual reader, everything is copied word for word, i guess the relationship tags CAN be used but..., it's only slightly implied, just so there's no confusion haha, male reader - Freeform, no beta we die like men, so there are some things that i've written in but taken out in wattpad, with some characters you can definitely see the potential relationship but i digress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_m00/pseuds/mister_m00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on trust levels, a character may live or die. A spinner will be used to determine who lives and dies.</p><p>Y/n L/n is the Ultimate Parkourist. With the encouragement of his mom and boyfriend, he goes to Hope's Peak Academy with his head held high and his heart on his sleeve, hope filling his chest. Little did he know that this school would turn his hope into despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Description and Background Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I assume you all have read enough "x Reader" fics to know what most of these terms mean, but for those who don't, I have the guide set up below.</p><p>---Basics---</p><p>Your Name, Last Name: Y/N L/N</p><p>Hair color: h/c</p><p>Favorite color: f/c</p><p>Skin color (I don't get why this isn't an option for these fics): s/c</p><p>Hair texture (curly, straight, wavy, etc.): h/t</p><p>Hair length: h/l</p><p>I have your character set up at the height of 5'10" (177cm) and the weight of 150 lbs (68 kg).</p><p>Boyfriend's name: bf/n</p><p>---Description---</p><p>You are Y/N L/N, a bisexual male. Your boyfriend, (bf/n), encouraged you to go to Hope's Peak along with your mother.</p><p>Your talent is being the Ultimate Parkourist. It started out with simple jumps and vaults that escalated into freerunning up one of the tallest buildings in Japan. Not even the previous best-parkourist in the world could do so.</p><p>Here's the funny thing: You have hearing aids. You're supposed to rely on sight to parkour, but hearing is also important.</p><p>Hope's Peak Academy sent you a letter, accepting you into their school as the Ultimate Parkourist. You don't know whether to be excited to go to such an elite school or terrified because of the new people there. Bf/n isn't going to Hope's Peak, you are, so you're all alone.</p><p>---Physical Description---</p><p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/2WSaErm"> Your shirt</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/6PXFdJ6">Your pants</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/3YRcoTM">Your shoes</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://pi.it/1UQagpn">Your gloves</a>
</p><p>(These pictures are default. Your outfit isn't an exact look-alike, for this is to provide an example. Shirt and pants color will be changeable.)</p><p>This is your daily outfit.</p><p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/6zCKrWq">Hearing aids</a>
</p><p>These are your hearing aids (I know there's one there, but you have two). Personally, hearing aids are something that I haven't experienced, so I've done some research as to not offend anyone too much.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope's Peak Academy... The massive high school towers over all the buildings in this area, almost as if standing at the center of the entire world.</p><p><br/>
It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life.</p><p><br/>
There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way is if you're scouted by the school itself.</p><p><br/>
In front of that school... is me.</p><p><br/>
Before we go any farther, I guess introductions are in order. Not that you'll need it, but it could be handy. My name is Y/n L/n, and I'm known as the Ultimate Parkourist.</p><p><br/>
Ever since I was a little kid, I loved to run around more than kids actually should. I was fascinated by the shape of objects and how to get around them. At random times, I would hop over a small box or try and climb a wall. From there, my talent surfaced. My skills grew as I learned more and more about what I could accomplish wish climbing and vaulting and jumping. It's my reality to see a scene and think about how I can move differently.</p><p><br/>
Once I climbed to the tip-top of one of the highest buildings in Japan with nothing but the clothes on my back and a water bottle, everyone knew who I was. Most thought I was suicidal, others idiotic, but I knew what I was:</p><p><br/>
Someone who surpasses even the greatest parkourist of all time with little effort. Someone who can do flips and tricks while standing on a two-hundred foot tall building they climbed up themselves. Someone who can do the impossible even with no hearing aids. The Ultimate Parkourist.</p><p><br/>
But now I'm here. Known around the world, most likely, for my parkour skills. I guess mom was right about this talent of mine giving me opportunities that nobody in our family would get.</p><p><br/>
I glance down at the rumpled slip of paper in my hand, the writing sloppy but coherent. A smile crept onto my face.</p><p><br/>
<em>"Have fun in Hope's Peak, baby! I wish I could go with you, but I'm definitely not some Ultimate Mathlete or whatever talents there are. Don't forget your portable hearing aids charger and make sure to eat well!</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>And don't worry about me or your mom! I'll make sure she's okay while your gone. I love you!</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>- Bf/n"</em>
</p><p><br/>
Sucking in a deep breath, I place the slip of paper back into the pocket with my charger. Time to start the day!</p><p><br/>
I move my left foot forward, then my right, taking even steps in time with my slow breaths.</p><p><br/>
There's a meeting in the main hall at 8 AM, so that's where I should be going. I step into the entrance hall, a look of awe implanted on my face instead of the nervous one from before.</p><p><br/>
"Wow..." I breathe out. I glance around the entrance hall, the ceiling seemingly rising higher and higher and walls spreading outward. In this building, I feel small. "I'm inside Hope's Peak Academy. Wow..."</p><p><br/>
A grand smile breaks across my face and a giggle echoes through the vacant room. This is it! This life-changing moment starts in the main hall, with just a step forward to completely seal the deal.</p><p><br/>
As that foot that lifted up and stepped forward to touch the ground, a spike of nausea shot through my body. What? I shakes my head to clear the waving lines out of his vision. It's just nerves, everything is fine.</p><p><br/>
But the other foot stepped forward, and the lines dance along my vision. This isn't right... Did I forget to eat again? My iron levels aren't low, that I know of.</p><p><br/>
So what is it?</p><p><br/>
I shake my head and take another step. The floor sways underneath my feet, and all I can see next is the floor rushing up to meet me. As my face hits the floor and my vision starts to blacken, the impact left my mind reeling.</p><p><br/>
<em>"It's almost coincidental how smoothly the transition between first-person and third-person can be. But oh well, this is my story, after all,"</em> Y/n thinks before completely blacking out.</p><p>---</p><p><br/>
Coming to, a spike of pain juts through Y/n's temples. He jerks awake with a groan of annoyance, hissing through his teeth.</p><p><br/>
"C'mon... five more..." He lifts his head up from the hard surface it's resting on, ready to pout at whoever woke him. Brows furrowing in bemusement, Y/n glances around at the vacant classroom. "minutes?"</p><p><br/>
Y/n brings his fingers to the sides of his head, feeling around his ear. His hearing aids are gone. Panicked, Y/n stands from the desk he was sleeping on, hitting his knee in the process. He sucks in a sharp breath at the sting before his e/c eyes catch sight of a piece of paper laying on the corner of the desk.</p><p><br/>
Hesitantly, Y/n takes the sheet. His eyes skim the paper while his mind tries to figure out who in the world could steal someone's hearing aids. Maybe those meanies who think Y/n fakes having severe hearing loss stole them to make a point. A stupid and wrong point.</p><p><br/>
Y/n sighs. He should be fine for now because of the suspicious lack of students and teachers in the school to talk to. Speaking of school, the new semester's going to start. Y/n should just go to the entrance hall and... Wait.</p><p><br/>
Cocking his head to the side, Y/n finally takes notice of the large metal plates, the camera, and the TV. That's... strange. Not the TV or security camera (though they both do seem suspicious for some odd reason), but the metal plates. Are they covering the windows?</p><p><br/>
"I have no time for this," Y/n states, clicking his tongue. Y/n looks around the room again to find the clock. 8:04...? (At least, I think. I can't really read an analog.) Geez, so much for trying to be a goody two-shoes and show up early.</p><p><br/>
Y/n runs to the door and slides it open to walk out. His eyes scan the area. Nothing particularly... normal. It's all gloomy.</p><p><br/>
"<em>Shoot, stop wasting time!</em>" He grits his teeth, slides the door back, and takes off running through the halls. If he gets caught by a hall monitor or someone, he's screwed. Y/n really doesn't want to be on the headmaster's list of troublemakers.</p><p><br/>
Coming to a halt at the entrance hall, Y/n runs a hand through his h/l h/c hair and breathes slowly to calm his nerves. "<em>I hope nobody notices if I slip in the room quietly,</em>"</p><p><br/>
Y/n cracks his knuckles and silently steps into the entrance hall. Apparently he wasn't silent at all.</p><p><br/>
Y/n could see mouths moving and it was obvious that those people were trying to talk to him, but Y/n had no idea what they were saying.</p><p><br/>
His e/c eyes scan the room, taking in the group of students before him. Y/n opens his mouth to says something about his hearing situation, but some guy in all white with a red band on his arm steps forward into Y/n's eyesight and points a dramatic finger at him.</p><p><br/>
Y/n could make out <em>some</em> words like "late", "entrance", and "irresponsible" due to lip reading, so he got the gist of what the guy was saying.</p><p><br/>
"Uh-"</p><p><br/>
The guy was talking again. An annoyed expression overtook Y/n's features as he tries to lip read, failing at every word now. Some chick with her cleavage showing and a short skirt began talking as well, seemingly arguing with the guy in white.</p><p><br/>
Finally fed up, Y/n grunts. "Has any of you seen my hearing aids?"<br/>
Their mouths click shut and many eyes turn to Y/n in confusion. Y/n brings a finger up to point at his ear.</p><p><br/>
"Hearing aids. I can't hear any of you," Not receiving an answer, Y/n groans and crosses his arms. "Fine, fine."</p><p><br/>
Y/n stands away from the group as a question gnaws at the back of his mind. Maybe...</p><p><br/>
He's pulled out of his thoughts when a hand pulls the the short sleeve of his hoodie. Y/n tilts his head at the normal-looking boy shorter than him.</p><p><br/>
"Can I help you?" Y/n asks. The boy opens his mouth to speak but then shuts it a moment later. He takes Y/n's hand and begins to draw letters on his palm.</p><p><br/>
M-A-K-O-T-O N-A-E-G-I. U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E L-U-C-K-Y S-T-U-D-E-N-T.</p><p><br/>
A smile stretches across Y/n's face. "Awww! Makoto Naegi? I pronounced it right?" The boy-Makoto-nods with a smile of his own. Y/n takes his hand back and brings it to his hip. "I'm Y/n L/n, the Ultimate Parkourist! Nice to meet ya!"</p><p><br/>
Makoto grabs Y/n's hand again and drags him over to the rest of the group. Y/n and Makoto came to the boy who's in all white. Makoto talks with the boy first before gesturing to Y/n's palm.</p><p><br/>
Taking the hint, the boy takes Y/n's hand in his and draws his name in. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass.</p><p><br/>
"Kiyotaka Ishimaru?" He nods and Y/n grins, introducing himself.</p><p><br/>
Makoto brings you next to the glasses girl. She looks... familiar.</p><p><br/>
"Have I seen you before?" Y/n blurts out before he even thinks about it. The glasses girl says something while shaking her head, a mean look on her face. Huh, guess it was just Y/n's imagination. "Well, I'm Y/n L/n, the Ultimate Parkourist!"</p><p><br/>
Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.</p><p><br/>
On and on the introductions went. You got everyone's names, not everyone's talents, but whatever.</p><p><br/>
Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation.</p><p><br/>
Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star.</p><p><br/>
Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.</p><p><br/>
Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro.</p><p><br/>
Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer.</p><p><br/>
Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate...</p><p><br/>
Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista.</p><p><br/>
Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.</p><p><br/>
Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist.</p><p><br/>
Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.</p><p><br/>
Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant.</p><p><br/>
Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler.</p><p><br/>
Y/n scratches the back of his head and takes his hand away from Makoto. That should be everyone unless there's another student in the school. The others have a discussion about something, leaving you to alienate yourself and stare off into space.</p><p><br/>
It's been so long. Having hearing aids and being able to understand people and talk with them, that's one of the perks of being able to hear. Just connecting with people keeps Y/n from distancing himself. It makes him less depressed and irritated.</p><p><br/>
A nagging feeling tickles the back of Y/n's mind, still. There's something sinister lurking in the air. It's suffocating.</p><p><br/>
Y/n blinks in puzzlement when Byakuya struts out of the entrance hall with Yasuhiro, Leon, Chihiro, and Toko following after him. Oh, it seems as if Y/n missed something important.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, we're supposed to leave. Alright, then," Y/n slips out of the room and jogs to catch up next to Toko. The writer glares at him from the corner of her eye. Y/n raises a brow at the not-so-subtle death glare. "If you don't like me, I can just walk with someone else? I wouldn't mind walking with you, though. I like you."</p><p><br/>
Toko nearly freezes in her step, a bright red hue overtaking the pale of her face. She grumbles something, but a dreamy look and a line of drool slowly slips in with the blush.</p><p><br/>
At last, Y/n and Toko walk to their destination-the gym. A sense of unease and dread swirls in his stomach.</p><p><br/>
It's not like anything horrible will happen...</p><p><br/>
<em>Right?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you aren't really talking to anyone right now, but next chapter you will. You'll also have more of a personality, I promise. Just setting up for something big in the Sayaka-Leon(?) Case.</p><p>By the way, I forgot to call the characters by their last names (Since it's last names ONLY until people are closer in Japan? Correct me if I'm wrong.), so we're going with first names. But I like the name Genocider Syo better than Genocide Jack/Jill, so Syo's my go-to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Y/n's e/c eyes lock onto when he enters the gym by Toko's side is the weird box-like object suspended on a hook in the middle of the gym, mid-air. A strange sight, it was, but Y/n couldn't help but feel as if it's meant to be there for someone.</p>
<p>Cautiously, but with a step of curiosity, Y/n walks forward. A hand shoots out and grabs onto the back of his f/c (favorite color) short-sleeved hoodie. Y/n nearly stumbles back, startled, and his eyes meet the gray hues of Toko's behind her wire-frame glasses.</p>
<p>"Relax," Y/n says with a slight grin. "I have a feeling, so trust me."</p>
<p>Toko grumbles something while another blush spreads across her face, but she releases Y/n from her hold. He shoots her a wider grin and a wink before turning and jogging to the box.</p>
<p>Y/n stretches his hand up and snags the box from the hook (looking more spear-like than hook). The hook trembles before retracting into the ceiling, supposedly to where it came from before.</p>
<p>That's suspicious... Why would a spear-hook-thingamajig be in the ceiling?</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Y/n opens the box then nearly drops it in surprise. Inside are his hearing aids along with the charger for them. Y/n quickly but carefully inserts the objects into his ears and secures them around the lobes.</p>
<p>It takes a second for them to finally tune in, and, by the time they do, Y/n can hear multiple voices talking behind him. Y/n smiles, pockets the box and charger, and turns around with a grand arm wave.</p>
<p>"I'm back, baby!" Y/n cheers up from the silence that once encased his being. He was let out of the cage of dreadful silence once more.</p>
<p>Eyes turn to Y/n in surprise, but Y/n kept the smile on his face as he struts back over with a skip in his step. "Guess who's back? Back again?" Y/n puts up a loose peace sign. "It's me! Y/n L/n, Ultimate Parkourist!"</p>
<p>"I was not expecting such a near-silent person as yourself to be so..." Celeste trails off. Y/n furrows his brows at the accent she has, but he couldn't even say anything because she was talking again. "I suppose I shouldn't judge a book by its cover."</p>
<p>Y/n shakes his head as he puts his hands on his hips, standing how many made fun of him for. "Nah, it's fine. What were we talking about?"</p>
<p>"There's an entrance ceremony happening soon! I wonder why it hasn't started yet," Makoto (Oh, he even sounds cute!) puts a finger to his chin in thought. "Wait... How can you hear us? I thought you didn't have your hearing aids?"</p>
<p>Y/n points to his ears. "Oh, these? Yeah, they were on some weird spear-hook in the middle of the room,"</p>
<p>"Th-That sounds suspicious a-as h-hell,"</p>
<p>"Ah, but it's fine guys, look!" Yasuhiro waves his hand out to the gym. It had a few chairs lined up that Y/n didn't notice before. "See? Told ya! It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff."</p>
<p>Normal? Normal would be a lot more students, staff, and the headmaster. And yet, nobody was there except for sixteen students.</p>
<p>Then the unthinkable happens: A voice coming from the stage.</p>
<p>"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here?" The voice didn't wait for a response. "Good! Then let's get things rolling!"</p>
<p>It could've been fiction, for this situation is absurd. The voice's owner pops up from behind the podium on the stage and stands on top of it. Y/n had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't going blind as well. There, standing on the podium, is a small monochromatic bear. It had a an innocent smile on the white side of it's face, but the other side... A wicked smile stretched across the black side, curling up to the bear's ear. Sitting slightly above the nose is a red, evil eye that shines onto us, watching. Staring almost.</p>
<p>Y/n's breath caught in his throat. This had to be a work of fiction.</p>
<p>"Huh? A... teddy bear?" The confused voice came from his left.</p>
<p>The bear seems offended. "I'm not a teddy bear!" It threw up its arms with a roar. "I... Am... Monokuma!" After a brief moment of silence, the bear puts its arms down. "And I am this school's headmaster! Nice to meet you all!"</p>
<p>"Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!" Yasuhiro cries out and holds his hands up, almost like he was trying to protect himself.</p>
<p>Y/n tilts his head to the side. "Seriously?"</p>
<p>Kiyotaka took a slight step forward and puffs out his chest, standing ramrod straight. "Calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it,"</p>
<p>"I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear..." The bear hops off of the podium and waddles forward. "I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!"</p>
<p>"Waaaaah! It moved!"</p>
<p>"Calm the heck down, man! Yelling about it won't stop it from moving!" In truth, Y/n is just as terrified as Yasuhiro is. Not to the level he's going for, but still terrified. "Besides, there's probably a remote controlling it like a toy."</p>
<p>"Geez! Comparing me to a child's plaything?" The bear turns to the side, looking depressed. "You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench..."</p>
<p>"Deeper than the deep dish pizza I had before coming here," Y/n nods and crosses his arms.</p>
<p>Toko sends a glare at him... though she doesn't seem that angry. "Sh-Shut up about things that don't m-matter,"</p>
<p>"And besides," Monokuma--Y/n's agreed to finally call it--makes a cute gesture. "my remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!</p>
<p>"Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't <em>bear</em> that!"</p>
<p>Against his will, Y/n snorts at the horrible pun. Some eyes look towards him in disappointment. Celeste's in particular.</p>
<p>"'Bear' that? Really? You are... unfortunate. Both of you,"</p>
<p>"Awww, c'mon, it was pretty funny!"</p>
<p>"No, it was not,"</p>
<p>"Hey. Hey, hey, hey! Hey! We're getting off topic!" Monokuma throws his arms up with another roar.</p>
<p>"Then get back on topic?" Y/n uncross his arms to shove his hands into his pockets. "Not that hard."</p>
<p>Monokuma waves his paw dismissively. "Yeah, I got it. We really must hurry and get started..."</p>
<p>Junko crosses her arms and raises a brow. "Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns?"</p>
<p>... Y/n didn't think they were <em>that</em> stupid.</p>
<p>"Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so...!"</p>
<p>"He has abandoned the gag..." Sakura comments blankly.</p>
<p>"Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And... good morning!" Monokuma stands to attention and says cheerfully.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka bows deeply. "Good morning!"</p>
<p>Toko grimaces. "Y-You don't have to s-say it back..."</p>
<p>"Now then," Monokuma nods his head, as if pleased by the moral compass bowing for him. "let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!</p>
<p>"First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like," The bear sways to the side and winks at the group of sixteen students. Y/n could swear that he saw a pink flower sparkle from it's winking black eye. "Now, ah, make no mistake--you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope..." He pauses. Some students shift uncomfortably at the sudden pause. "you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school.</p>
<p>"Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school,"</p>
<p>Y/n blinks in confusion at the monochromatic bear's words. <em>Live a communal life in the school? Yeah right, we're not trapped here... Right? </em></p>
<p>Monokuma clears his throat and continues on with his speech. "Ah, now then... regarding the end date for this communal life... There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you've been assigned,"</p>
<p>"Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...?"</p>
<p>Y/n has to agree with Toko. What does Monokuma mean "until the day you die"? Everyone has a family to get back to!</p>
<p>"Oh, but fear not!" He continues to blabber on and on, either not noticing the puzzled and frightened looks or not caring. "We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences."</p>
<p>"Wh--?! That's the least of our worries right now!" Y/n shouts at the bear. His brows furrow until the skin between his eyebrows pop out. A scowl of frustration and anxiety etched onto his face.</p>
<p>Junko is quick to agree. "Yeah, what the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever?" She lets out a chortle of disbelief. "You're screwing with us, right?"</p>
<p>"I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure," Monokuma stands and stares at the fashionista. "Ah, and just for your information... you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again!"</p>
<p>"Cut off...? So all those metal plates all over the school..." Makoto speaks up. His voice draws the attention of some of the other students. "They're there to keep us trapped in here?"</p>
<p>Y/n wants to deny it. He wants to kick the living daylights out of this robot-bear-thing and go home. Go home and sleep in his own bed with his boyfriend and hope that this was all a dream.</p>
<p>But this is real life. Not some book written by a teenager with no life.</p>
<p>"That's exactly what they're there for," Monokuma winks again, and another flower sparkles out of his eye. "No matter how much you may yell and scream for help... help will not come.</p>
<p>"So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!"</p>
<p>"Come on, what the hell is this?" Leon runs a hand through his red hair with a nervous chuckle. Y/n glances over at him and sees the strain in his eyes from his forced grin. "I don't care if the school or whoever else is behind it all, this is just a really bad joke."</p>
<p>"Yeah! Cut this shit out! It isn't funny anymore!" Kiyotaka doesn't even correct Mondo on his language like he gad done earlier beforw Y/n joined the conversation. The moral compass is in a frozen state of shock, face pale and feet glued to his spot.</p>
<p>Monokuma sighs with the most disappointment on a robot's face. "You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbour..." The besr spins in a circle. He's doing a dance. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth."</p>
<p>Celeste hums. She places a hand over her mouth to hide something--maybe a gasp of fear--before interlacing her fingers together in front of her. "Having to live here forever would be... quite the problem," She glances at the other students then to the monochromatic bear dancing by rubbing it's paws on its body.</p>
<p>"Come, now. What's the matter with all of you?" Monokuma halts innhis dancing step and looks down. Mushrooms grow out of his head. "You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave</p>
<p>"Oh, but you know..." The bear places his paws behind his head. "I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There is one way for you to leave the school..."</p>
<p>Y/n allows an expression of bemusement to cross his face. "Really?"</p>
<p>Monomuka nods. "As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it... the Graduation Clause!" Many students are immediately interested in this clause and listen closely, leaning forward slightly. "Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school.</p>
<p>"That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Disrupt the harmony?</em>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean by 'disrupt the harmony'?" Byakuya asks--or, nore accurately, demands--Monokuma.</p>
<p>"Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to murder another,"</p>
<p>Makoto gasps is shock and horror, stepping back a half-step. "M-Murder!?"</p>
<p>"What the fiddle sticks, man!" Y/n can feel the sweat building on his brow. His heart thumps loudly against his ribs, so loud that it's the only thing that Y/n's hearing aids can pick up.</p>
<p>"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter." Monokuma begins his dance again. "You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible."</p>
<p>A shudder ran across Y/n's body at the bear's words. It finally dawns on the parkourist. <em>You must kill someone if you want to leave.</em> Dread seeps into his gut, making his abdomen clench in nervousness. Y/n's s/c skin pales at the phrase.</p>
<p>"Puhuhu. I bet that got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh?" Monokuma pulls a live salmon out from behind his small back. It was cartoonish. "Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know... Taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair.</p>
<p>"And I just find that so... darn... exciting!" The salmon flops out of the bear's grasp and dies on the gym floor.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is... it's...!" Leon is cut off by Monokuma. His red eye is glowing ominously as the mechanism whirrs.</p>
<p>"To kill each other is to kill each other. I'm sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it,"</p>
<p>"We know what it means, that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!?" Aoi cries out in fear.</p>
<p>Y/n nods in agreement. "It's <em>wrong</em>!" He hugs his arms around his torso in an attempt to keep his clenching stomach from exploding with fear.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!" Hifumi is cowering behind Mondo. He points a shaking finger at the bear.</p>
<p>"...Blabbering? Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering!? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on!" Monokuma throws his arms up with a louder roar than the first few. "You guys just don't get it, do you? 'Let us go, let us go!'. You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over...!</p>
<p>The bear scratches it's head with an irritated growl. "Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it?" A psychotic tone came back into its voice as it spoke the next words. "And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!"</p>
<p>Yasuhiro does something next fhat surprises all of the students. He laughs. Y/n gapes at the clairvoyant, as does a lot of people. He laughs so hard that he wipes a small tear from his eye.</p>
<p>"Already, come on... How long you gonna keep this up?"</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>"You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now,"</p>
<p>"Yasuhiro, I don't think..." The parkourist stops himself from speaking.</p>
<p>Monokuma, who had his head cocked in mock confusion, put his paw under his chin. "Reveal the trick...?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, cuz I mean..." Yasuhiro trails off. He regains the ability to speak with a slight chuckle. "Y'know, this is all some kinda trick and all, right? So uh, like..."</p>
<p>"Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way. You too, parkourist,"</p>
<p>Shoving Yasuhiro aside, Mondo storms forward. Y/n takes a cautious step to the side to get out of the biker's way. His e/c eyes flicker to the closest person, which happens to be Chihiro, and he shrugs.</p>
<p>"Listen up, asshole!" Mondo crouches down in Monokuma's face. The round tip of his long hair is nearly touching the bear. "This shit's gone way too far! What the hell kinda joke <em>is</em> this!?"</p>
<p>"Joke? What, you mean like your hair?"</p>
<p>"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU--!"</p>
<p>Oh. Oh my God, Mondo picked up Monokuma... Wow, he's literally two feet tall, that bear.</p>
<p>"Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell!" He holds a threatening fist up un the air. "Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!"</p>
<p>Monokuma flails in distress, a droplet of sweat on his forehead. Impossible, by the way, since it's a robot. "Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!"</p>
<p>The biker growls at the pathetic flailing. "Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ..." Mondo goes silent to allow Monokuma the chance to surrender, but the bear starts to beep. Beep? That doesn't sound good. Mondo scoffs. "What, no smartass comeback this time!?"</p>
<p>Monokuma stays silent.</p>
<p>"Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!"</p>
<p>Wait a minute... Shit!</p>
<p>"Mondo, throw the bear!" Y/n yells and takes a step back in realization. Mondo's lilac eyes flicker to him.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Kyoko picks up on what's happening, panic on her face. The first real emotion Y/n's seen on her face.</p>
<p>"Hurry up and throw it!"</p>
<p>Mondo doesn't hesitate; he throws the metallic body of the bear into the air as it beeps faster and faster. It explodes soon after it was chucked towards the ceiling. Y/n quickly takes out his hearing aids and hisses at the pain in his head. The other students aren't so lucky either, barely having time to cover their esrs from such an intense explosion. Black powder and sparks from the robot flutter to the ground and dust the students in black. Y/n winces and replaces the devices back into his ear holes. Sound returns quickly.</p>
<p>"The hell!?" Mondo falls to his knees and clenches the air between his fists tightly. His face is still red from his previous anger outburst, but it's more out of fear now. "Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up..."</p>
<p>"But you know... This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right?" Chihiro's soft hope-filled voice says. She is trembling, clutching at the end of her skirt.</p>
<p>"I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!" Said bear pops up from behind the podium upon the stage once more, standing on it. He throws his arms up and roars.</p>
<p>"Uwah! There's another one...?" Leon cries. He puts up his fists in self-defense.</p>
<p>"You son of a bitch!" Mondo exclaims in shock and fury. Monde pounds his fist into his hand with a grimace. "You seriously tried to kill me just now!"</p>
<p>Monokuma nods. "Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on," The bear giggles with his paws close to hjs mouth. "Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt."</p>
<p>"Hold on a dang second!" Y/n holds up his palms and waves them. He points at the small remainder of the previous Monokuka dusting his clothes. "Does this mean that there are more Monokumas hidden around?!"</p>
<p>"Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes," He winks. Another flower. "Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well... You all just saw what happened, right?</p>
<p>"Puhuhu... And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again!"</p>
<p>"Th-That's not even punishment. That's just... wrong..."</p>
<p>"Now then, lastly..." Monokuma ignores the whimpered reply from Aoi. He puts his paws close to his mouth. "To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you..."</p>
<p>The monochromatic bear does a small twirl and throws a bunch of rectangular shaped objects in the air. Y/n caught the two heading towards him and Chihiro, hands slightly damp with his finger sweat. He keeps his and hands the other to the girl next to him.</p>
<p>"Th-Thank you, Y/n," Chihiro mumbles.</p>
<p>"This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it... The e-Handbook!"</p>
<p>Everyone is silently staring at Monokuma. He awkwardly clears his throat. "Tough crowd... Ahem. Yes, well, moving on...This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it!" He says, but lifts a paw with razor sharp claws on it. "When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one!</p>
<p>"Now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! And thanks to its space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant!" Monokuma cackles, the sound echoing throughout the deathly silent gym. "It contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them thoroughly! You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated.</p>
<p>"Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators," Monokuma stands there as if waiting for any lingering questions. "Okay, well... that brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And... see ya!"</p>
<p>Monokuma falls backwards behind the podium and disappears. The students remain in a state of horror and unease, distrusting eyes glancing around.</p>
<p>For a long while, nobody said anything. Some students look as though they were about to cry--Y/n is <em>definitely</em> not one of them--while others have a clenched jaw. A few have completely blank expressions, not revealing if anything that had happened had affected them.</p>
<p>"So, guys..." Kiyotaka hesitantly speaks up, a far cry from the loud and leader-like position he played in the main hall. "How would you define what we just experienced?"</p>
<p>How...? Why...? I don't understand any of this..." Leon put a hand on his forehead.</p>
<p>Toko shakes where she stands alone. "We have to l-life here forever...? Or... k-kill? Wh-What...? What just happened!?"</p>
<p>"Everyone, we need to just calm down," Kyoko speaks up neutrally. "First, let's just take a second to summarise everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices. Choice number one is that we stay here, living a "communal life" together until the day we die."</p>
<p>"And the other choice is murdering someone," Y/n crosses his arms and leans his weight onto one leg.</p>
<p>Chihiro's voice trembles as she speaks. "But... killing someone... That's..."</p>
<p>It's inhumane.</p>
<p>"We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school," Hifumi fumes. "And now we're supposed to start killing each other? This is... This is... this is just...! What <em>is</em> this!?"</p>
<p>Kiyotaka scoofs. He has a forced face of disbelief. "A lie, is what it is. All these ridiculous things we've heard. This all has to be fake!"</p>
<p>"Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is... Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this...?"</p>
<p>Nobody answers Byakuya's query. There was no response at all, just dead silence. Y/n stares at everyone with a grimace, tying to see past everyone's defenses to peek at the thoughts swirling in their minds.</p>
<p>What could they be thinking right now? That the only chance they might have on getting out of this place alive is to kill someone--to take a life in order to save your own?</p>
<p><em>You must kill someone if you want to leave.</em> That's what Monokuma had told everyone.</p>
<p>Y/n grits his teeth when he notices hostile looks being thrown around the room. Terror and suspicion lies heavy in many pairs of eyes, accusing through a glaring gaze.</p>
<p>Someone will betray the group to get out; it's inevitable. The only question is:</p>
<p>
  <em>When will it happen? </em>
</p>
<p>At that moment, Y/n knew that Hope's Peak Academy, the most famous school in the world for recognizing and building talents, was nothing more than a hoax. This school that so many admire and aspire to be inside has no hope. In the end, all this school is... is <em>despair</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[SURVIVING STUDENTS: 16]</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1 - Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I need to get back into my head and stop thinking in third person. If I keep doing that, I might witness my own death accidentally! <em>Wink!</em></p>
<p>Death...</p>
<p>The air feels heavy, almost as if someone had alreadg killed someone and now the killer was blaming others. I swallow harshly to stop the lump in my throat from choking me.</p>
<p>I'm petrified. All somebody has to do is sneak up on me when my hearing aids aren't in my ears, and then...</p>
<p>"So? What are you going to do now?" Sharp words cut through the tense silence. My e/c eyes look warily to Kyoko who stood with her hands behind her back and a blank look on her face. "Just stand around glaring at each other?"</p>
<p>I nod. "Exactly! She's... She's right, we need to keep moving forward..." My voice trembles as I speak, but my tone and pose is enough to spark confidence in myself.</p>
<p>"R-Right... They're right! Sometimes, even if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward!" Kiyotaka holds his head up high. "To forget such a simple fact..." He falters. "I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me!"</p>
<p>Mondo scowls at Kiyotaka's loud yelling of self-loathing. "Jesus. If you have time to yell about it, you have time to do something about it,"</p>
<p>"Perhaps, but..." Hifumi relaxes into a stance of question. He pushes his circle glasses up after they slid down from his sweat. "what is the mission, exactly?"</p>
<p>Leon scoffs and looks away. He runs a hand through his hair. "Idiot! To look for a way out, duh!"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, we alsk need to find who's controlling Monokuma! We can make 'em pay!" With a determined grin, I punch my fist into my palm.</p>
<p>"...B-But before we do all that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook..." Chihiro suggests. She glances up from the dark screen of her own handbook. "It's probably best to check out the school regulations Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else."</p>
<p>"True. If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again..." Celestia twirls her black hair.</p>
<p>"Shit..."</p>
<p>"Alright! Great idea, Chihiro!" I pat the girl's back with a bright smile on my face. She blushes.</p>
<p>Junko sighs dramatically, but she looks at her own handbook. "Fine. Then let's hurry up and check out the stupid rules already,"</p>
<p>I glance down at my handbook, sleek and shiny. I wonder if it was made recently, being that there are no fingerprints on the device. Shaking the thought aside, I click the handbook on.</p>
<p>Just like Monokuma told us, the owner's name popped up in the center of the screen. A frown tugs at my lips as I flip to the school regulations and read the words there.</p>
<p>
  <em>1. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>2. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling a headache come on, I drop the hand holding my handbook to my side. I pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh.</p>
<p>"This is bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'm not gonna let them control <em>me</em>!" Mondo growls after reading the rules for himself. His hands are clenching his handbook so tightly that I thought it would break.</p>
<p>"Well then," Celestia stands neutral surrounded by her mostly outraged classmates. "why don't you wander around the school without a care in the world and see what happens?" She politely covers her mouth with her hand. "Personally, I would love to see what happens when someone breaks one of the rules."</p>
<p>"But if he got punished like what we saw before, I don't think there'd be a respawn waiting for him..." The odd remark came from Hifumi, who stood with a thinking face.</p>
<p>Mondo is silent. He opens his mouth with an unsure look on his face. "I... Ever since I was a kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head..." He swallows. "When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him."</p>
<p>"...So what?" Junko rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's 'so what'!" Mondo clenches his fists together and puffs his chest out. "So I can't afford to die in here!"</p>
<p>"So you'll follow the rules?" I pipe up. Personally, I'm not a rule follower, so this may be hard for me... Maybe I could... escape on my own?</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, well... yeah, I guess you're right," The biker sheepishly scratxhes the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Hey, um... I have a question," Sayaka points at the words on her handbook screen. Her brows are furrowed in bemusement. "For regulation number six... what do you think it means exactly?"</p>
<p>
  <em>6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. </em>
</p>
<p>"You're talking about the second half, right? Where it says 'unless they are discovered'?" Makoto asks. He receives a nod. "I was wondering about that myself."</p>
<p>"It's saying that if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you," Byakuya snobbishly answers, and pushes his glasses up with his middle finger.</p>
<p>Wow, like some anime character or something.</p>
<p>"B-But why...? Why do we h-have to do that? I don't see any reason to worry about it,"</p>
<p>Byakuya sneers in Toko's direction. Intelligence and arrogance is pouring out of his glare. "Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them,"</p>
<p>"Hey! That right there is a no-no!" I dramatically point my finger at Byakuya. He raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"A... no-no?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, duh-doi! In this house, we drink our Respect Women Juice!" My tone is defensive and hard. Byakuya doesn't like to drink RWJ. "Toko's just scared like any other person would be. You don't have to jab at her to make yourself feel better."</p>
<p>Byakuya scoffs at me. "Idiot..."</p>
<p>Toko stares at me so intensely that I thought she had mentally checked out. I wave a hand in front of her face with a smile, and she blinks.</p>
<p>"What... Wh-Why did you do that?"</p>
<p>"'Cuz my mom raised me to be respectful and protect people whenever I'm not climbing buildings," I gently grin. Toko blushes.</p>
<p>"Well for now, let's forget all that silly junk about murderers or whatever," Aoi grins and puts her fists on her hips. "Now that we know the rules, let's start exploring the school!"</p>
<p>"True," Kiyotaka nods. "We need to find out where exactly we are. Is there any way out? What about food and supplies? There are tons of questions we need to answer!"</p>
<p>"Damn straight! Okay, then let's all start looking around!" Leon pumps his fist into the air as he's filled with determination.</p>
<p>"...I'll be going alone,"</p>
<p>"What!? Why?" Junko exclaims incredulously. Her gaze is set on Byakuya. "That's a pretty stupid idea, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Someone here might already have started thinking about murdering one of us," His cold eyes look at everyone, staying on me for longer before looking at Junko. "Are you saying we should stand around with them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?"</p>
<p>"W-Wait, hold on a second. That would never--!" Sayaka never finishes her sentence because Byakuya rudely cuts her off.</p>
<p>"Don't bother saying it couldn't happen. You can't deny the possibility. That's why you all seized up with fear when that graduation rule was made clear to you," Silence rings in the gym after Byakuya finishes. "Am I wrong?"</p>
<p>"B-But..."</p>
<p>"So, I'm simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me,"</p>
<p>"Hold on! Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!" Mondo storms in a fit of anger towards the heir. He jabs a finger in the blonde's chest, ready to speak again.</p>
<p>"Out of my way, plankton," Byakuya boredly says.</p>
<p>"Wh--!? The fuck's that supposed to mean!?"</p>
<p>"One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea," Byakuya says with little regard to how badly he could be hurt by the biker. "So minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean."</p>
<p>Mondo turns his pointing finger to a fist, and he grabs a fistful of the heir's shirt. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"</p>
<p>Makoto rushes to the two and cries, "S-Stop it! We shouldn't fight!" Oh. Poor Makoto. Rip in pieces.</p>
<p>"The fuck you just say?" Mondo's head snaps towards Makoto, standing much taller than the lucky student. He let go of Byakuya and turns to Makoto. "You some kinda goody-goody little bitch? Who do you think you are, talkin' to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or something!?"</p>
<p>"N-No, I wasn't--!"</p>
<p>"Fuck you!"</p>
<p>Mondo's fist, that had been previously raised while he was speaking, came down in a blaze of fury. Makoto didn't have the slightest chance to dodge because knuckles collided with his face--his gorgeous face--and he was slung a few feet away.</p>
<p>"Gah! What the heck, Mondo?!" I sputter and jog over to where Makoto's unconscious body lies.</p>
<p>"What?" He crosses his arms, looking as if what he did wasn't his fault.</p>
<p>"What?!" My hands hover over the boy's body, unsure of what could be injured. I turn my head back to Mondo. "What if you killed him with that punch? Look at him, he's bruised!"</p>
<p>"So? He deserved it,"</p>
<p>"Oh my God! Mondo, look at him," Mondo looks slightly guilty. "His beautiful face is messed up! I mean, I'll still flirt with him, but the bruise will make me wanna punch you!"</p>
<p>"Tch, whatever,"</p>
<p>In all of that commotion, Byakuya had slipped out of the room by himself to search the school. If only I had noticed him leaving. I would've forced him to take a partner.</p>
<p>A hand is sat on my shoulder, and I look up to see Sakura. "Allow me to carry him to his room,"</p>
<p>I sigh and move out of the martial artist's way. She bends slights and picks Makoto up, tossing him over her shoulder like her were a sack of potatoes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahaha... Potato Makoto... Wait, that doesn't even rhyme.</em>
</p>
<p>"While he's unconscious and Byakuya is searching alone," Kyoko draws all eyes--sans Makoto and Byakuya--to her figure. She's standing alone. "we should also split up and search. Pairs or more should be ideal for the rest of you, but I will also be searching alone. I work better like that."</p>
<p>With those words, Kyoko walks out of the gym with Sakura behind her to put Makoto in his room. I glance at a few of the people I had become somewhat acquainted with.</p>
<p>"Alright!" Kiyotaka yells suddenly, his form taking on a leader role. "Let us convene in the dining hall after we finish investigating!" He marches towards Chihiro and talks with her.</p>
<p>"So, uh..." I clear my throat. "Lovely weather, yeah?"</p>
<p>Toko harrumphs. "Not like w-we can even s-see the sk-sky, Y/n..."</p>
<p>I blush. "Oh, right. Toko, wanna be my partner?!" She shrieks and grips her braids at my loud begging. "Pretty please with a cherry on top! And sprinkles! I'll get on my knees like some purple liar told to the detective--"</p>
<p>"Gah! N-No, d-don't do th-that!" Toko hunches her body away from me. She grumbles. "I'll be y-your partner, only b-because I know you'll b-be whining 'Waaah, Toko, Tokooo' i-if I don't."</p>
<p>I pump my fist and do a little dance. "Yes!"</p>
<p>Toko shakes her head and begins to walk out of the gym. I squawk and jog to catch up.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait! The Y/n-Toko club is supposed to stick together!" I whine. "That way, we can solve mysteries faster than Shaggy and Scooby can eat sandwiches. It'll be perfect with you as my partner and friend." I punch my fist into my hand.</p>
<p>"Fr-Friend? D-Don't try and p-pity me! I'm already wa-walking with you, y-you don't need to get m-my h-hopes up with <em>friendship</em>,"</p>
<p>"Huh. I guess..." A frown works onto my face. The more I think about it, friendship in a situation like this could get you killed. But... A smile replaces the frown. "I can work to build up trust! Then we can be friends!"</p>
<p>Toko says something about "Two Masters" and "Finding out", whatever that means.</p>
<p>"Where sh-should we search first?" Toko asks after a few minutes of walking around.</p>
<p>I stop in front of a giant plate in the hallway. Looking up, my eyes analyze everything about the plate.</p>
<p>It's big. That's what she said. But... someone would need someone, maybe two someones, who are super strong to hold this metal plate in place while others screw those bolts into place. The significant amount of rust build-up concludes that the plates have been here for a while... What happened?</p>
<p>Stepping forward and holding out my fist, I knock on the plate, and I'm shocked to hear a slight echo. <em>Is it hollow on the other side? Could this be a potential way out?</em></p>
<p>"Wh-What is it?" Toko bites her thumb anxiously while I press my palm on the metal.</p>
<p>I step back a small step. "I think the other side of this plate us empty," I crane my neck up, estimating the length to be approximately twenty feet, from a foot off the ground to the near top.</p>
<p>"I think this could be an escape,"</p>
<p>Toko perks up, ripping her thumb from her mouth. "An escape?! H-How do you know? What i-if y-you're just making th-this up to mess with me?! I knew you w-wanted to trick me!"</p>
<p>I shake my head with a sigh. "I'm gonna climb up there,"</p>
<p>"W-With all of that rust, there's n-no doubt you'll slip o-on the powder,"</p>
<p>Ignoring her doubt, I took a few more steps back that I could without hitting my back against the wall. I took in a deep breath ran towards the plate, jumping two feet from the wall. I crawl up the plate before losing my momentum. Taking the chance, I lunge my body up and hook my fingers on the edge of the plate.</p>
<p>"Okie dokie," My feet shuffle up to press to the wall, knees bent. I let my head fall back so I can look at Toko. "Heya, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" I take a hand off of the plate to make the signature Spider-Man web-hand.</p>
<p>Toko blinks. "What?"</p>
<p>"Spider-Man? Y'know... Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does--" I shake my head. "Nevermind. And now, I pull."</p>
<p>My fingers hook on the plate as best as they could, and I push off with my knees extending. Huffing and puffing, I stop after a few moments.</p>
<p>"I don't think this is gonna budge,"</p>
<p>"I-I could've t-told y-you that from the start,"</p>
<p>Groaning, I fall backwards and land on my feet. That was a bummer.</p>
<p>"I dunno," I scratch my chin as I think about the metal plate in front of us. How is it different from the others? "It's like..."</p>
<p>Toko looks away when I glance back at her. "L-Like what?"</p>
<p>"I dunno. Like this isn't supposed to be covering a window or door. More like trying to hold the building together,"</p>
<p>The two of us sat in complete silence after my words echo in our ears. There was something more going on that meets the eye. I know it. How? That's a secret I'll never tell.</p>
<p>"I-If you don't want to be y-yelled at my the h-hall monitor," Toko grumbles quietly, and I turn my attention towards her. "we sh-should get going."</p>
<p>"Understandable. We're BFFs, right?"</p>
<p>"B-BFFs?"</p>
<p>"Best Friends Forever!"</p>
<p>"Uh," She blanks for a moment, a look of ecstasy and pleasure on her face. I could almost see the cloud above her head. "Y-Yes... friendsss... I-I, eheh, I've n-never had a-a friend. Wait. I-I <em>knew</em> it!" She jabs an accusing finger at me.</p>
<p>"What did I do?</p>
<p>"You're f-faking! Y-You have t-to be... because <em>n-nobody</em> wants to be <em>m-my</em> friend. Ever!"</p>
<p>That's... kind of sad.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not nobody!" I punch my fist into my hand with determination. She flinches. "Oh, sorry. But, I'm filled with determination! I will be your friend and we'll get out of here so that we can do best friend stuff!"</p>
<p>"L-Like what?"</p>
<p>"Piggy back rides!" I squeal. Hopping from foot to foot, I send peace signs her way. "Let's go to the dining hall in style! I wanna carry you to show them all your my BFF!"</p>
<p>Toko stares at me in silence. "... U-Uh..."</p>
<p>I blink. "Oh, was that too forward?"</p>
<p>"Wh-Why are you c-caring a-about me?"</p>
<p>"'Cuz I like ya, Toko!"</p>
<p>Toko blushes. "Fine! B-But only because y-you'd love to h-have someone like me on your back. I kn-know how you work now, so I-I won't resist anymore!"</p>
<p>What the heck was that all about?</p>
<p>"Y-You're different than th-the mean th-that M-Master Byakuya is to me..." She holds her flushed face in her hands, a line of drool rolling down her chin. "To h-his bad cop, y-you're the good c-cop. M-Master Y/n!"</p>
<p>I blink. "Oook," Clearing my throat awkwardly, I began to wonder if I should tell Toko that I have a boyfriend. "Then--"</p>
<p>"Aha!" She points an accusing finger once more. "I tr-tricked you!... Sort of."</p>
<p>"I know you weren't lying... but I know you're afraid to get on my back," I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "That's a problem of mine. My boy... Uh, my friend likes to climb on my back so he doesn't have to walk around, so it's a habit to ask a friend if they want a ride."</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, well, it's good t-to know you a-aren't so b-brainless that you kn-know how to be good at r-recognizing feelings..." Toko hastily looks away from me. "Let's j-just go to th-the dining hall b-before we're late and th-the hall m-monitor yells at us."</p>
<p>The writer swiftly leaves my side and walks ahead, leaving me in the hall. I glance at the metal plate before jogging after Toko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao this was so bad...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 1 - Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gathered in the dining hall is everyone... Pretty much everyone. Not to throw shade or anything, but someone's late.</p>
<p>While nearly every sits at the long, center most table in the dining hall, Byakuya is sitting off to the side at a round table with Toko standing next to the table. I'm sitting on the table next to those two, legs crossed applesauce style and leaned back onto my hands. Kiyotaka had scolded me.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka clears his throat, drawing the other students' gazes towards him. "It looks like everyone's here. Time to start the meeting!" Mondo let out a loud and annoyed groan, head falling back. The moral compass ignores him. "Let's all go around and share what we found out during our respective investigations! The sooner we find out what's going on, the sooner we get out of here!"</p>
<p>"Wait, hold on a sec!" Junko cuts in.</p>
<p>"What's wrong!?" Kiyotaka exclaims in fear.</p>
<p>"What about, uh... what's her name? You know, the silver-haired girl,"</p>
<p>"Uh, Junko," I grin. She turns her eyes towards me. "Her name's Kyoko Kirigiri. So--"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. Kyoko!"</p>
<p>"...What about her?" I want to smack my hand against my face at the sheer obliviousness this guy goes through.</p>
<p>"Haha, she's not here, sweetie," I laugh nervously, scratching the tol of my head. Is he seriously this oblivious?</p>
<p>"What!?" Kiyotaka whips his head around in search of Kyoko, only to fimd her presence absent. I shake my head with a sigh.</p>
<p>"I wonder where she went. Has anyone seen her?" Aoi inquires with a slight tilt of her head.</p>
<p>Everyone shook their heads no.</p>
<p>Chihiro speaks up with a noticeable tremble in her timid voice. "Wait, so <em>nobody's</em> seen her...?"</p>
<p>I think to myself for a moment, trying to figure out where she could've gone missing. Could someone have...? Nah. I doubt someone would go off and do something like that! There's no reason to kill or harm anyone.</p>
<p>... Unless Kyoko blackmailed someone! Then, perhaps to keep everyone from discovering their crime, they cut up her body! They spread each part in a room so nobody could find them out then they'd escape, leaving us all here! Seems logical enough. That's what happened, Kyoko got cut up into pieces! Boom, case closed.</p>
<p>"Darn it, Kyoko! You're really going to be late like this on the first day of school!?" Kiyotaka scowls at her tardiness and absence. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Not only is she late, she didn't tell anyone she would be late! A most unbecoming personality trait..."</p>
<p>"You're being a real jackass right now, you know that?" Junko rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka stammers for a moment, face red. "Well what do you want me to do!? Punctuality is everything! Now then, I declare that the first session of the Hope's Peak Academy briefing meetings has begun!" He holds up with fist with a stern look.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sayaka and Makoto whispering to each other. Makoto has a slight blush on his face wjtb how close Sayaka is to him. Oh, they'd make such a cute couple!</p>
<p>Byakuya sighs and pushes his glasses up like a smartass. "I'll go first. I wanted to try and find some clue as to who's responsible for imprisoning us here..." He crosses his arms. "But unfortunately, I made no such discoveries. That's all from me..."</p>
<p>It's silent after he finishes speaking, people waiting for Byakuya to continue speaking. When he didn't, Kiyotaka raises his voice.</p>
<p>"Really? That's it?"</p>
<p>"If I'd uncovered anything, naturally I would have more to say. But I didn't. So I don't," The heir snaps at the moral compass.</p>
<p>Stammering at the sudden snap, Kiyotaka nods. "R-Right, understood... I spent some time looking around the dormitory, and... There I made the discovery of the century! I found that there was exactly one room for each person!"</p>
<p>"Wooo! Yeah!" I throw up my fists in a cheer. Kiyotaka flushes red and smiles, but everyone else pretty much ignores me.</p>
<p>"Well yeah, I figured that out before anything else..."</p>
<p>"Wh--C'mon, Aoi, let him have this!" My fingers snap into a point towards her direction. "He's so cute like this!"</p>
<p>Junko clears her throat. "Each door already has a nameplate on it, so I guess all the rooms have been assigned already,"</p>
<p>"And each room key was attached to a keychain with the owner's name precision-etched onto it," Sakura nods.</p>
<p>"And Chihiro and I found out that all the rooms are totally soundproof," The fashionista mentions while glancing away. </p>
<p>Oh, so someone could be getting freaky in the room over and you'd never know. Kids these days.</p>
<p>"Your next-door neighbour could scream their lungs out, and you wouldn't hear a thing..."</p>
<p>Celestia folds her hands elegantly on the table with a peaceful look etched on her face. "Well, each room also had a private bathroom, which could also lock,"</p>
<p>Yes! Now nobody can walk in and see my butt!</p>
<p>"But it looked like there were only locks on the bathrooms in the girls' dorms," Junko points out.</p>
<p>Oh...</p>
<p>Makoto's face sours, and he's in deep thought thinking about something. Oh, his thinking face is so cute! It looks like bf/n's when he thinks! God, I miss him so much.</p>
<p>Mondo puts his feet on the table, ignoring the disappointed dad face from Kiyotaka. "Okay, so they got a bunch of rooms ready for us. They're assuming we're gonna be here a while..."</p>
<p>"Well, better to have than have not! At least we don't have to worry about surviving like wild animals,"</p>
<p>"Th-That can't be all you have to r-report, can it Mr Honor S-Student?" Toko spits.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka falls silent. "... That's all for my report! Let's move on to whoever's next!"</p>
<p>Junko raises her hand slightly, bringing eyes to her figure.</p>
<p>"We went all up and down the school, double-checking the windows in all the hallways and classes," She taps her chin with her finger, thinking. "We wanted to see if we could get any of those metal plates to come off.  And what happened was..."</p>
<p>"Nothing. Not a damn thing," Leon butts in. Junko is slightly offended but decides not to comment. "We couldn't get a single one ton budge even a little bit."</p>
<p>"There wasn't any hope of escape anywhere..." Chihiro's eyes water. "The school really has been totally cut off,"</p>
<p>"This sucks... It really sucks! It sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks! What the hell are we gonna do!?" Junko's sudden yelling startles nearly everyone.</p>
<p>Leon jumps from his slumped over position om the table. "Goddamn, calm down! You're starting to make me nervous!"</p>
<p>Aoi nods and starts to speak. "We thought maybe we could find some way to communicate with the outside, so we went looking all over!" She pauses briefly but continues. "But... we didn't find a thing. Sorry..."</p>
<p>"I went back to the main hall, thinking maybe we could do something about that giant hunk of metal," Mondo takes over after Hina is done talking. "But even with Sakura and me both, it wouldn't budge. We hit it with desks and chairs, and nothin'...  It was hard as, like... metal."</p>
<p>"Hate to break it to ya, Mondo, but the door in the main hall <em>is</em> made of metal," I point out with a grin.</p>
<p>The biker blushes red at his very obvious observation about the metal plates. "Anyway, if we're gonna get outta here, it's not gonna be through there,"</p>
<p>Aoi groans dramatically. "I feel like I could just cry... But no, I have to hold it in! I have to manage my hydration...!"</p>
<p>"I shall tell you what happened next..." Sakura gently starts to talk. <em>Wow, I'm in love with her</em>. "It has nothing to do with communicating with the outside world, but it's still worth worrying about. In both the school and dorm areas, there was a set of stairs leading up to another floor."</p>
<p>"But there were gates there, and we couldn't find any way to open them, so we couldn't check it out," Aoi cuts in with a frustrated huff.</p>
<p>"In other words," The martial artist shakes her head. "at this point we are only able to search the 1st floor. We can further assume that there is potentially something above the 2nd floor, as well. And if that's the case, there is at least a chance it may lead to a way out."</p>
<p>Kiyotaka looks towards Toko and I's direction. He points his finger at us. "You two!" Toko squeals at the sudden finger being pointed at her. "You went off on your own! What did you find?!"</p>
<p>Toko is stuttering to answer his question, looking rather uncomfortable with everyone looking at her. I clear my throat.</p>
<p>"Alright, Mincrafters, check it," I sit up to make my point, hands hovering in the air. "Me and Toko start checkin' the halls all Sherlock Holmes and Watson, me being Watson, by the way. I think I'd look good in his--"</p>
<p>"Cut to the chase," Byakuya sneers at my rambling.</p>
<p>"Oh, right! So, me and Toko go down this super dark hallway... but all the halls are dark, so whatever. We stop at this giant metal plate on the wall," I grin and punch my fist into my palm. "And boom! I hear it! Sorta. I had a feeling so I put my ear to it and tapped it--that's what he said--and it sounded hollow! Like there was nothing on the other side!"</p>
<p>"Hollow?" Byakuya scoffs. "How can you tap on a metal plate and immediately know whether or not something is on the other side?"</p>
<p>I push up my own fake glasses just to spite him. "Ah, but young one, you forget. I am the ultimate hearer-er! It may not seem obvious to some people, but I know my sounds when I can hear them,"</p>
<p>Sayaka sits up in her chair, a hopeful look on her face. "It could be an exit?"</p>
<p>"Mhm! I tried to pull it off with my raw strength but then remembered I can pretty much only lift a little more than my body weight," Shrugging my shoulders, I grin. "I went to the top of the plate to try it because my leg strength is super sexy. Like, it didn't work, as I said, and now my fingers hurt."</p>
<p>"That's... That's an excellent discovery!" Kiyotaka smiles. "Now all we need is a tool or... something to take it off and get out!"</p>
<p>Toko huffs. "I-I love bursting b-bubbles, s-so I'll come o-out a-and say it. I d-doubt our c-captor is going to l-leave a b-bunch of helpful equipment lying s-somewhere we c-could possibly see,"</p>
<p>Kiyotaka sighs in disappointment. "The chances that our captor doing that would be low. We should come back to that option if one of us manage to find something," He glances at the last few students who haven't spoken yet. "Anything to add?"</p>
<p>"If I am being honest, I can't quite say we acted as one," Celestia hums. She seems rather... calm about this entire situation. "Rather, we did nothing as one. We spent the entire time in the gym.</p>
<p>"Honestly, we are not exactly the types to go running around a school like a gaggle of junior detectives,"</p>
<p>"What the hell were you thinking, just sitting around the gym the whole time?" Junko yells at them, fury in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Junko, no!" I cross my arms at her and give a stern look. She looks mildly guilty. "They were probably just scared to go out. Have some sympathy."</p>
<p>"I guess I'm the only one left..." Sayaka says softly. "I went and had a look around the dining hall... I found a fridge in the back of the kitchen, and it was overflowing with all kinds of stuff." She puts a finger to her chin. "I guess we don't have to worry about food, at least."</p>
<p>"Sure, for now," Hifumi dramatically rolls his beady eyes. "But even with all that, there are sixteen of us. How long can the food last...?"</p>
<p>"Y-You can just eat sesame s-seeds or something..."</p>
<p>"Toko," I lightly scold the girl. Toko looks at me with a flushed face.</p>
<p>"Huh? What am I, a parakeet?"</p>
<p>"I don't think we have to worry about it. All the food gets restocked automatically each day," She glances down at her lap, shuffling nervously in her seat. Is she worried about something? "At least, that's what Monokuma said..."</p>
<p>"You saw him!?" Junko screeches.</p>
<p>Sayaka nods at the fashionista. "Yeah, he came out of nowhere while I was checking the fridge, told me that, then disappeared again. He was so fast, I can't believe someone could have been moving him around with a remote control..."</p>
<p>Chihiro's eyes light up then dull as soon as she remembers the situation we're in. "A weaponised toy that can just appear from nowhere... I can't tell if we're supposed to be afraid or not,"</p>
<p>"But was everything okay? He didn't try to like, eat you or anything?" Aoi reaches over and grabs Sayaka's face in her hands. She closely looks the singer over until she's pulled gently away by Sakura.</p>
<p>"E-Eat her...? Um, what do you mean by that? I mean, when you say "eat", what kind of eating are we talking about?"</p>
<p>Many voices pipe up about how disgusting that sounds. Hifumi doesn't look ashamed at all.</p>
<p>"Hey! Stop screwing around, all of you!" Junko halts every grossed out comment on what Hifumi had said. "Are you still asleep or something? We're prisoners here! We could all just die any second!"</p>
<p>The serious atmosphere came back in an instant. I grit my teeth together. Right. This is supposed to be a killing game. We have to fear for our lives, hoping that one of our own doesn't turn on us and stab us in the back. Literally.</p>
<p>"She's right," Mondo swings his legs off of the table and stands up, chair pushed back as he does so. "We can't be makin' stupid jokes right now. We gotta do something, or--!"</p>
<p>"You're all spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on," My e/c eyes snap towards the entrance of the dining hall. There, in all her stoic and enigma glory, stood Kyoko Kirigiri. She's holding something in her hand. She's blankly staring at us, but her eyebrow is raised. "Do you really think you can afford to do so? Have none of you accepted the reality of the situation?"</p>
<p>After getting over his initial shock ag her appearance, Kiyotaka points an accusing finger in her direction. "Kyoko! Where the heck have you been!? We already started the meeting without you!"</p>
<p>Silently, Kyoko walks to the table, her footsteps being the only thing loud enough to hear. She stops and places a piece of paper down on the table.<br/>Curiosity won over me, so I hop off of the table and walk over. I lean over Chihiro to see the paper clearly. Is that a map?</p>
<p>"Huh? What's this...?" Makoto asks.</p>
<p>"It appears to be a map of Hope's Peak Academy,"</p>
<p>"A map...?"</p>
<p>"Wh-What the...?" Kiyotaka is at a loss for words. His red eyes look up to meet Kyoko's. "Where did you find this?"</p>
<p>She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter where I found it,"</p>
<p>"It <em>does</em> matter! You're really freaking us out right now!"</p>
<p>"Never mind that. What's it mean?" Junko waves Kiyotaka off, eyes now solely focused on the stoic female.</p>
<p>"Just look at it," Our eyes turn back to the map upon her suggestion. "The building we're in right now is laid out in precisely the same way as Hope's Peak Academy."</p>
<p>Makoto sounds unsure as he says, "So what you're saying is... this really is Hope's Peak Academy?"</p>
<p>"Well, in terms of its construction, yes. But it looks like it's had a number of strange... renovations done to it,"</p>
<p>"Renovations...?" I hum in thought. "You mean like those metal plates! And the door at the main hall,"</p>
<p>"I don't know all the details yet. All I found was details about the 1st floor," Kyoko answers all she knows about the map and its strange renovations.</p>
<p>"But then... this really is Hope's Peak. We didn't get kidnapped and taken to some other place..." Chihiro's breath hitches and wobbles. I rub her shoulders encouragingly.</p>
<p>Mondo grumbles. He settles back in his chair. "So stupid it's not even possible. <em>This</em> is where the country's future elite are supposed to come and learn,"</p>
<p>"But if this really is Hope's Peak, where are all the other students?" Aoi questions.</p>
<p>"Hey, come on, guys. Let's just stop talking about all this... you know, negative stuff..." Yasuhiro chuckles lightly.</p>
<p>"But aren't you worried?" Makoto cocks his head to the side. "Things don't look good..."</p>
<p>The clairvoyant shakes his head, still chuckling. "Worried? What's there to be worried about? I mean, this was all planned out, right? The people in charge of Hope's Peak put this all together, right?"</p>
<p>Oh, you poor soul. A line of sweat forms at my brow. Is he for real?</p>
<p>"Man, if I got stressed every time something like this happened, I'd have ectoplasm shooting out of my mouth! Good things come to those who wait, right? So we just gotta chill and everything'll work itself out!"</p>
<p>"Hahaha!"</p>
<p>Toko jolts and scowls at Celestia. She's burning holes into the back of her headm "Wh-Why are you laughing? What's so funny!?"</p>
<p>"I am just happy, that is all. It seems splitting up to investigate was a good idea, after all,"</p>
<p>"Haven't you b-been listening!? Looking around was a t-total waste of t-time!" Toko forcibly states to the gambler, a frustrated blush on her face. "We d-didn't find a way out, didn't f-find who's behind this. We still have no idea what's g-going on!"</p>
<p>Celestia puts a hand to her mouth. "Huh? Is it not crystal clear to you what is going on?" She leans forward in her seat, staring menacingly at Toko with her glaring red eyes. I feel a shiver run up and down my spine. "It is perfectly obvious that we have been imprisoned in some secret location, with no way out."</p>
<p>"You didn't h-have to go and s-say that. I w-was trying not to th-think about it..." The writer holds her head in fear. "N-No way out... We're t-trapped here. What are w-we supposed to d-do...?"</p>
<p>A smug laugh came from Byakuya. "It's very simple. If you want to leave, you just have to kill-"</p>
<p>"Don't even joke about that!"</p>
<p>"Everyone just calm down, please!" Sayaka exclaims over the obvious panic in a lot of the students. "We need to stop and think about what to do from here."</p>
<p>"There's gotta be <em>something</em> we can do..." Leon runs a hand through his spiky orange hair.</p>
<p>"All we can do is adapt. Adapt to living our lives here from now on,"</p>
<p>"Live here...? Are you saying we should just accept it?" Chihiro trembles beneath my hands in fear, close to tears now.</p>
<p>"A lack of adaptability... is a lack of survivability. Survival is not based on who is the strongest or the smartest. It comes down to who can adapt,"</p>
<p>"As much as I hate to admit it," I swallow the lump in my throat and remove my hands from Chihiro's small shoulders to place them on my hips. "Celestia has a point."</p>
<p>"Wh-What?" Toko whispers to herself.</p>
<p>Celestia nods thankfully at my agreement in what she's saying. "As someone who has come out on top more than once, I have a suggestion,"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Puzzled, Mondo asks, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"We all understand that we are trapped here. Which means we will be spending the night. However..." Celestia pulls out her e-handbook and taps the screen to go to the rules. "You all remember the rule regarding nighttime, right?"</p>
<p>
  <em>2. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.</em>
</p>
<p>"So regarding this 'nighttime', I think we need to add a rule of our own,"</p>
<p>Makoto is confused, but I see where Celestia is getting at. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Going out at nighttime should be prohibited altogether. The school regulations do not actually tell us not to go out at night. I would like to make it official," The gambler elaborates.</p>
<p>"B-But why...?" Toko crosses her arms to hug herself.</p>
<p>"I think I get what she's saying. She wants to ease our nerves by making sure no one can come kill us," I grimly say. Celestia nods.</p>
<p>"What!?" Sayaka sounds horrified.</p>
<p>"If we have to worry about that night after night for who knows how long, it will wear us down in no time," Celestia folds her hands under her chin and watches everyone's faces carefully.</p>
<p>"So you're suggesting we limit our activity at night as a kind of preventative measure," Sakura comments.</p>
<p>"However, unlike the other rules, nobody can be forced to comply. We all have to agree to follow it,"</p>
<p>"I see what you mean. But... I think I can agree to that," Junko pumps her fists into the air. "It's like the little goth lolita said. Without something like that, we're just gonna self-destruct."</p>
<p>"On behalf of all the men here, I agree to comply!"</p>
<p>Leon, upon hearing Kiyotaka, squawks, "Hey, you can't just decide to speak for us!"</p>
<p>"So everyone is in agreement? Good," The gambler stands from her seat and bows. "Then if you will excuse me..." She begins to walk away, twin tails swaying as she walks.</p>
<p>"Huh? Wait, where are you going?" Chihiro calls out to her.</p>
<p>"It is almost nighttime. I want to take a shower before it arrives," She says without turning or slowing her momentum. "So... goodbye." Celestia leave the dining hall.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she has a point there, too. I don't want rust on my hands, so I'mma skedaddle also," I send everyone a peace sign as I walk off. "Peace out, nerds."</p>
<p>I leave the room and head towards the... "Despair Hotel"? Shaking my head, I enter the hall, and I see Celestia head into her room and close the door. Across from Kyoko's room is my room, fit with a pixelated me on a small, thin plaque. I chuckle at the plaque, grab my key off of the door, unlock it, and then head inside.</p>
<p>I close and lock the door behind me before taking a quick look around. It's plain. It's almost as if Monokuma wants me to decorate it myself with things I find around the 1st floor.</p>
<p>I toss my key onto my bed, it nearly falling off because of the card that says my name. Stretching as I walk to the bathroom, my eyes catch sight of a piece of paper pinned on the wall. There's a lot of words on it, and it's signed Monokuma. So I assume Monokuma put that there.</p>
<p>"Eh," I yawn. "I'll look at it in the morning."</p>
<p>I head to my bathroom door and open it, hands finding the bottom of my f/c shirt and pulling it up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 1 - Daily Life (Free Time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mind feels hollow, echoing pleads of mercy crying in my head over and over. Throughout the first night at Hope's Peak Academy, and for the first time in my life, I was restless.</p><p>Celestia's night-time rule made a small fraction of my fears settle, but the churning anxiety that built itself deep in my gut still burns. A plethora of questions swirl in my mind. Why did this happen to me? Where are the other students? Am I going to live... or die? Will I... <em>kill someone</em>?</p><p>No matter how hard or how long my brain works to solve these riddles, I draw a blank. I'm smarter than I look, so I should be able to figure out some of the mysteries that surround this school.</p><p>I keep my eyes shut tightly, picturing scenario after scenario of possible outcomes, but then it goes into deeper things. For instance:</p><p>
  <em>Who's the puppet master?</em>
</p><p>Sixteen students are inside of the school as of now, but there are supposed to be seventeen to this class, it being an exception. Mayhaps the seventeenth student didn't get caught? Everyone here entered the school yesterday, so it's possible that the seventeenth student is alright and is getting help.</p><p>Sighing, I open my eyes to stare at the ceiling. I left my light on earlier so I wouldn't fall asleep again. My sleep schedule is perfect, but a killing game will wreck it eventually.</p><p>
  <em>"Remember, Y/n! If you're ever in trouble, which, knowing you, will happen, you can always call me so I can help you out. You and I, we're partners. We're in this together, baby."</em>
</p><p>My lips tug into a soft smile. Oh, Bf/n, I can't wait to get out of this garbage place and see you. It's only a matter of time.</p><p>Bf/n... He wouldn't want me to lie around and mope! So that's what I'm not going to do.</p><p>I push myself up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. The stickiness of my back indicates how hot it is in this room... That or I'm just sweaty from anxiety.</p><p>I stand up, grab my f/c top from the floor, and slip it over my head with a sigh. I reach down to grab the small box with my hearing aids in them and my black leather gloves. Putting the fingerless gloves on, I zip them up and then open the box.</p><p>My eyes scan over them. Strange. They're... They don't have a charger port. Then what's the use of this cord? Before putting in my hearing aids, I look over the cord. I think I can use this later. Wait... The name Junko Enoshima is scratched faintly into the cord.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wowie! Would you look at that, it seems as though you have collected an item! There are various items that can be found in the school! This charger? It may be the key to unlocking a certain mystery.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>However, there is only one item per floor! You will have a choice when you receive the motive and the chapter ends, and the option with the highest votes is the choice for everyone.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Choose wisely! This is a game of trust, ya know? If you choose one option, it may or may not have... a tragic end to a character.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But I'm a nice guy, so I'll tell you how to use this charger! Remember: This one's a freebie! This charger belongs to a certain fashionista, so give it to her after you see the motive! This will make her trust in you go up, and it also affects the world around you! So if she trusts you, she may avoid death.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This is my only freebie! Now run along and have fun, kiddos! You never know who may end up killing someone if you choose to take action or not.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>This is Junko's? How the heck did it end up in my possession? Oh well, I'll hang onto it for her. Shaking my head, I pocket the cord and slip my hearing aids into my ears.</p><p>Right now, I need to read the slip of paper still on the wall. I walk over and stop right in front of it.</p><p>
  <em>Announcement from Headmaster Monokuma:</em>
  <em>Each room's lock has been designed to completely protect against tampering or lock-picking. Remaking an individual room key is quite troublesome, so please make sure not to lose yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your room comes furnished with a shower, but please note that the water is turned off at nighttime. Also, the bathrooms in the girls' rooms include a lock of their own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, we've prepared a small gift for each of you. For the girls, a sewing kit. And for the boys, a toolkit. The sewing kit includes a map of the body's vital organs. One stab will do the job, girls! For the boys, we believe a strong blow to the head with any of the tools should be ample. Don't think! Just feel! And let's all enjoy ourselves!</em>
</p><p>I... don't even know what to say. A toolkit? What the heck would I use that on? Why the heck would someone use it in the first place? I can't even build anything! I'm not some genius inventor!</p><p><em>And</em> I don't get a lock on my shower?! Whatever, it's fine. The inevitable doom that will encase my entire being will come sooner rather than later. This is fine.</p><p>But it's time... to get physical!</p><p>For the next... long time... What, I can't read an analog clock? I don't know the little hand <em>was</em> on... Teachers should've been more thorough in explaining analog clocks.</p><p>I am currently doing a handstand, face red from being upside down for too long. I lower my body then push back up, and I finish my last set for my entire workout.</p><p>Huffing, I allow myself to fall to my hands and feet and stand. Time for some--</p><p>
  <strong>Ding dong, bing bong</strong>
</p><p>The TV on my wall flickers and fizzles, static showing on the screen. After a minute, Monokuma appears while holding a wine glass.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"</p><p>The screen flickers off.</p><p>Was that some kind of announcement? Asking an obvious question, but it's Monokuma and he's... strange. Stranger than my mom whenever she suddenly wants to watch Maury.</p><p>My stomach growls, angry for not being fed. Right, breakfast!</p><p>I rush to my door and... I need my key. Do I even have my key? I check my pockets for it but feel nothing besides the charger. I could've sword I put the small box <em>and my key</em> in the same pocket.</p><p>I turn back and spot my key and the box laying on the floor. I grab them and put the box in the other pocket before checking my pants.</p><p>There's a rip in the seams, so that's why they fell out of that pocket. Solution: I'll just put everything in my other pocket until it eventually tears.</p><p>Shaking my head, I unlock my door, step outside, lock the door, forget that I locked the door, unlock then re-lock the door, and head to the dining hall. Maybe I'm paranoid. Double checking to see if my door is locked is completely rational in a killing game. It's not like I don't trust the others, but...</p><p>When I arrive at the dining hall, nobody except for Kiyotaka is there. He is focused on checking the undersides of the tables for something--gum, most likely--and doesn't notice when I walk by.</p><p>The kitchen is surprisingly organized, and it makes me think of those apocalypse movies where the world's gone to crap. There is a surplus of vegetables in crates, but the thing that catches my attention is the row of knives on the wall. They gleam menacingly, taunting me to pick one up and stab Kiyotaka just in the other room. After all, nobody would know.</p><p>My fingers wrap around the hilt of the knife, and I'm surprised at how at ease I am. I could become a potential killer right now, killing the Ultimate Moral Compass and returning to my boyfriend. My friends would still be in here, but I'd be with him and my mom. They love me and make me feel safe.</p><p>The knife weighs so little, I think to myself. I could stab him. I could slit his throat. I could let him bleed out, amd I know where most of the arteries are, so him bleeding out would be easy. Escape could be easy. I could go back to a normal life and be with Bf/n.</p><p>Bf/n. My lips curl into a soft smile as I turn the knife in my hand. He loves me and wants the best for me. And what's best for me is to survive in this hell. All I have to do--</p><p>"Hey, Y/n!"</p><p>I jump in surprise, nearly dropping the knife as I whip around to face the person who entered. Aoi stood there with a pleasant smile on her face. She seems to be ignoring the knife I'm holding.</p><p>"Uh, Aoi, I-I'm not doing anything, promise! I was just making breakfast, and--"</p><p>Aoi groans and crosses her arms with a pout. "Y/n, my friends call me Hina! I told you this when we... met," She sheepishly giggles when I send a pointed look at her. "Right. I totally forgot about that!"</p><p>A sigh slips from my throat. I set the knife down on the counter and begin to look for a skillet.</p><p>"Breakfast, huh? Yeah, us athletes have to keep up a good diet! I like donuts for my diet, what d'you like to eat?"</p><p>Hina's looking at me with puppy dog eyes, almost as if she's begging me to talk to her. An easy smile plays on my lips.</p><p>"I like my meats," Not just edible, if you catch my drift. "I also like rice and beans."</p><p>Hina groans. She walks up to me and pokes her finger to my chest. "B-But what about donuts? You think they're good, right?" She pauses and waits for an answer that I'm not sure I can give. "Right?"</p><p>I clear my throat and take a small step backwards. "Er, well, it's... been a long time since I've actually eaten a donut," A horrified gasp escapes Hina's mouth, and I wince at the volume.</p><p>"That won't do! You, Sakura, and I will be eating donuts one of these days!" Hina isn't asking. A bead of sweat forms on my forehead. "And while we do that, we can learn more about each other! Doesn't that sound awesome?"</p><p>"Y-Yes! I look forward to it, Hina,"</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I mean..." Hina places a thoughtful hand on her chin. She stares up at me. "Yesterday you were more... protective? No--energetic. What's wrong?"</p><p>I stay silent, but Hina's blue eyes bore into my soul. "Hina, would you think less of me if I thought about, y'know... killing someone to get out?"</p><p>Hina takes a small step backwards, but I don't notice. "It's just... I have two people who are really important to me waiting on the outside of this school. I love them both so, so much," I clench my jaw and turn my head so Hina won't see the building tears in my eyes. "One of them's my mom. She's like... super mom. She's taken care of me, and now it's my turn to take care of her.</p><p>"She... She's not gonna live for another year--maybe less. I've never really appreciated the time I've had with her until I learned that I only have so little time to spend with her. I wanna make her happy in her final moments, and if that's seeing me or dying in her sleep, I will take it,"</p><p>Hina stays quiet, but she shuffles to stand closer to me. "Who's the other person?"</p><p>My e/c eyes search hers, and I open my mouth. "You can't tell anyone this, ok?" Hina nods. "It's... my boyfriend,"</p><p>"Boyfriend?" The swimmer tilts her head.</p><p>"Yeah," I nod. "He's my soulmate. He wanted to enroll in the Reserve Course to be closer to me, but I don't think he had the money.</p><p>"The only person who knows about our relationship is my mom. We decided not to tell his parents because he was afraid I'd fight them after they said something homophobic," With a small chuckle, blood rushes to my face. "But I'd do it for him."</p><p>"What's his name?"</p><p>"Bf/n,"</p><p>"Bf/n," Hina tries the name out, finger subconsciously drawing patterns into her palm. "I bet he's a cool guy!"</p><p>I laugh. "He definitely is. I met him in the hospital after I landed funny on my wrist. It still hasn't healed the same, but I can still parkour," Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Hina smiling as I tell my story. "His dad's a doctor, so he stays at the hospital sometimes since his mom goes away on business a lot. He saw my cast and said 'Wow, did you make your big break yet or just fail to get into the cast?' God, I love him."</p><p>Hina snorts. "I like him! When we get out of here, I wanna meet him. And, and, and--you can meet my brother Yuta!"</p><p>"Yuta? Tell me about him,"</p><p>"Yuta loves sports like I do, and we're really competitive. He's more into track and field while I'm into swimming, but that doesn't stop us from our competitions!" Her eyes light up as she speaks of her brother. "He's a twerp sometimes, but I love him, y'know? I'm gonna get out of here with everyone else, hug my brother, and we'll all be friends!"</p><p>"Friends?" I hear myself echo, and a smile creeps onto my face. I find myself nodding. "That... That sounds fantastic!"</p><p>"Yay, I cheered you up!" Hina smirks mischievously. "And since you're all cheered up, I wanna race you."</p><p>"Right now? I want breakfast!"</p><p>"Come on, come on, come on! A race will be fun!"</p><p>I put the knife back in place before Hina drags me out of the kitchen with a lot of energy. Breakfast can wait.</p><p>---</p><p>Silence rings over the dining hall sometime in the afternoon. Even Hina is quiet, staring at the thin object in front of her. Finally, she stands to dramatically point at Celeste--which I had found out that is what she prefers to be called--and smirks.</p><p>Chihiro jumps in her seat when Hina's arm nearly hits her in the face as it comes up. I eye Hina in suspicion. There's no way she's going to win.</p><p>"Celeste!"</p><p>Celeste calmly blinks with a small smile. "Yes?"</p><p>"Do you have a queen?!"</p><p>The silence rings, drawing the seconds out until the table sweats. Celeste hums and shakes her head.</p><p>"Go fish,"</p><p>Hina groans, sinking into her seat like a puddle. Beside her, Sakura chuckles while shielding her cards from Hina's view. The swimmer picks up a card from the deck.</p><p>"Aw, man! I thought I had it!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Hina, with our powers, we will combine and fuse our bodies!" I fan my twelve cards to air my face. "That way, we can win together!"</p><p>Hina looks me up and down. "Nah, you have twelve cards. Talk about bad luck. Anyway, Chihiro, it's your turn!"</p><p>Chihiro flinches at the loudness of Hina saying her name, but she calms down at my reassuring smile. "Um. Y/n, do you have a four?"</p><p>I place my palm against my chest. "Why, yes! Of course I do! With the whole deck of cards in my hand, we can defeat Celeste once and for all!"</p><p>Kyoko, who had been completely silent, raises a brow. "You mean 'defeat her once'?" She places her few cards facedown on the table.</p><p>"Kyoko, I'm tryna hype everyone up!" I whine. I hand a four of clubs to Chihiro and turn my eyes to Celeste. "Well, Celeste? Think one of us may have your card?"</p><p>She scans all of the people at the table until they stop on one person. "Makoto, darling," The luckster glances up from his three cards. "Would you perhaps have an ace?"</p><p>Makoto scans his cards. I hold my breath in anticipation, hoping that Makoto says--</p><p>"Yeah. Here you go," He hands over the ace.</p><p>Celeste won.</p><p>"Great game, everyone," Celeste smiles with her hands folded under her chin. "Shall we play another round?"</p><p>"Wh--?! Nooo!" I toss my cards near the pile at the center of the table, fake despair on my face. "It's so tragic! Celeste, the Ultimate Gambler, has won again and is ready to keep us as her butlers and maids! What will I do about the kids?!"</p><p>Hina cries out as well. "The kids will have to survive without us, Y/n! We... We have to abandon them or gamble them off to Celeste also!"</p><p>"Our kids, Hina!"</p><p>"Our kids!"</p><p>"I do believe that you two are far too young to be participating in certain activities and raising children," Sakura says as she hands Celeste her cards back.</p><p>Makoto scratches the back of his head with a slight laugh. "I kinda don't want to know what Hina and Y/n's kids would be like,"</p><p>Kyoko hums, tapping her chin with the back of her hand. "I agree,"</p><p>"I think that they would have blue eyes," Chihiro speaks from her chair.</p><p>Hina fake cries. She reaches over Sakura to hold my hand. "Blue and e/c eyes!"</p><p>"Our kids are athletes and know how to respect people," I have a hard time holding my laughter in, and I think Hina's fake crying is going to be tears of laughter soon. "But alas, we are now slaves to Celeste."</p><p>Celeste sighs. "I only won seven games,"</p><p>"Seven gambles to keep our poor, poor lives free and we failed!"</p><p>"I don't think they're listening," Makoto says.</p><p>"To listen is to open one's ears, cutie,"</p><p>"I--"</p><p>"Yeah, Makoto, do you think our ears aren't open?"</p><p>Makoto is sputtering for a response. He looks to the neutral smile from Celeste, the intrigued Kyoko, the still-nervous Chihiro, the amused Sakura, and...</p><p>Junko just looks utterly lost. She hasn't spoken since the round started when Hina and I offered up our lives to gamble. She had assumed it was a joke, which she knows it probably still is, but hearing us say that baffled her into silence.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of purple and red. I turn my head and smile.</p><p>"Hey, Toko! How ya doin', cutie?"</p><p>There's a shrill shriek from outside of the dining hall and loud, fast footsteps that fade away. I scratch the back of my head.</p><p>"Uh, did I do something wrong?"</p><p>Celeste giggles. "On the contrary. I do believe that Toko has sort of a crush on both you and Byakuya,"</p><p>My eyes light up. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that whole 'Master Y/n thing when we were searching the school,"</p><p>Hina bursts out laughing. "Oh my God, that's a good joke, Y/n! Haha, oh--my sides hurt,"</p><p>"I don't think it's a joke," Kyoko states.</p><p>"Yeah, something about me being the good cop to Byakuya's bad cop, or something," I run my fingers through my h/l h/c hair with an embarrassed grin.</p><p>"I mean..." Makoto's finger scratches his temple. He's smiling in embarrassment. "you <em>have</em> called everyone a pet name and flirted."</p><p>"I flirt with everyone," I stand and snatch Celeste's teacup from in front of her. "Milk tea, right?"</p><p>Celeste nods with a slight smirk. I wink and smirk then strut to the kitchen.</p><p>---</p><p>Later in the night, ten minutes past night-time, I lie in my bed and stare at the black ceiling. I had hung out with a lot of the other students and it had taken my thoughts away from killing, but now that I'm alone, those thoughts fester.</p><p>What if I'm the first victim? I will never be able to see my mom or Bf/n. But... What if I'm the first killer? I'll get out of this god forsaken school and live my life while leaving the others to kill themselves off.</p><p>Would it be worth it? Who would I even kill? Definitely not the stronger ones like Sakura or Mondo. I think Leon runs faster than me, but I don't want to test that theory. Hina is fast, but I beat her by over a minute during our race this morning.</p><p>I shake my head. No. I can't kill anyone, not when I'm getting attached to everyone and hoping that we all get out together. I wouldn't be able to cope with the guilt.</p><p>I just... need some sleep. This killing game won't start. The police will show up, and we will <em>all</em> get out of here alive.</p><p>I close my eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is different than most reader-insterts and even AU fanfiction, but I wanted to highlight some of the more lighthearted moments where the characters are more trusting at first.</p><p>The FTEs will slowly get more distrusting, I guess, and characters will be more suspicious of everyone else.</p><p>*You guys like the "Charger!" item I added to the story? Since you all know who it's for--it was easy to figure out--the next items will be much harder. If you don't figure out who's item is who's and they catch you with it after the Voting Decision at the end of each motive announcement, their trust in you will go down.</p><p>*Your trust will be documented after the first motive. Just remember: This Danganronpa reader-insert is a game of trust, so I'd use big brain to solve those puzzles.</p><p>*One more thing: I will stop counting votes for the Voting Decision after two days! If you have the correct character in the comments, you give the item to that person the next chapter. If you have the wrong character, the character will see the item in your hand immediately the next chapter--just standing suspiciously-- and then your trust will go down.</p><p>Good luck!</p><p>Btw, you and Hina are chaotic together &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 1 - Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange. Even though I had been living in this school for two, three days, I'm already used to being here. As if ending up in this position was fate, inevitable. I adapted to the way of life in this killing game.</p><p>
  <em>That should have been the first sign: Following Monokuma's rules. </em>
</p><p>Sighing, I get out of bed and throw my shirt on. I make sure my hearing aids are perfect before grabbing the charger, strange box, and my key to put in my pocket.</p><p>Breakfast comes first. The most important meal of the day. If I'm correct, which I'm usually not, Celeste should be in the dining hall after I arrive. Then I'd end up making her milk tea, and she'd tell me I'd make a great servant one day.</p><p>I slip out of my room and lock it behind me. It was only five minutes before the morning announcement, so Celeste better not scold me with that creepy smile on her face.</p><p>I walk through the dining hall, whistling a small tune as I head to the kitchen. I begin to prepare breakfast for everyone because I know Taka will be a very Disappointed Dad if I don't think of everyone.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!"</p><p>I roll my eyes at the morning announcement playing in the kitchen, flipping over the omelet I'm preparing.</p><p>There's slight chatter in the dining hall then a booming Taka saying how he hasn't seen me. I chuckle slightly as I gather the plates on a very convenient platter. In my other hand is Celeste's milk tea.</p><p>"Honey, breakfast's ready!" I waltz into the dining hall with a smile.</p><p>Taka points his finger towards me with a look of anger. "Y/n! Where have you been?! We were all getting ready to look for you!"</p><p>I snicker. "Aww, you care 'bout wittle ol' me?" I set the platter down on the center table and place Celeste's milk tea in front of her. She nods thankfully. "I've been up for a while, so I went out early to make breakfast. You never heard me?"</p><p>"Well..." Chihiro softly speaks up from the other end of the table. "Taka was the first person I saw when it was still seven, so I thought you were in your room still." Tears prick at her eyes as her voice wavers. "I-I'm sorry for assuming."</p><p>"Don't worry, cutie! I'm as fine as a... I don't know, something that's fine!"</p><p>Toko crosses her arms and stares at me. "Cutie?"</p><p>I pass the plates around the table, giving Toko and Byakuya one, as well. Byakuya raises his eyebrow with a huff at the food on his plate.</p><p>"An omelet?" Byakuya crosses his arms.</p><p>"I'm not cooking a gourmet meal just for you, your highness, so you'll just have to deal with omelet," I slide onto my personal table with my own plate.</p><p>Taka grins and stands with his hands on the tabletop. "Perfect idea, Y/n! A breakfast together will surely bring us together as classmates!"</p><p>I raise my fist and whoop loudly. Taka clears his throat and glares at me for the noise disturbance, so I sheepishly lower my hand and begin to eat my food.</p><p>"Let's begin out very first 'breakfast meeting' with food prepared by Y/n!" He waits for someone to say something, but nobody says anything. "Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedules to come together."</p><p>Leon groans and slides down into his seat. His light eyes stare at his plate while his fork pokes at the food. "I didn't make time for shit. You dragged me here..."</p><p>Either Taka didn't hear Leon or he's ignoring the baseball star. "I know I already mentioned this earlier, but... In order to get out of here, it is essential that we all cooperate with each other. And the first step is this breakfast meeting, to allow us to become friends and build trust! So from now on, let's all meet here in the dining hall every morning after the morning announcement! Now then, let's eat!"</p><p>Toko looks mildly uncomfortable at what Taka said, but she presses her index fingers together with a flushed face. "You w-want me to eat breakfast with other p-people? I've never done that b-before. I'm not s-sure..."</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a while for me, too," Leon agrees with the writer.</p><p>"That's kinda sad," My words muffle around a mouthful of eggs.</p><p>Junko leans her cheek against her fist. "Well anyway... did anyone happen to come up with any clues?"</p><p>Silence rings.</p><p>"Seriously? Nothing at all?!" Junko sounds desperate, eyes wide at our lack of communication. "Anything, it can be about how to get out, or who's doing this, nobody has anything?!"</p><p>Celeste sets her teacup down on the table and ominously leans forward. "... You are going to die,"</p><p>Junko is taken aback at how blunt Celeste is. "Huh...?"</p><p>"If you can't stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others... you will die,"</p><p>Junko shoves her palms against the edge of the table to scoot her chair backwards, and she stands. She swallows audibly, teeth grit. "Wh-What the hell? Don't even freaking joke about that!"</p><p>"I am not joking. Adaptability is survivability. Did I not say so?" Celeste folds her hands under her chin with a smile. "So you'd better hurry up and adapt to your new life here."</p><p>"Have you gone completely insane? Adapt to my new life here?" The fashionista shakes her head in disbelief. Her face is red. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"</p><p>"Yeah, sounds like the girl wants to live here. And hell, more power to her. But shit..." Mondo growls. "No way in hell am I living here! I'm gettin' outta here, I don't give a shit!"</p><p>"Hmhm. Sure, feel free,"</p><p>"Celeste..." I pout at her. She gazes at me for a moment then turns back to the conversation.</p><p>"Okay, so... nobody has any clues?" Leon sits up in his seat.</p><p>"One thing I can tell you is who's behind all this. Something who's totally weird and messed up," The intrigue on a lot of students' faces melted away, and a few actually groan. Hina crosses her arms with a pout. "Why else would we be trapped in here in the first place?"</p><p>"Well, sure, it could be something like that. But for right now, actual clues are..." The baseball star trails off.</p><p>"U-Umm..."</p><p>I tilt my head slightly. "Chihiro?"</p><p>Leon also picks up on the programmer's soft tone. "Huh? What's up?"</p><p>"If you think in terms of people who are really abnormal or bizarre... Do you think maybe the person responsible for all this could be a certain murderous fiend...?"</p><p>A certain murderous fiend?</p><p>Makoto says. "A murderous fiend... Chihiro, do you have some idea who might be behind all this?"</p><p>"Well... maybe. I mean, I can't really be certain, but..."</p><p>"Certainty is not a concern right now! I'll allow whatever remarks you may have!" Taka shouts at Chihiro.</p><p>"O-Okay, well... Have you guys heard of Genocider Syo?" Chihiro asks.</p><p>My eyes widen. "Genocider Syo?! As in, the serial killer?! That Syo?!"</p><p>Byakuya continues, ignoring me. "The monstrous villain who's murdered scores of victims in brutally bizarre fashion... The word 'Bloodlust' was left at each murder scene, written in the victim's own blood. Whoever he is, he's like a ghost. He strikes without warning, and disappears without a trace. And on the Internet, they started calling him..." He pushes up his glasses as a show of intelligence. "Genocider Syo. That about covers it, I think."</p><p>"They say he's claimed over a thousand victims..." Hiro's voice trembles, knees shaking beneath the table.</p><p>"That's just an urban legend though, right? I mean even like, ten people would be totally insane," Junko flips her pigtailed hair over her shoulders.</p><p>"But it's not impossible," I'm certain that my mom went to high school with this serial killer. Some place called "Akademi" or something like that. "If Genocider Syo is responsible for this whole killing game and is the Puppet Master... it makes a heck-lot of sense."</p><p>Toko wrings her hands together, an uncomfortable frown on her face.</p><p>"Anyway, whoever Genocider Syo really is, he's obviously some kind of super crazy killer," Chihiro presses her finger to her chin and looks away.</p><p>Mondo vaguely moves his hands in anger. "And if he really is this 'ultimate' psycho, I wouldn't be surprised if he put together something like this,"</p><p>"But like I said, I can't be certain. I don't have any evidence or anything. It's just a thought..." The programmer mumbles.</p><p>Leon ruffles his red hair and glances away. "But if they're the killer, isn't that like a killer of a problem for us?!"</p><p>"It's okay! Everything's absolutely, positively, one hundred percent without a doubt gonna be okay! Cuz help's gonna be here soon, I'm sure of it!"</p><p>"Huh...? H-Help?" Toko questions Hina.</p><p>"We've been stuck in here a few days already, right?" Hina puts her hands on her hips, and she grin with determination. "Nobody's been able to contact us, so I'm sure they're getting worried. I bet they called the police already!"</p><p>Hope rang in my heart. That's the best news that could have been said all day!... But I should have known that having hope in a place like this would be my downfall.</p><p>"AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Monokuma pops up from underneath the table between Kyoko and Chihiro. The latter flinches away and shuffles to the other side of the table while the former simply stands and steps a few feet away silently.</p><p>"The police? You're putting your faith in the police?!" Monokuma seems genuinely offended in that idea.</p><p>Sakura stands from her seat and holds herself in a defensive pose. "What are you doing here?!"</p><p>"You guys, seriously... Do you understand what role the police exist to fill? All they're good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that shows just how badass they really are," Monokuma puts his paws to his mouth with a small blush. "Are you sure you wanna rely on such an unreliable group of losers?</p><p>"I I mean come on! If you really, <em>really</em> wanna get out of here, all you gotta do is kill!" The bear winks at us.</p><p>Hiro throws his head back with a throaty cackle. My eyes drift over to him in disbelief. Does he seriously still believe that this is just some fake game?</p><p>Leon squawks. "Why the hell are you laughing?"</p><p>"I'm just impressed at the total commitment to this whole act,"</p><p>"... You're still going on about that?" Junko gapes in anger and disbelief.</p><p>"So, mister serial killer psycho freak bastard...what the hell do you want?!" Mondo holds up a shaking fist, physically stopping himself from attacking Monokuma.</p><p>The bear hums and tilts his head. "Mr. Serialkillerpsychofreakbastard, huh? That's a pretty long name! German, maybe?"</p><p>"Uh, no?" I deadpan.</p><p>"We know who you really are!"</p><p>"Maybe if I ignore him, he'll just go away..." Monokuma faces away from Mondo, causing the biker to growl and crack his knuckles.</p><p>"Hey! Don't ignore me, asshole!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, let's get back to business," Monokuma begins to pace on the floor in front of the table. "Your life here has already begun and a couple of days have gone by, and nobody's killing anybody!</p><p>" thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But I'm totally bored!" He looks disappointed.</p><p>"There's nothing you can say that'll make us start killing each other..." Makoto insists with hope burning into his voice.</p><p>"Wait, I think--yes! Ding ding ding! I figured it out!" Monokuma perks up. His smile is sadistic, as if he's figured out something we haven't yet. "All the mystery ingredients are here--right people, right place. So why hasn't anyone killed anyone yet? That's what I couldn't understand. But I just realized there was one very important piece missing!"</p><p>"Wh-What are you...?"</p><p>"'Important piece missing'? Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Monokuma?!" I push myself off of the table with a furious glare.</p><p>The monochromatic bear continues to ignore us and the rising anxiety in the room in favor of talking to himself. He giggles.</p><p>"If you wanna know, I'll tell ya! It's motive! Puhuhu!" Monokuma laughs maniacally. His red eye gleams with sadism and pure evilness. "It's so simple! I just have to give everyone a <em>motive</em>!"</p><p>"Motive? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Mondo yells.</p><p>"Oh, by the way! There's something I wanna show you guys!" The bear begins to spin and dance.</p><p>"Stop changing the goddamn subject!"</p><p>"I have a little video I'd like you all to see," He stands tall for a three-foot-tall bear. He's confident in the video he wants us to watch.</p><p>"Oh, but don't worry. It's not some pervy 'adult' video or anything. Seriously, it's nothing like that! It's a special video for each of you showing what's going on<em> outside the school</em>,"</p><p>"Outside the school...? What are you talking about?" Makoto asks, just as confused as the rest of us.</p><p>"Heh-heh! Ooh, Master's so impatient today! Why don't you just watch it and find out?" Monokuma points to the dining hall doors. "Here in the school, there's a <em>specific place</em> you can go that has everything you need to watch the video."</p><p>Kyoko nods. "Good, then we can go watch the video right now. But before we do that, I'd like to know..." The girl glares down at the bear. "What are you? Why would you do something like this? What do you want from us?"</p><p>Monokuma freezes. He stares blankly into space. "What do I want from you...? Well, if you must know..." His red eye gleams. "Despair. That's all."</p><p>"Monokuma! I-I also have a question!" I clench my teeth together. "What's with that metal plate in the hall that sounds hollow behind it?"</p><p>The bear's paws cover his mouth with a blush. He's ignoring my question. "f you want to know more than that, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. Do whatever you need to to uncover the mystery hidden within this school. I won't try and stop you," He winks and walks to the dining hall doors. "Cuz to be honest, it's entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answer! So I guess I want amusement from you, too."</p><p>The bear pushes open the doors and leaves, the doors shutting behind him. I clench my fists together.</p><p>"Grrr, that bear's gonna be the death of me," I hiss to myself.</p><p>... But what can I do? Monokuma holds all of the power here, so I can't do anything to him or the school without breaking the rules. The sound of Monokuma exploding and nearly killing Mondo as a warning sits in the front of my mind.</p><p>I need to get out of here.</p><p>I'm so encased in my mind that I don't notice when two people leave the dining hall. My attention is brought back when someone tries to speak to me.</p><p>"Hmm? Sorry, caught up in my head. Wassup?"</p><p>Toko fidgets in front of me, stammering about the motive videos and how Sayaka came to get them all. I nod my head at the retelling.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Of course," I trail off into a sigh of anxiety. Sending Toko a grateful smile, I hold out my arm. "Wanna walk there together?"</p><p>I can <em>hear</em> the bluescreen in Toko's head when she gapes at me with a blush. She looks to my arm then herself.</p><p>"I-I don't deserve t-to w-walk with s-someone as a-amazing as you, Master," Toko blushes harder and drools. "My p-place is the f-floor."</p><p>Seeing as everyone else is leaving at the moment, I knew I had to move this along.</p><p>"Toko, walk with me. Now,"</p><p>Toko's eyes light up at the order I gave, and she melts against my outstretched arm. She nuzzles my skin.</p><p>"Th-Thank you, Master,"</p><p>"Uh, just Y/n is fine, Toko,"</p><p>"M-Master Y/n..."</p><p>I shake my head and lead Toko out of the room. Hina sends me an air kiss and a heart, teasing me for my current position. Rolling my eyes, I follow both Hina and Sakura from behind to the A/V room.</p><p>When we arrive, just about to go in, a raw scream is heard from within. "GOD DAMMIT!" There's a banging sound.</p><p>We all enter the room, Toko letting go of me in surprise after hearing Makoto scream. Sayaka looks frightened as Makoto mumbles something to himself in a panic.</p><p>"Makoto...?"</p><p>"Makoto, what's wrong?" I inquire as gently as I could.</p><p>"Wh-What's going on?" Hina asks.</p><p>The luckster shakes his head in anger. He points at the cardboard box in front of us.</p><p>Leon hesitantly reaches into the box and pulls out a CD with his name on the front. "Is that what Monokuma was talking about?"</p><p>Taka is quick to respond after. "What's on them?"</p><p>Swiftly, everyone picks up their labeled CD and sits at a computer. I push my CD into the computer and put my headphones on. What did Makoto see?</p><p>My computer screen is static for a moment before a video begins to play. A smile forms on my lips.</p><p>On my couch at home is my mom and Bf/n with bright smiles on their faces. Mom is sitting hunched over a little, face pale and tired, but she has an excited grin on her face. Bf/n is sitting with a new uniform on, more formal and familiar-looking.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Y/n, I just know you're going to do great things for yourself," Mom tears up and holds her hands to her face. She doesn't want me to see her cry. "Mommy loves you and will always support you; even when I'm gone, I'll still be cheering you on in the heavens."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bf/n smiles brightly, his hair falling into his eyes. "I know you weren't expecting to see me in one of these, yeah? Turns out that I did have enough money to get into the Reserve Course!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom smiles. "Isn't that just wonderful, Y/n? You two can be together!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hell, yeah! I can be closer to you now," His eyes soften. "I love you, baby."</em>
</p><p>My eyes water, but I rub them quickly to hide any traces of it. My family, supportive and cheering me on, that's enough to keep me going. I don't need to bloody my hands to get out of here; I need to escape with everyone.</p><p>... But I believed Monokuma.</p><p>The screen goes dark and a new video takes its place. I stare in confusion when I see my mom in a hospital bed, tubes and wires attached to her. An ominous figure comes into the room, judging by the sound of a door opening, and stands at the heart monitor's side.</p><p>That's when I noticed it. The sound. The beeping. Why wasn't the heart monitor beeping? It's blank. Blank? Why is it blank? Why isn't your chest moving?! This is a sick joke to play, mom, get up. Stop lying there! Get up. Get up!</p><p>The screen changes again. Bf/n stands on the edge of a fancy, high-tech building with the sky gray.</p><p>My hands tremble and my breathing hitches. No. He's not going to do that. He's not suicidal, there's no reason for him to be standing on the edge of a building looking hopeless.</p><p>Bf/n looks up, his once bright eyes now dull and lifeless. It's as if he's already died and is standing there as a corpse. His eyes are bloodshot and sunken in. Bf/n grins with a crooked smile and begins to fall backwards. The camera pans to the edge of the building to zoom in on the ground.</p><p>Bf/n. Blood. His head shouldn't turn like that. Bones protrude from his skin. How far did he fall?</p><p>No, I refuse to believe this!</p><p>Monokuma's voice tuts sadly inside of my headphones. "Aw, poor Y/n. I would've made this like other students' videos, but I think you deserve to know about this. Too bad they never got to see you succeed in your dream since they died so soon,</p><p>"Hey! I think Bf/n is livin' it up in the afterlife! With you by his side, he felt trapped. You see that smile on his face as he fell? Man, I bet he was thinking 'Freedom!' while falling. See ya later, Y/n!"</p><p>The video flashes a short string of words, but I don't process it. Bf/n... mom... dead... No, that can't be. Mom should've lived at least a year! That's not fair. Not fair, not fair, not fair... notfairnotfairnotfairnotfair...</p><p>I throw the headphones off of my head and drive my fist through the dark computer screen. Everyone's too freaked out by their own video to realize what I did.</p><p>Ripping my hand from the screen, I shake my hand to wave the pain off. Hand. I look at my leather gloves. Mom got these for me. Made them, actually. For my birthday when I was thirteen. I'll never have another birthday with her again.</p><p>Is this despair? Crawling lethargically through my nerves and to my brain, poisoning me from the inside... no help at all from any physical substance? It's icky and gross and right and wrong and erotic and unholy and--</p><p>"You just going to sit there all spaced out like that?"</p><p>I raise my darkened gaze to see Junko with an uneasy expression. I don't respond. There's no need to. There's no purpose to anything anymore. Those I love are gone. I won't be able to get them back. This, all of this, is hopeless...</p><p>"Don't ignore me! Everyone was too afraid to talk to you after they saw the hole you punched into the computer," Junko rolls her eyes over to the screen with a wince. She perks back up. "What did'ya see?"</p><p>"Loved ones,"</p><p>"Same here," She sighs shakily. This is the first time I've seen her so vulnerable, no peace signs or a wide smile to cover it up. "My sister. She's yo... older than me, and siblings get on your nerves sometimes, but they don't deserve to be used as a motive."</p><p>Junko Enoshima. Oh, right, I have that charger to give to her. It wouldn't be right if I just kept her property from her.</p><p>
  <em>Who will you give the item (charger) to?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junko Enoshima</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byakuya Togami</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura Ogami</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hifumi Yamada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aoi Asahina</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makoto Naegi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Celestia Ludenberg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yasuhiro Hagakure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chihiro Fujisaki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mondo Owada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoko Kirigiri</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiyotaka Ishimaru</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toko Fukawa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leon Kuwata</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sayaka Maizono</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wowie! It looks like you've come across your first decision! Good for you for surviving this long! Anywho... since you, unfortunately, know who the charger belongs to, I guess you don't have to vote for Junko, but it'd still be nice to have some votes so I can say I have good students.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to mention that not everyone gets an item, so they don't get the extra boost of trust that others do. If a character's trust in you is over five, they have a high chance of survival! But... some people are always destined to live while others are always destined to die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, yes. One more thing: Once a character has been given an item, their name is removed from the board above! Exciting, right?! Their trust is something you must earn, so there will be more votes in the future to gain trust.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, y'all, I wanted to give you all another hint. It may be the last for a while, so read carefully.</p><p>Pay attention to what you say. What the others say is important, yes, but there are a lot of clues in your thoughts, actions, and dialogue. You say certain things that others don't.</p><p>Think of Kyoko figuring out Mondo was Chihiro's killer by recognizing that Mondo said dude instead of chick, or something like that. That's kind of what you need to do to figure out what's happening.</p><p>There will be different motives that replace other motives--I won't tell which ones--and there will be different killers. For instance, Chihiro dies in Chapter 2 in the game, but Chihiro is the blackened in Chapter 4 here (I need to label these chapers better, so I'll do that after this is posted).</p><p>I also created my own executions for each character. Well, not each character because some of them, like Leon's, is cool as fuck. So... I guess Leon's, Sayaka's, and Hifumi's stay the same, really (That is, if they are the blackened).</p><p>That's it.</p><p>(Note: Items are no longer usable. Refer to the tags or later chapters. Everything is done by spinner, so FTE are random and victims/blackeneds have a system.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 1 - Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearts stop beating. Lungs quit taking in oxygen. Brains die. It'll happen to us after we all die naturally... or get killed by someone else.</p><p>Will I die? Probably. It's not like I have magical protection over me like I'm a main character. This is real life.</p><p>So maybe I will die. Then I could see them again. Mom and Bf/n.</p><p>I blink back to life and sigh. I stand from the computer and stare at Junko, head cocked to the side. She smirks.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I found something of yours... It was in my room," It was a half-lie since it was in the gym first, but Junko didn't need to know that.</p><p>Junko's eyes widen, but she doesn't look shocked. More like...</p><p>"Well, what is it?" The fashionista flips her hair. "I don't have all day, Y/n. I need to mourn, too."</p><p>I slip my hand in my pocket and pull the charger out of it. Junko's eyes actually do widen in shock. Was this really valuable to her?</p><p>"What? How the hell did this get in <em>your</em> room instead of <em>mine</em>?" She snatches the charger from my hand and places a hand on her hip. Her tongue pokes out of her mouth to wet her bottom lip. "Th-Thanks, Y/n. You wanna, like, spend time together to get this motive bull out of our heads?"</p><p>I think for a moment, but it feels like forever. Hang out with Junko? I don't think I've had a full conversation with the fashionista. Even Byakuya has had a conversation with me, though it was over how he thinks I act too flirty. His loss.</p><p>Junko Enoshima. She's a mystery. Now that I'm talking to her and looking at her up close and personal, I don't see the resemblance to her magazines. Her eyes are more narrow, she has freckles, and (please forgive me) her bust size is much smaller than in the magazines. I think I overheard Makoto and her talking in the laundry room about her being photoshopped, but if she's the Ultimate Fashionista, she shouldn't need it.</p><p>I'll let it go for now.</p><p>A smile wavers on my face, clearly in pain. "Yeah. I'd like that,"</p><p>"Of course you would, N/n, no one can resist my charm. Now come on, my boredom is skyrocketing the more I stay in this room," Junko complains as she walks out of the room.</p><p>As I follow her, I notice that only a two people are still there. Hifumi and Kyoko. Hifumi is crying about his 2D anime girl collection set and his sister, but Kyoko... Kyoko now stands by the computer that I occupied. She stares at the destroyed computer, and with that, my destroyed motive video. Her sharp eyes snap up to meet my gaze, a curious look on her usually passive face.</p><p>I leave the room with a shiver down my spine. God, she probably wants to know what exactly was on my motive video. She looks like she can keep a secret. If she asks, I'll probably tell her.</p><p>I look up from my walking feet to Junko's babbling figure. She looks perfectly Ok after a situation like that. Like she never saw anyone in the first place.</p><p>"Junko, what's your sister's name?" My curiosity got the better of me. Junko nearly froze in her step to whip her head in my direction.</p><p>Junko swallows visibly. "What's it to you, creep?"</p><p>I raise my palms in self-defense. "Woah, hey, I'm just curious. Just thought that if I got to know you, I might need to be on good terms with your sister,"</p><p>"Good terms, you say?" Junko starts to laugh. "Y/n, you aren't looking to ask me out on a date, are you? That's, like, the only reason you'd want to be on good terms with my sister."</p><p>A date. When was the last time Bf/n and I went out on a date? Sometime in the summer before school started, I believe. Was that the last time I would've been able to take him to the lake? Would our last kiss be our actual last? I can't even remember how his lips feel on mine anymore.</p><p>"Uh, you know I was just kidding, right? Haha, don't look so blue,"</p><p>"What's your sister's name? Please?"</p><p>Junko silently stares at me, considering the question. "Mukuro Ikusaba,"</p><p>Mukuro Ikusaba. Have I heard that name before?</p><p>"She's, like, a total meathead. It's no wonder she's been single with all that muscle and no personality,"</p><p>My eyes widen at the hostile tone that fills the usually lighthearted one. Junko's insulting her sister, but she doesn't look sorry at all. Is this how all siblings act?</p><p>"Uh, isn't that a little mean to say? She isn't even here to defend herself,"</p><p>Junko scoffs. "Oh, please. That bitch could deal to have some of my charm. She needs to step up her game and get with the program," She rolls her eyes and checks her nails. "She's useless and ugly. No wonder I got the Ultimate Fashionista title; I have all of the good looks."</p><p>My brows furrow in bemusement, but I say nothing. I let her rant.</p><p>"You know, you're lucky you don't have siblings," Junko says distantly. A scowl forms on my lips. "They're just there to screw you over and make decisions for you."</p><p>Junko stops at her dorm room to open the door with her key. "You coming in?"</p><p>I move inside of the room, suspicion on my face. My foot kicks the door closed behind me.</p><p>"Junko,"</p><p>The girl turns around, staring at something on the back of her hand. My eyes slide up to the security camera.<em> It isn't on</em>. I'm learning more and more about Junko Enoshima without actually knowing her.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Why isn't your camera on?"</p><p>Junko pauses to look into my e/c eyes. She laughs lightly. "Uh, yeah, Monokuma said that my camera wouldn't work for some reason. Faulty wiring or something,"</p><p>"I have another question," Junko answers with another absentminded hum of content. "How the heck did you know I don't have siblings?"</p><p>Junko freezes, panic on her face. <em>Gotcha</em>. Her hand falls to her side. I take a step forward.</p><p>"Whaaat? Nah, you mentioned that your motive video was your mom!" A bead of sweat builds on her forehead. She's nervous.</p><p>"Who else was in my video?"</p><p>"Y-You're boyfriend, duh!" Junko froze at her words. "Shit, you haven't come out yet..." She mutters under her breath. I didn't hear it, unfortunately.</p><p>"I don't like to curse, but here we are. Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>Junko's facade breaks immediately, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "I-I'm Junko Enoshima! Ultimate Fashionista?! Duh!"</p><p>"Junko or whatever, at this point, I know you're lying. Believe it or not, I can pick up on things when I'm extremely angry," My words turn sharp, eyes angry. I take another step. She takes a step back. "The only people I'm out to is Hina, my mom, and Bf/n, and two of them are dead."</p><p>I take another step, and she takes one backwards. She's sweating bullets, glancing at the security camera every few minutes as if pleading for it to come on. After another step forward from me, Junko stumbles back only to trip over the edge of the bed. Her butt hits the ground with a concerning thump, and I stand over her.</p><p>"Who. Are. You,"</p><p>Junko opens her mouth then closes it. "I'm sorry. About your mom and Bf/n,"</p><p>"Don't change the subject!"</p><p>"I... I'm not Junko Enoshima, you're right. I'm the sister,"</p><p>I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "The sister? Wait, you don't mean..."</p><p>Junko pathetically grabs onto the bangs of her hair and pulls backwards, revealing straight black hair that's messy from sweat and the strawberry blonde wig. My eyes widen at the sight of Junko... <em>Mukuro Ikusaba</em> with tears in her eyes on the floor.</p><p>"I can't even be not suspicious... how pathetic am I?" A watery laugh escapes from her as her voice turns lighter, less like the stereotypical diva that once was. She rubs the back of her right hand until I'm able to see a tattoo of a wolf.</p><p>Hesitantly, I sit on the ground with my legs folded underneath me. Although I'm highly suspicious of her, Mukuro genuinely concerns me.</p><p>She glares at me. "How'd you find out?"</p><p>I don't answer her, but I raise my eyebrow slightly. She sighs.</p><p>"Right,"</p><p>"If you aren't Junko Enoshima, then where's the real Junko?" I ask.</p><p>Mukuro swallows. "I don't know. She disappeared,"</p><p>That's... highly suspicious. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>I shake my head and stand. "I need to tell the others,"</p><p>As I began to turn and walk away, an iron grip encases my wrist and stops me from moving. I stay completely still. The heavy breaths behind me are fearful and angry.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone. Do it and I'll... I'll kill you myself,"</p><p>I turn my head to look at Mukuro. She looks frightened. "You're suspicious, and I don't know if I can trust you,"</p><p>"Then don't trust me, but don't tell anyone! Please..."</p><p>My feelings are conflicted. You know you should tell the others what you discovered about one of the other students, the secret they've hidden from the rest, but there's visible fear and panic within her light eyes. What do I do?</p><p>I open my mouth then close it. Gritting my teeth together in frustration, my hands tremble into fists.</p><p>"Fine,"</p><p>Her head shoots up from looking at the floor from my silence. "Huh?"</p><p>"I won't tell anyone, but you need to tell me what your deal is,"</p><p>Mukuro let go of my wrist to sit on the bed behind her. Her fingers play with each other in anxiety. I turn and wait patiently for her to explain.</p><p>"I'm not the Ultimate Fashionista,"</p><p>"I understand that,"</p><p>"I'm actually the Ultimate Soldier. My sister is the Ultimate Fashionista, but I have no idea where she is," Her light eyes look up from her hands. "She just asked me to be her for a few days so no one will be suspicious of her absence. It makes sense for me, a soldier, to be late for the first few days of school since I'm on active duty, but she lives near Hope's Peak.</p><p>"I don't know. She's... amazing. I didn't want her to not be taken seriously if she didn't show; she'd be seen as a diva, which she isn't,"</p><p>Ultimate... Soldier? Her sister is Junko Enoshima, but the actual fashionista wasn't supposed to be here for the first few days. That... makes sense. They do look pretty similar, and nobody here has any clue that she's not who she says.</p><p>I still don't completely trust her, but I'll work with her.</p><p>I crack a tired smile. "Ok... Ok, I believe your story. It makes sense that Junko's not here but you are if your story's right,"</p><p>Mukuro perks up, a shocked expression and a blush on her face. "Y-You actually believe me? No one does,"</p><p>"Like I said, it makes sense," I scratch the back of my head. My smile falters a little when I sigh. "I belive you."</p><p>To my surprise, Mukuro's eyes begin to well up with tears. She throws her body into mine and begins to sob into my shoulder. I stumble back a step but catch her tightly in my arms.</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Th-Thank you for be... believing in me!"</p><p>My brows furrow. As I stand there holding Mukuro, the night-time announcement plays overhead. </p><p>Mukuro babbles something about never being enough for someone, being ugly and stupid. I gently scold her for thinking these things, so I don't even think about what she said earlier when she was still Junko Enoshima to me. In fact, it completely slips my mind and I forget it.</p><p>"Mukuro?"</p><p>"Hm?" She's tired herself out from crying. Her eyes are red and there's some snot under her nose.</p><p>"I can't read the analog clock. What time is it?"</p><p>Mukuro steps back and looks to the clock. "Oh... It's about 12:45,"</p><p>12:45 at night?! How long was she crying for?! I check my good pocket for my dorm key then freeze. I can only feel the box. My hand frantically searches the other pocket only to turn up empty.</p><p>"What the heck, man?" I groan in annoyance. Mukuro looks at me perplexed.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"My key's gone missing. Must've fell out of my pocket when I sat down in the A/V room,"</p><p>"We can go look for it if you want?" She suggests. She tries to straighten out the barely noticeable wrinkles in her clothes and grabs the wig still on the bed. "Or you could sleep on the floor in here? I don't mind. I've bunked with people in Fenrir."</p><p>I scratch my cheek in thought. Looking for my key alone would be risky, so is looking with one person. They could kill you and get away clean. I don't trust Mukuro, but I know she won't kill me. I nod my head.</p><p>"Alright, let's look for my key,"</p><p>
  <em>If only I knew beforehand...</em>
</p><p>Mukuro spends a few minutes in the bathroom putting on makeup to look somewhat normal and not like she's been crying. When she steps out of the bathroom, she looks somewhat confident.</p><p>"Let's find your key,"</p><p>We went and searched the A/V room. Everywhere we looked in that room--under chairs and desks, behind computers, inside the drawers--but the key never turned up.</p><p>"It's almost two in the morning and we still haven't found my key!" I throw my hands in the air out of frustration. My s/c face heats up in anger. "Where is it?!"</p><p>Mukuro hums near silently. "Maybe it fell out somewhere else? It can't be in your room--"</p><p>"Wait, my room! What if someone has my key and is in my room?!" I begin to run to the dorms. Mukuro squawks behind me.</p><p>"I can't run well in heels, Y/n!"</p><p>I slow momentarily to scoop her into my arms and run down the hall. I turn the corners until we arrive at my room. I place Mukuro down and grab the knob, twisting it, and opening the door to...</p><p>A clean room?</p><p>I was sure that something may have happened in here if someone had my key. They might have tried to frame me. I begin to check my dorm for clue, starting with the bathroom first.</p><p>"Y/n, do you have your toolkit with you?"</p><p>"Uh," I check my pockets just to be sure. "No, I don't. Why?"</p><p>Mukuro's voice is silent, but then she speaks. "It's not here,"</p><p>From inside the bathroom, I look up with a horrified gasp. <em>Oh, God.</em> I go out of the bathroom to see Mukuro shading a piece of paper on a notepad I never noticed.</p><p>"What're you doing?" I ask. My eyes scan what she's doing with confusion, but then I see them. Words. "Wait... Is that some sort of note?"</p><p>"'Come to the gym at 12, I think I found a way to get that metal plate off of the wall! We can all escape before the mastermind notices we're gone! Y/n L/n,'" Mukuro looks sick. "Someone's trying to frame you, Y/n."</p><p>"Twelve? We were in the A/V room from nearly twelve until two! That means--"</p><p>"Whoever's in the gym right now is..." The soldier grits her teeth. She folds the note and hands it to me. "Make sure you don't lose that."</p><p>I pocket the note into the correct pocket and follow Mukuro to the gym. My stomach is turning, clenching with sudden horror. Somebody is probably dead. Dead because my key was dropped somewhere.</p><p>In front of the gym doors, Mukuro and I stood in trepidation. Her hands press onto the door handles, and she looks back at me.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>I nod. "Yeah. I'm good,"</p><p>Mukuro pushes the doors open, and we enter to see...</p><p>A large pool of blood surrounds a body in the middle of the gym. A few feet away from the body is a sliced off hand that's clenched shut.</p><p>My eyes flick to the large, blood-covered knife sticking out of the ground. Behind it is the leg of the body--still attached, unlike the hand--and missing its shoe.</p><p>And the body... I hold my mouth to try to stop the vomit from coming up. There are multiple stab wounds in the attached leg and arms, chest, and stomach. But further up...</p><p>The face is there but... not there at the same time. Someone cut their face, and there's blood covering it. I can see it. The head is faced away from us, but we know who it is by the short and spiky black hair.</p><p>"T-Taka?"</p><p>
  <strong>Ding dong, bing bong! </strong>
</p><p>"Since three or more people discovered the body... A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma's gleeful voice chimes over the monitors. The monitor flicks off.</p><p>My breath catches in my throat. Three or more people? Only Mukuro and I are here...</p><p><em>Who else saw the body?</em> </p><p>Was it my fault? I dropped my key. If I hadn't dropped the key, none of this would have happened. Taka...</p><p>Mukuro shakes me to snap me out of my silent state. "Y/n, you didn't do this. I was with you the entire time, and I know you didn't do this,"</p><p>"They'll think you're an accomplice... Everything points to me," My words are choked and broken.</p><p>The sound of multiple thuds behind us broke our conversation. We turn to see the rest of the students walking in, eyes wide in horror. The only exceptions are Kyoko, Celeste, and Byakuya.</p><p>Toko faints.</p><p>"Oh, God," Makoto holds his palm over his mouth.</p><p>Sayaka is horrified to see the body, but her eyes show disappointment. Chihiro begins to cry, so Mondo steps in front of her to block her view.</p><p>Kyoko looks at me. "Y/n, Junko. I take it that you two discovered the body?"</p><p>"But, like, that doesn't make sense!" Mukuro shouts in her diva voice, and it threw me off. Right. I decided to keep Mukuro's secret.</p><p>I nod in agreement. "Yeah! We're only two people, so who's the third person who saw the body?"</p><p>A deranged laughter come from the stage, and Monokuma pops up from behind the podium again. He waves in excitement.</p><p>"Finally! I've been waiting <em>forever</em> for a body to appear! And look at it; isn't it beautiful?"</p><p>Mukuro growls. "Cut the shit, you stupid bear, what the hell did you do?!"</p><p>Monokuma tilts his head in confusion. "What did I do?" He throws his arms up. "I didn't do anything!"</p><p>Makoto comes to Mukuro's defense. "I knew it! He killed someone! Monokuma has to have done it!"</p><p>Monokuma growls. "Shut your mouths, I never did anything! Geez, kids these days. Never taking responsibility for their actions,"</p><p>I grind my teeth together. "If it wasn't you, then who the fuck did it?!"</p><p>"Waaaah! Your potty mouth is a danger to society, Y/n!" The bear sweats and blushes red. How that's possible, I don't know. "Kindly watch what you say to your headmaster, or things may get ugly."</p><p>"You wanna fight me?!" I yell, but Mukuro grips onto my wrist again. I stare at her in rage, but she shakes her head.</p><p>"Stop talking. Doing that may get yourself killed," She hisses quietly enough so nobody can hear it. I sigh and relax.</p><p>"Puhuhuhuhu! I'd control that lap dog of yours, Junko!"</p><p>Mukuro's jaw twitches. Monokuma gasps in surprise. "No rebuttals?" Mukuro and I don't respond.</p><p>"Anywho!" The bear opens his arms wide. "One of you guys killed her! Isn't this just sooo exciting! I bet you're all feeling the despair, right?!"</p><p>"Shut up," Byakuya spits at the bear. He crosses his arms. "If one of us really did kill her, that person gets to graduate from the school, right?"</p><p>"...Huh?"</p><p>"What?!" I look at Byakuya in disgust. Did he kill Taka?!</p><p>"Don't play dumb! That's what you said, isn't it!? If you kill someone, you get to leave!"</p><p>Monokuma begins to laugh maniacally. His mouth opens to reveal sharp teeth.</p><p>"What the hell's so funny?!" Mondo cracks his knuckles and begins to take a step forward.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?!" Leon looks queasy.</p><p>"Puhu... it's cuz... Naive... You're just so naive! You think it's really that easy? You can just kill someone and waltz on outta here?" Nobody says anything. We all hold our breaths in anticipation. "You're super naive! Devilishly naive! HELLISHLY NAIVE! No no no, the real thing has just begun."</p><p>"The... real thing?" Makoto blanches and takes a half-step backwards.</p><p>"Are you ready!? Allow me to explain the second part of the rule regarding graduation! Just like I explained before, you must kill someone if you want to leave. However... even if you do that, there's still one more part to the agreement you have to upload, remember?"</p><p>"You are referring to rule number six of the school regulations..."</p><p><em>6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.</em> </p><p>"If you are the 'blackened' that committed the murder, you can't be found out by the other students. That is what you are talking about, is it not?" Celeste tilts her head.</p><p>"Bingo! It's not enough to just kill someone. You have to actually get away with it! Which naturally means you need a system in place to assess whether or not it's been gotten away with!" Monokuma's grin sends shiver down my spine. "So, a certain amount of time after a murder has taken place, a class trial will begin!</p><p>"Yup! It'll begin a few hours after the murder! Everyone will gather together, including the blackened who committed the murder. And they and the spotless students will all engage in one big debate showdown!"</p><p>"So, um...what exactly is this 'punishment' you keep talking about...?" Hifumi nervously speaks to the demonic bear.</p><p>"Oh! Well, to put it simply... It's execution!"</p><p>"Fucking shit..." I curse. "He's tryna make us smoke the killer out then kill the killer if they're caught."</p><p>"S-So, to make sure I understand... If we get the culprit right, then only they die. But if we get it wrong... all the rest of us get... executed?" Sayaka suddenly looks fearful.</p><p>"What a smart little chimpanzee you are! Look at you, implying you didn't do it without actually saying it! So it's basically what the outside world calls a 'lay judge' system, or an inquisition type thing! Which means you'll be deciding who you think the killer is," Monokuma winks at us. "But judge carefully, because all your lives are on the line!</p><p>"Okay, let me just add the rule I just described to your handbook. make sure to keep it in mind!"</p><p>Mukuro opens her mouth to yell at the bear, but I grab her wrist this time. She looks at me perplexed. I shake my head.</p><p>"Don't kill yourself,"</p><p>Unbeknownst to me, Monokuma is looking at Mukuro and I with curiosity. Mukuro sighs but stays where she is.</p><p>Monokuma laughs. "I have something I'd like to give you to help you in your search for the blackened!"</p><p>He throws several notebooks into the air for us to catch. Junko catches hers as I catch mine.</p><p>"This little file has all the information I've gathered about the death in question. I like to call it... The Monokuma File!" He explains. "I mean, naturally you guys aren't experts at this kind of thing, so you can only do so much with a corpse. So instead, I've gathered up everything I know about the circumstances and cause of death.</p><p>"What's that? How do I know the cause of death, you ask? Cuz the surveillance cameras picked up the whole thing! I got to see it all go down!"</p><p>Kyoko looks up from the file. "Wait, so then... you know who killed Taka?"</p><p>Monokuma winks at her and smiles. "Of course I do! If I didn't, I couldn't possibly pass a fair and accurate judgment during the trial, now could I?"</p><p>"That's a good point. The judge has to be able to make the proper decision. That's...somehow comforting,"</p><p>"Comforting? How the hell is that comforting?" I spat under my breath.</p><p>"Now then, please put your full effort behind your investigation! After all, you don't have any choice but to give it your best shot! Seriously, you don't have a choice! Okay, so we'll meet up for the class trial... in a little while!" Monokuma disappears behind the podium once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was a small hint that Taka was going to be the first to be ripped. Remember?</p><p>Sorry to the Taka lovers. I really love Taka, but I wanted him to be the first to be ripped. No reason (maybe).</p><p>The next chapter should be out either tomorrow or the next day. My brain is active right now, and all I want to do is write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 1 - Deadly Life (Investigation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dammit!" I nearly break the Monokuma File.</p><p>Mukuro elbows me. "Stop it. Throwing a tantrum won't help the situation,"</p><p>"How the hell am I throwing a tantrum?!" I whisper quietly while the other student begin to talk amongst themselves. I feel eyes burn into my back. "Someone's tryna <em>frame</em> me!"</p><p>"And I get that, but I was with you before, during, and after the murder. I can back you up," Mukuro reminds me with a fierce stare. "<strong>You have an alibi</strong>."</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Mukuro's Account </strong>
</p><p>"You're right. You're right, I shouldn't accuse myself when I know it's not me," I let my head fall backwards and sigh. I glance at Taka's brutally mutilated body with a gulp. "You gotta act disgusted."</p><p>Mukuro rolls her eyes. "I know that,"</p><p>I turn to the body to find Mondo and Sakura guarding the perimeter of it. Kyoko's kneeling in the pool of blood to collect evidence.</p><p>"You don't have to get near the body," I say louder to Mukuro. "I know you don't wanna ruin your boots."</p><p>"Damn right I don't! These are designer!" Mukuro rolls her eyes and flips the hair of her wig over her shoulders.</p><p>"I'll get the evidence, then," I walk towards the body. I'm glad my white tabi shoes won't get stained... At least I hope so. As long as I don't slip, they should be fine.</p><p>"What's the verdict, doc?"</p><p>Kyoko doesn't look up from Taka's body. "Did you read the file?"</p><p>"Rats, I knew I forgot something! Lemme take a look," I open the Monokuma File tablet.</p><p>"<em>The victim was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The time of death is estimated to be around 12:20 a.m. The body was discovered in the gym. All evidence suggests that the death took place in the gym. The cause of death was a slit throat. There is also sufficient evidence to suggest the removal of the right hand. Multiple stab wounds are all over the body.</em>" </p><p>A slit throat? How can there be so many stab wounds for Taka to bleed out of, but the cause of death is a <em>slit throat</em>? Something isn't adding up.</p><p><strong>New Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #1</strong> </p><p>"That's... strange," I say aloud.</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>I pocket the Monokuma File and kneel down in the pool of blood next to Kyoko. "The Monokuma File. Taka died from a slit throat, but..."</p><p>Kyoko nods, understanding what I mean. "There is a way for him to have died from a slit throat while still having that many stab wounds,"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes. Now, explain what I found in Taka's pocket," Kyoko shows me a slip of paper.</p><p>"<em>Come to the gym at 12, I think I found a way to get that metal plate off of the wall! We can all escape before the mastermind notices we're gone! Y/n L/n</em>" The piece of paper says.</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Suspicious Note</strong>
</p><p>"Shit," I pull the same note but folded out of my pocket and give it to Kyoko. "Me and Junko found that in my room."</p><p>"This was in your room?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I never had my key on me,"</p><p>Kyoko looks up with a curious stare. "You didn't have your key?"</p><p>"Nope," I shake my head negative. I tap my chin in thought. "I stayed with Junko from when we walked out of the A/V room until we found the body. We went to the A/V room and searched for my key for about an hour, then went to my room to see if someone... tried to do something in there."</p><p>"And by 'something', you meant murder. That's understandable," Kyoko and I swap papers. "Your door was unlocked. Did you find anything in there?"</p><p>"Just the imprint of that note,"</p><p>"I have a theory," The lavender haired girl cups her chin with her fingers. "Taka was called here by someone who had your key and knew about the points in the body." She stops talking.</p><p>"And?" I press. "Who's tryna frame me?"</p><p>"That knife over there; does it look familiar to you?"</p><p>What a complete change of subject. I follow her gaze to the knife sticking out of the floor. A kitchen knife?</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Kitchen Knife</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, I've been using those to make our breakfast. I know my way around a knife," My eyes squeeze shut. "Oh, God, they're all gonna vote me. I'm the one with ties to the kitchen!"</p><p>"Calm down," It wasn't soothing, but it was at the same time. I met Kyoko's eyes with my own e/c ones. "If you get too emotional, you will look suspicious, and it will lead to people not believing your story."</p><p>I nod. "Right. Right... Speaking of right, Taka's right hand was sliced off,"</p><p>Kyoko nods. "Yes, right there, in fact,"</p><p>I reach over and grab the severed hand with a noticeable gag. I pry the fingers open to find...</p><p>My dorm key?</p><p>"Why does Taka have my key?" I open my e-Handbook and snap a picture of the key.</p><p><strong>New Truth Bullet: Y/n's Dorm Key</strong> </p><p>"Maybe he grabbed it from the killer before dying," The girl beside me suggests. She narrows her eyes at something. She reaches for the key ring and pulls a white thread from it. Kyoko puts it in her pocket. "Is there anything else that happened while you and Junko were looking around?"</p><p>I set the hand down and nod. "Well, yeah, I just remembered this, actually," I think back to my room and the toolkit. "My toolkit wasn't in my room where it's supposed to me."</p><p>"Interesting,"</p><p>"D'you think the killer took it?"</p><p>"It looks that way,"</p><p><strong>New Truth Bullet: Missing Toolkit</strong> </p><p>"By the way, what's with the cut to the face?" I lean over Taka's body and examine his bloodied face. "You wouldn't need to slice someone's face open. A stab would do just fine, so why...?"</p><p>"I'll leave you to figure that out," Kyoko stands, blood caked onto her knees. "I have some investigating somewhere else. Do you mind if I look in your room?"</p><p>"Uh, no," My surprise is shown on my face. "No, go ahead. We might've missed something in our panic."</p><p>"In the meantime, search somewhere else. I don't think there's anything else here," With those few words, Kyoko walks off, and the few people who stuck around grimaces at the blood on her knees.</p><p>Actually, there is something I want to check.</p><p>I get up and walk towards the knife. It's embedded into the ground, and it's not falling over. I look to the side of the knife. If I remember correctly, this is the knife that always fell apart, so I had to screw the handle back in place to use it.</p><p>On the side of the knife, as I predicted, were three screws that had been worn down with how many times they've been screwed. Could my toolkit have done that?</p><p>I take a picture of it.</p><p><strong>New Truth Bullet: Screws In The Knife</strong> </p><p>I think that's all I can investigate here. I stand back up and begin to walk towards Mukuro, who was conversing with Makoto.</p><p>"Then we came here and, like, saw the body. You can ask Y/n if you want," Mukuro acts nonchalant, but I see the faint blush on her face.</p><p>"I'm back," I say quickly. "Junko, we need to go to the kitchen. I have a theory."</p><p>Mukuro seems confused by my sudden interruption, but she nods her consent. I pick her up and begin to run.</p><p>"Bye, cutie!" I yell to Makoto.</p><p>Makoto, confused as a puppy, cocks his head to the side. "I'm still being called cutie?"</p><p>Mukuro glares at me as I skid to a halt inside of the kitchen. Hina looks up and smirks when she sees me setting Mukuro down.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n,"</p><p>"Hina!" I leap towards her with a desperate gasp. She flinches as I shake her frantically. "There's a knife in the gym! Is there a knife missing in the kitchen?!"</p><p>"Uh, two actually,"</p><p>"Two? That's great! Wait," I stop shaking the swimmer and scrunch my nose. "Why are two knives missing? There's only one at the gym."</p><p>"Well, the first one went missing while I was here with Sakura. We spent the night together because I was scared of the motive videos, but," She sighs and visibly wilts. "the other knife going missing is a mystery to me."</p><p>"Who took the first knife?" Mukuro steps next to me.</p><p>Hina blinks. "Oh, Sayaka. I mean, she must've because she was the only one who came into the kitchen when I was there,"</p><p>"And when'd you and Sakura leave the dining hall?"</p><p>"Maybe... twelve?" Hina taps her chin as she tries to remember the details. "I saw two people on the way back to my dorm. Hifumi and Toko."</p><p>That's an odd pair.</p><p>"What were they doing?" I ask.</p><p>"Fighting over whether fanfiction is literature or not," The swimmer shakes her head. "Then we went into my room."</p><p>"Thanks, Hina," I pat her shoulder and jog to the kitchen to take a picture of the knife rack.</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Hina's Account</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Two Missing Knives</strong>
</p><p>I finish taking my pictures but pause in putting the file up. What's behind that bowl? I move the bowl out of the way to find a bloody toolkit, a piece of thread, a torn and bloody white cloth, and Taka's missing shoe that has broken glass in the sole.</p><p>I opened the toolkit, which I assume to be mine, to find the flathead covered in blood. A bloody rag was just behind it, blood staining the light pink cloth.</p><p>What happened to you, Taka?</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Pink Cloth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Broken Glass In Sole</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Piece Of Thread</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Torn Bloody Sleeve</strong>
</p><p><strong>Truth Bullet Updated: Missing Toolkit ---&gt; Bloody Toolkit</strong> </p><p>"Junko!" I jog out of the kitchen and stop by the girls. "I'm gonna go talk to Hifumi and Toko. I need to ask them both something."</p><p>Mukuro nods. "Well, duh, they'll help with the trial! Go on, shoo,"</p><p>"Gee, you're so pushy," I stick my tongue out at her and run off.</p><p>I'm just barely out of the kitchen when I see Toko standing miserably in the corner of the room. I jog to her and stand in front of her.</p><p>"Hey there, beautiful,"</p><p>Toko looks up. "M-Master Y/n!"</p><p>I thought that was going to be done with.</p><p>"Uh, right. I have a question," Toko nods eagerly. "Were you out earlier? Around twelve arguing with Hifumi?"</p><p>Toko's face sours when she hears his name. She grits her teeth. "That g-good for nothing f-fatty criticized m-my w-work when I-I said f-fanfiction should even be c-considered a literary work!"</p><p>"Wow, uh. So you did fight with him?" Toko nods. "What happened after?"</p><p>Toko is silent for a moment. "I walked a-away,"</p><p>It's completely silent as Toko and I stare at each other. I clear my throat loudly, and she jumps to attention.</p><p>"What happened before?"</p><p>"H-He said he r-ripped a whole i-in his shirt, and th-that he didn't w-want to g-go to the fashionista looking l-like that," Toko smirks and hugs herself. "So he asked to b-borrow my sewing kit."</p><p>"Has he given it back?"</p><p>"N-No. It's o-obvious that he u-used it since the h-hole's gone, but he never g-gave it back,"</p><p>I think for a moment. I got it! "Toko, did Hifumi follow you back to the dorms?"</p><p>"Maybe? I-I never heard him,"</p><p><strong>New Truth Bullet: Toko's Account</strong> </p><p>"Thank you, Toko," I smile brightly.</p><p>Toko blushes and looks away while giggling. She presses her fingers together. "Y-You're welcome, Master Y-Y/n,"</p><p>I watch as she walks away in a dreamlike state. What is going on inside her head? Shaking my head, I jog off to find Hifumi. I know there's not much time left, but maybe I could get some more information.</p><p>Near the trash room, I see Hifumi. He's standing like a soldier, straight and serious.</p><p>"Hifumi, I need to talk to you!"</p><p>Hifumi jumps and let out a high-pitched scream. "Stop! I have the power of God and anime!"</p><p>I sweatdrop. What the hell.</p><p>"Uh, not here to attack you, Hifumi. I need to ask some questions,"</p><p>Hifumi perks up. "Then of course, Mr. L/n, ask away!"</p><p>"Your fight with Toko--don't try to rant to me now, there's an investigation going on right now," Hifumi closes his mouth with a click. I sigh. "She gave you a sewing kit to fix a hole in your shirt."</p><p>"Yes, she did. I went to the laundry room to sew my shirt back together,"<br/>"When was that?"</p><p>"12:05?"</p><p>He doesn't sound too sure about that.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I know I sound like some oblivious girls in anime," Hifumi pushes his glasses up. "but I remember it because I had just looked at the clock. Then the lights went out in the laundry room. I had already sewn my shirt closed, but alas, the sewing kit was gone! I don't know who took it."</p><p>"How'd the lights turn off?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. But when I went to go back to my room, I heard a scream. I went to go investigate and saw poor Mr. Ishimaru's body," So Hifumi saw the body first?</p><p>"Was there anything strange when you looked into the gym?"</p><p>"Hmm. There was this large figure in the shadows. It looked like a cleaning duster,"</p><p>A... cleaning duster?</p><p>"What time was it when you found the body?"</p><p>"12:25,"</p><p>Hifumi seems... nervous. He's sweating all over.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>There's a flicker in his eyes that show anger. I'm slightly surprised. He wilts and sighs.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure,"</p><p>
  <strong>New Truth Bullet: Hifumi's Account</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ding dong, bing bong! </strong>
</p><p>On a nearby monitor, the screen flickers. Monokuma appears. "Erm, so ah...I'm getting tired of waiting. What say we just get started, hm? It's time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!"</p><p>"Well, then," I send Hifumi a grin. "Let's get going."</p><p>Immediately, my body leads me to those sickening red doors. My stomach lurches and twists. What if we don't get this right and we all die? Who even killed Taka? I don't have a clue.</p><p>With Hifumi behind me, we enter the red door to see everyone else there and an elevator.</p><p>"Uh,"</p><p>"Don't ask," Hina shivers. "Monokuma will just keep talking about elevators."</p><p>Noted.</p><p>"Puhuhu... Is everyone here? Okay then... Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom...where all your fates will be decided. Puhu. I'll meet you all down there. I'll be waiting..." Monokuma on the screen cheerfully says.</p><p>With few words of little hope, we all step into the elevator. My eyes meet Mukuro's, and she nods. Toko grumbles at our silent conversation.</p><p>The elevator descends slowly. Too slowly. As we go down, I can see everyone looking suspiciously at everyone else. I wonder what's going on in their minds.</p><p>Only Mukuro knows that I'm not the killer, and only I know that Mukuro's not the killer. Our alibis hold up, but some may think it's suspicious.<br/>All evidence points towards me as being the killer. The toolkit, my room key in Taka's hand, the knife... I may accidentally kill everyone if we can't solve this mystery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little note for last chapter, but I don't want to go there, you were always supposed to find out Mukuro was dressed up as Junko.</p><p>It's fate.</p><p>You were supposed to find out, and that has a huge effect later on in the story. What it is; I won't tell you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 1 - Deadly Life (Trial)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator doors open to a terribly designed room. The colors clash together horribly.</p><p>"Nyohoho! You've finally arrived!" Monokuma exclaims from on a throne. He gestures around the room. "What do you think? Doesn't it feel just like a real courtroom? It's like a Hollywood movie set, right?!"</p><p>"Not even close. It's total shit," Mondo spat insultingly.</p><p>"Okay, okay, everyone find your assigned seats and sit down! Hurry up now, hurry up!"</p><p>We all hurry to our seats and stand at the podiums. I'm between Mukuro's and Taka's podiums.</p><p>
  <strong>Truth Bullets:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monokuma File #1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mukuro's Account</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suspicious Note</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kitchen Knife</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y/n's Dorm Key</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Screws In The Knife </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hina's Account</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Two Missing Knives</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pink Cloth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Broken Glass In Sole</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Piece Of Thread</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Torn Bloody Sleeve</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bloody Toolkit </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Toko's Account</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hifumi's Account</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Trial - All Rise!</em>
</p><p>"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone <em>besides</em> the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!"</p><p>"And the killer really is one of us, right?" Makoto asks.</p><p>"Of course!" Monokuma puts his paws to his mouth.</p><p>"Before we start the trial, can I ask a question real quick?" Kyoko looks at the stand next to me with Taka's face crossed out. Her eyes narrow. "What's going on with... that picture?"</p><p>"I'd feel awful if someone got left out just because they died. Friendship penetrates even death's barrier!"</p><p>"Friendship... penetrates?" Hifumi cups his cheeks and blushes.</p><p>... Ew.</p><p>"Okay, but what about that other empty seat?" My eyes stray to the empty seat in front of Monokuma. Celeste has a point. "There were only sixteen of us to begin with, so why are there seventeen seats?"</p><p>"Oh, no reason. It's just that out little courtroom here can technically fit up to seventeen people," Monokuma waves his hand nonchalantly. "Okay, that about does it for the preamble. Get ready to get started! First up is the case summary. Now, let the class trial... begin!"</p><p>
  <em>Make Your Argument! </em>
</p><p>"Taka died!" Hina shouts with a determined smile.</p><p>I sweatdrop. "Uh, we kinda know that, Hina,"</p><p>"And he died in the gym," Byakuya adds while pushing his glasses up.</p><p>Chihiro whimpers. "Did the killer<strong> find Taka there</strong> and decide to strike?"</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Suspicious Note</strong>
</p><p>"Hold up!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Break!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Chihiro, there was a note in Taka's pocket that told him to come to the gym," I say gently so she won't cry.</p><p>Kyoko looks at me curiously.</p><p>"Th-There was?" Chihiro questions.</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>"And where <em>exactly</em> is this note anyway?" Byakuya crosses his arms and asks.</p><p>I bead of sweat forms on my brow. "Uh, there kinda two notes but they're--"</p><p>"I have the original note," Kyoko stops me from speaking. She pulls the note from her pocket and holds it up. "Y/n has another one that he found with Junko. It's the same note, but it's shaded over to show the words."</p><p>Hina gasps. "Oh, like those old detective movies! I saw that once and was like 'Make sure to remove the next sheet of paper when you write a note' but to myself!" She claps in excitement.</p><p>Kyoko nods. "It's an old method but efficient,"</p><p>"What does the note say?" Celeste inquires with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Kyoko looks at me curiously, asking with her eyes if she can read the note. I sigh and nod.</p><p>"Come to the gym at 12, I think I found a way to get that metal plate off of the wall! We can all escape before the mastermind notices we're gone! Y/n L/n,"</p><p>"Y/n...?" Toko's breath hitches in her throat as everyone sans Mukuro turns to me. I gulp. Here we go.</p><p>"So Mr. L/N is the killer!"</p><p>"What, no he isn't!" Mukuro tries to defend me.</p><p>"And what proof do you have of this?" Byakuya sneers.</p><p>
  <em>Make Your Argument!</em>
</p><p>"That note was written on the <strong>notepad in Y/n's room</strong>," Kyoko says. "It couldn't have come from anywhere else if he and Junko confirms that it was in his room."</p><p>"Then <strong>Y/n wrote that note</strong>!" Hiro points at me.</p><p>"No, he didn't you weed-smoking loser!" Mukuro spat at him.</p><p>"Waaaaaah!"</p><p>"Stop that yelling nonsense," Byakuya glares at Hiro.</p><p>"But..." Sayaka hugs her arms around her torso. "<strong>Nobody saw Y/n</strong> until he found the body."</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Mukuro's Account</strong>
</p><p>"No, that's wrong!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Break!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Actually, Sayaka, there <em>was</em> somebody with Y/n before the announcement," Makoto looks to Mukuro. "Junko, you were with Y/n, right?"</p><p>Mukuro nods. "Yeah, we talked in my room about our videos and stuff. We stayed there until... like, one in the morning," She continues after a brief pause. "Then we went to the A/V room, then his room, then the gym. That's when we found the body at around two."</p><p>Leon still looks unconvinced. "Uh huh, yeah. But what about the fact that only Y/n can get into his room!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Mondo pounds his fist into his palm. "The fucker's the only one that can be in there! He has his key!"</p><p>I swallow nervously.</p><p>
  <em>Make Your Argument! </em>
</p><p>"Y/n is the only one who can get into his room," Leon points out. "<strong>Nobody can lock pick the doors</strong>!"</p><p>Mondo growls. "We know <strong>he had his key</strong> on him. Then he killed Taka!"</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Y/n's Dorm Key </strong>
</p><p>"Wait a minute!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Break!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Mukuro looks at Mondo. "The only reason we went to the A/V room was to find his stupid room key,"</p><p>"... What?"</p><p>I brush my h/c hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, my pocket has a busted seam, so anything that's in it just falls out. Not sure where it fell, so we went to the A/V room,"</p><p>Celeste smiles a little. "And what did you find in there?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Mukuro groans. "There was jack in there! Y/n thought the worst and dragged me to his room.</p><p>"Thought there was going to be a dead body or something, but all we found was the note and his toolkit missing,"</p><p>Toko's eyes slid to me. "Y-You're toolkit was missing? I th-thought <em>I</em> found your toolkit,"</p><p>My attention snaps to Toko. "What?"</p><p>Looking at me and now the eyes of the other students, Toko nods with a dreamy look. "Y-Yes. I-I brought it with m-me; here,"</p><p>From beneath her skirt, Toko pulls out a toolkit. "I-It has your i-initials on the b-back... And it has y-your scent... eheheh,"</p><p>I sweatdrop. "How do you know what I smell like?"</p><p>"It's l-like peaches, Master Y/n,"</p><p>Dear God.</p><p>"Hey! You're all getting off track!" Monokuma shouts.</p><p>"Uh, right," Sayaka looks disturbed.</p><p>Byakuya looks tiredly at me. "You too?"</p><p>"She said I was the good cop to your bad cop,"</p><p>Byakuya shudders in disgust.</p><p>"But then... where did you find Y/n's toolkit?" Sakura inquires.</p><p>Toko hisses at the martial artist. Sakura blinks in surprise.</p><p>"O-Only my M-Masters can ask me questions!"</p><p>"Toko,"</p><p>"I found i-it in the l-laundry room,"</p><p>The laundry room? The only one who was in the laundry room was...</p><p>"Hifumi, did you see my toolkit in the laundry room?"</p><p>The boy hums in thought. "No, it wasn't there when I was. Unless... Ms. Fukawa is lying!</p><p>"Why would I-I l-lie to my M-Master?!"</p><p>Jesus Christ.</p><p>"You want to lie to be on his good side! To gain his love!" Hifumi claims. "It happened once in Princess--"</p><p>"I don't c-care for <em>anime</em>," Toko spits the word like it was poisoning her. "A-And besides, i-it was sitting on the m-machines!"</p><p>"The toolkit?! How come I didn't see it, then?!"</p><p>"Maybe b-because those g-glasses are broken!"</p><p>Glass. I remember that. There's glass on the sole of Taka's shoe I found.</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Broken Glass In Sole</strong>
</p><p>"Wait, I have a question," I pipe up, stopping the argument at the moment. "Who here has something with glass?"</p><p>Hiro scratches his chin. "I have a crystal ball. It's in my room,"</p><p>"M-My glasses,"</p><p>"Mine as well!" Hifumi nods.</p><p>"My glasses," Byakuya narrows his eyes at me. "What're you trying to get at?"</p><p>I blink. "I found Taka's missing shoe in the kitchen. In the sole of his shoe, there were small pieces of smashed glass,"</p><p>"Glass?" Leon asks incredulously. "Seriously? What the hell did he step on?"</p><p>"That is the question we need to answer," Kyoko nods.</p><p>When did Taka get that glass in his foot? Before or during his death?</p><p>Makoto hums. "I think Taka got glass stuck in his shoe during his death. He was fighting the killer and stepped on glass,"</p><p>"So that narrows down the suspect list?" Chihiro asks hopefully.</p><p>Mukuro nods. "Duh! We already have four suspects here!"</p><p>My eyes stray from Byakuya to Toko to Hifumi to Hiro. One of them killed Taka?</p><p>"Before we do that, we need to figure out the murder weapon," Kyoko cuts in before anyone could badger the four.</p><p>
  <em>Make Your Argument!</em>
</p><p>"Y'know, I thought it was pretty obvious," Mukuro rolls her eyes.</p><p>Hifumi nods. "Yes!"</p><p>Chihiro's eyes light up. "That's right. There was <strong>a knife sticking out of the ground</strong>,"</p><p>Mondo sighs. "So <strong>some random knife</strong> is the murder weapon? Damn,"</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Kitchen Knife</strong>
</p><p>"Hold up!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Break!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Mondo, I don't think it's some random knife," I say quickly. He blinks and nods along hesitantly. "In fact, it's a kitchen knife."</p><p>"A... kitchen knife?"</p><p>"But that's where we have a problem," Makoto says glumly. "There's two missing knives."</p><p>Two missing knives... Wait, Hina can help with that!</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Hina's Account</strong>
</p><p>"Hina, you have information I need!"</p><p>"Gah!" Hina looks scared all of a sudden. "What information?"</p><p>"You were in the kitchen when one of the knives were taken," I can't believe I had to remind her of that.</p><p>Hina's eyes sparkle. "Oh yeah! I was in the kitchen until about twelve, and Sayaka came into the kitchen! She said she wanted water and then left," She taps her chin. "After she left, I saw that a knife was missing."</p><p>"S-Sayaka?" Makoto stutters.</p><p>Sayaka freezes at being called out.</p><p>"So Sayaka killed Taka?" Mukuro questions. She sounds like she doesn't believe that.</p><p>"No, I didn't! It... I was scared, Ok, I wanted to protect myself, but I didn't do anything with it! I swear!"</p><p>"Which knife did you take?" I ask.</p><p>Sayaka looks surprised. "The middle one. It looked easy to hold, so..."</p><p>"Were there screws on the side of it?"</p><p>"Screws?" Sayaka looks lost. "Why would a knife need screws?"</p><p>There we have it.</p><p>"Sayaka, did you know that one of the knives has screws on it?" She shakes her head. "That's the one that killed Taka."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Makoto turns it on me. He doesn't look malicious, just curious.</p><p>I laugh. "I cook for y'all! I know about the knives and their problems. The biggest knife always came loose, so I had to screw the screws back in,"</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Screws In The Knife</strong>
</p><p>"See, look at this," I show them a picture of the knife's screws. "They're worn and hollow. Whoever took the knife had my key, went to my room and screwed it, and killed Taka."</p><p>"That... m-makes sense," Toko flushes red at my reasoning.</p><p>"Some guy used your toolkit then put it in the laundry room," Mondo clicks his tongue. "What a bastard."</p><p>"Wait!" Hina yells and holds her fists up. "Y/n's key! Could that be a clue?"</p><p>My key? I think back to when Kyoko and I found the key in Taka's severed hand. She pulled a piece of thread off of the key ring.</p><p>"I don't think so," Hiro states his opinion. "I mean, it's just a key, right? Nothing else?"</p><p>Just a key? I don't know about that.</p><p>
  <em>Make Your Argument!</em>
</p><p>"Kyoko and I found the key in Taka's hand," I point out.</p><p>"Was there anything... strange about it?" Celeste asks.</p><p>"Yeah, like maybe it <strong>knocked out the killer's tooth</strong>!" Mondo suggests. "Then we can find the killer that way."</p><p>"Or it <strong>has blood on it</strong>? We can look for an injury," Sayaka nods with a grin.</p><p>"How about..." Sakura speaks up after being silent. "<strong>a piece of evidence that could reveal their clothing</strong>?"</p><p>"<strong>That seems unlikely</strong>," Leon groans.</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Piece Of Thread</strong>
</p><p>"Hold up!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Break!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I shake my head. "Not to disagree with you, Leon, but I'm disagreeing with you,"</p><p>"Wh--?! Why?!"</p><p>"Because there <em>was</em> some evidence that proves the killer's clothing,"</p><p>"Really?!" Hina shrieks.</p><p>"Yeah," I look at Kyoko, who smirks.</p><p>The lavender haired girl pulls out the string and holds it up. "This was stuck on the ring of the key,"</p><p>"And that's the same color of a piece of string I found in the kitchen," Oh shoot! I can reveal what I found there. "Speaking of the kitchen..."</p><p>"What is it?" Byakuya smirks. "Don't go quiet now. Or do you not have anything useful?"</p><p>"I think I know the killer's gender,"</p><p>"What?!" Sayaka exclaims, gripping the podium.</p><p>"Actually... let me rephrase that," I grit my teeth together. I came to a conclusion I <em>really</em> didn't like. "I think there are two attackers but one killer."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's true," Kyoko agrees with me. "The holes stabbed into Taka's body wasn't from a knife, but the Monokuma File wants you to believe that. It's more likely that it was from a screwdriver."</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Bloody Toolkit </strong>
</p><p>"That's... oddly convenient. I also found a bloody toolkit in the kitchen," I say.</p><p>Mukuro looks at me. "And apparently that wasn't yours,"</p><p>"No, not when Toko's the one who found mine,"</p><p>Toko. I think back to my conversation with Toko then to the torn bloody sleeve.</p><p>"Hifumi, I need to ask you something," Hifumi clams up at my glare. "Did you do something to Taka?"</p><p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"</p><p>"I'm not saying you killed him... yet, but I need your answer,"</p><p>Hifumi wails. "I ADMIT IT! I KILLED MR. ISHIMARU!"</p><p>"That was fast," Mukuro mumbles, and I found myself agreeing with her.</p><p>
  <em>Make Your Argument! </em>
</p><p>"He confessed! We should go ahead and vote!" Mondo growls.</p><p>"I-I agree," Toko glares at Hifumi.</p><p>"I just wanted to see my sister! Her and my anime collection!" Hifumi cries. "I saw him going to the gym, so I followed him with my toolkit! He knocked my glasses off of my face and stepped on them, and I can't see!"</p><p>"What else? I want to vote," Byakuya crosses his arms.</p><p>"I started to stab him with my screwdriver, and then I left him there... I hid the toolkit in the kitchen and used my glasses cloth to clean my hands," He explains. "Mr. Ishimaru just... <strong>bled to death from my screwdriver</strong>..."</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Monokuma File #1 </strong>
</p><p>"Wait a minute!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Break! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Were you even, like, listening earlier?" Mukuro incredulously asks. "The Monokuma File says that Taka died from a slit throat, not some screwdriver."</p><p>Hifumi blinks. "Oh. I didn't kill Mr. Ishimaru!"</p><p>Hiro sighs. "That was pointless, then,"</p><p>"I think something else may get us closer to our conclusion," Kyoko sighs. She looks at me.</p><p>What? Oh, what Toko said may work.</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Toko's Account </strong>
</p><p>"Toko said you had a tear in your shirt, so I'm guessing you got that while fighting Taka," I run a hand through my hair. "Then you went to sew your shirt."</p><p>"What else is there? There's nothing!" Hina huffs. </p><p>Sayaka looks to Monokuma. "Um, Monokuma," The bear perks up. "Has any evidence been disposed of?"</p><p>"Whaaaaat?! Evidence disposed of?!" He dramatically flails in his seat. "No. Maybe the killer hid something where nobody would find it!"</p><p>The killer hid something? If Hifumi was walking around with no blood on his shirt since there was somehow only a hole, then that must mean...</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Torn Bloody Sleeve </strong>
</p><p>"What about this?" I show a picture of a torn and bloody sleeve. "It was with the other piece of string in the kitchen."</p><p>Celeste nods. "Most likely from the killer's own shirt,"</p><p>"And Toko said Hifumi only had a hold in his shirt,"</p><p>"H-His disgusting stomach n-nearly t-touched me," Toko shivers.</p><p>"So whoever is wearing white sleeves is a suspect besides Hifumi,"</p><p>Byakuya, Hiro, Leon.</p><p>Besides those three, there is no one else.</p><p>Then I notice it. Something strange. Something this person hasn't done and looked like he would never do.</p><p>"There's nothing else! No evidence, no witness, no anything," Hina whimpers.</p><p>I just need to lure him out. But how?</p><p>"Indeed, there doesn't appear to be anything else," Hifumi sighs.</p><p>No... No, I just need that one piece of evidence.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't know what we do now," Hiro sighs and looks away.</p><p>It's... there... but...</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Hifumi's Account </strong>
</p><p>"A cleaning duster," I whisper. Mukuro looks at me like I said something stupid.</p><p>"What?" She whispers.</p><p>"I think I know who did it," I look at the particular person in question.</p><p>Mukuro follows my gaze. "Oh..."</p><p>"There... may be a clue," I hesitantly speak up. Eyes turn to me instantly.</p><p>"Really?" Makoto asks. He looks tired and determined. "What is it?"</p><p>"Did anything strange happen to anyone? Like... lights,"</p><p>"Lights?" Hifumi furrows his brow. I look at him and nod, and he stays silent.</p><p>"Some of them <em>were</em> flickering last night," Hiro says then rubs his nose. "I saw the laundry room lights go then come back on. Weird, huh?"</p><p>Gotcha.</p><p>"Hiro, how'd you know about the laundry room lights?" I shoot my question, scowl on my face.</p><p>Hiro blinks, puzzled. "Uh, I walked past?"</p><p>"Hmm. Ok, did you see a box in the laundry room when you walked past?"</p><p>Hiro's brows rose. "Uh, yeah? I think it was a sewing kit,"</p><p>Toko's head shot up in realization.</p><p>"And you didn't see anyone in there?"</p><p>"... No?"</p><p>My eyes narrow. "Listen, I don't curse. Everyone knows that. So cut the shit and tell me the truth,"</p><p>"What's this all about, Y/n, I thought we were bros?" Hiro starts to sweat.</p><p>I shake my head. "There's something else Hifumi said that caught my attention. He went back to the gym and saw Taka's dead body, making him the first witness. He saw some large figure that resembled a cleaning duster,"</p><p>"What--?"</p><p>"And frankly, I don't see anyone else other than you who looks like a fucking duster!" I wave my hands in his direction.</p><p>"But I didn't do it!"</p><p>"There... is little evidence to suggest he did it," Sakura agrees with Hiro.</p><p>"See, Ogre agrees with me!" He laughs a little.</p><p>"... Please do not call me that,"</p><p>"I'm a hundred percent certain it's you, Hiro,"</p><p>"Why're you so sure?!"</p><p>"Yes," Byakuya raises his brow at my insistent badgering. "I would also like to know that."</p><p>"As would I," Celeste puts her hand over her mouth to conceal her smile.</p><p>I narrow my eyes at Hiro, and he gets ready himself. You aren't escaping me, mophead.</p><p>
  <em>The Moment Of Truth!</em>
</p><p>"There's no evidence that proves I killed Taka!"</p><p>"Hifumi's the one who attacked him!"</p><p>"I couldn't have done it, dude!"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"There's no proof!"</p><p>"<strong>I don't have anything on me that proves me guilty</strong>!"</p><p>
  <strong>Use &gt;&gt;&gt; Take The Jacket Off!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This should prove it!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The room quiets down after Hiro's yell of innocence. I chuckle.</p><p>"If you really are innocent, take your jacket off,"</p><p>Hiro blanches. "What...?"</p><p>"You heard me," I challenge him with a smirk. "You don't wear your jacket like that, on yourself. You wear it over yourself like a blanket."</p><p>Hiro's hands pull at the cuffs of his jacket. His Adam's apple bobs as a line of sweat runs down his forehead.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>I shake my head with a tsk. "Still being stubborn, huh? Then I'll sum it all up, and then you should be done fighting,"</p><p>
  <em>Closing Argument Start! </em>
</p><p><strong>Act 1:</strong> It all started in the A/V room. I had dropped my key while I was sitting and watching my motive video. The killer saw this and decided to take it, wanting to get out of the school.</p><p><strong>Act 2</strong>: The killer wrote a note to Taka from my notepad since only they had the key to my room, telling him to go to the gym under the disguise that they found a way to remove the hollow metal plate.</p><p><strong>Act 3:</strong> Hifumi had seen Taka walking to the gym and saw an opportunity, so he took his toolkit and decided to kill Taka. During the struggle, Taka ripped a hole in Hifumi's clothes and broke his glasses, forcing him to leave Taka and go to Toko to ask for her sewing kit and go to the laundry room.</p><p><strong>Act 4:</strong> The killer went to the kitchen to grab the knife that was used for the murder, but they didn't realize that the biggest knife had loose screws. To cover their tracks, they used my toolkit to fix it and went to the gym.</p><p><strong>Act 5:</strong> The killer walked past the laundry room on the way to the gym and saw Hifumi fixing his shirt. The killer must've realized that the sewing kits have a map of the human body, so they turned the lights off and took the sewing kit as a guide. They also left my toolkit there.</p><p><strong>Act 6:</strong> The killer arrived at the gym to kill Taka. Once they saw him on the ground, they began to attack him, but Taka tried to defend himself. He had a slash in his face from the knife, and his hand was sliced off. With the sewing kit's help, the killer sliced Taka's throat and killed him on the floor.</p><p><strong>Act 7:</strong> During the killer's struggle with killing Taka, they allowed the victim to grab the key and tear their sleeve from their shirt. The killer panicked and went to the kitchen to hide the evidence, hoping that nobody would check there. They found the bloody toolkit Hifumi decided to hide there and left their stuff as well.</p><p>"But in the end, it was you, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure! You're the killer!"</p><p>
  <em>Closing Argument End!</em>
</p><p>"I-I..."</p><p>Kyoko sighs. "Nothing to say?"</p><p>Hiro removes his jacket in defeat. His right sleeve is torn badly, and blood stains the fabric where it was torn. Visible tears are in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>"I think were done here," Byakuya scoffs at Hiro's attempt to prove himself innocent and the evidence he killed Taka.</p><p>"Puhuhuhu... Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes?"</p><p>In front of me, there is a lever and multiple buttons with our faces on them. I bite my lip.</p><p>"You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Oh, just to remind you all... Make triple sure you vote for someone! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so minor, right? Okay! Then let's get excited!" Monokuma begins to dance on his seat, spinning from excitement. "Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee?!"</p><p>My finger automatically glides to click Hiro's icon, and I pull the lever immediately after.</p><p>The screens in the room turn on and show a casino machine. The three slots spin until three of Hiro's face is on each of them. It flashes guilty in bright colors.</p><p>"Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened in this case, the one that killed Taka... was none other than Yasuhiro Hagakure!"</p><p>Hiro is silently staring at the ground in horror. He's not paying attention to anything.</p><p>"Hiro... you really killed Taka?" Makoto's voice cracks from the despair of it all.</p><p>Hiro doesn't respond.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to go out this way," I close my eyes and sigh. I just hope his execution will be quick so he doesn't suffer.</p><p>"Why... Why did you do it?" Sayaka asks with a tremble in her frame.</p><p>Nothing but silence.</p><p>Monokuma cheers. "Look at him! He's fallen straight into despair because the hero Y/n decided to expose him!"</p><p>I glare at the bear. "Shut the fuck up,"</p><p>"Such language! I should punish you for that!"</p><p>"You fucking--"</p><p>"But I have someone else to punish at the moment! Puhuhu..." Monokuma begins to laugh. "The blackened will now receive their punishment! Are you guys excited 'cause I'm excited!"</p><p>Hiro doesn't react to Monokuma.</p><p>"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant!"</p><p>I clench my eyes shut.</p><p>"Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"</p><p>Monokuma pulls a hammer from behind him and hits a red button with it. On the screens, Monokuma begins to drag away a pixel Hiro.</p><p>
  <em>Execution</em>
</p><p>There stands a man named Hiro. In his eyes is nothing but despair and hatred. He looks up to meet a certain Y/n's e/c eyes, but he doesn't get to hold contact for long.</p><p>The floor beneath him opens, and Hiro drops into the floor. He lands on a long line of tarot cards. He whips his head around and turns his body wildly.</p><p>Fear now resides in his eyes. A sob tears its way out of his throat, and he doesn't notice the looming danger behind him.</p><p>A large crystal ball drops from above and onto the tarot cards. Hiro looks down at his feet. The card below him shows someone getting crushed by a rolling object.</p><p>Turning around, Hiro comes face to face with the crystal ball. He screams and takes off running, and the ball follows him. He tries to run off of the tarot card path but there is nothing but void where he'll fall to death. He keeps running and running.</p><p>Hiro makes it to a set of three doors, and he grimaces. His hand grabs onto the middle knob and begins to pull to no avail. He tries to remove his hand. He can't. Glue sticks him to the handle.</p><p>The man looks backwards at the approaching crystal ball, tears leaking down his face as he pulls on his hand. He turns his attention back to the knob and pulls ferociously. The skin of his hand begins to pull away from his palm and sticks to the doorknob.</p><p>He turns around to check the closeness of the ball, and that would be his final mistake. The crystal ball crashes into his body and crushes his against the wall and floor.</p><p>Brain matter and blood spurt from the impact of the crystal ball, a sickening crunch was heard as all bones in his body was crushed.</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure was no more.</p><p>
  <em>Execution: Complete! </em>
</p><p>From behind a large fence stand fourteen students staring in horror of what was just seen. Many were crying and a few threw up. All were enraged.</p><p>How could someone so evil do this to them?</p><p>Monokuma cheers and whoops. "Wooooh! Yeah!"</p><p>I couldn't stand the noise. It was too much for me. The sounds of Hiro dying, Monokuma, the others... everything was too much.</p><p>Reaching up, I turn my hearing aids down and eventually off. I stand there watching Kyoko talk to Monokuma, Monokuma doing God knows what that made Mondo angry, and on and on until...</p><p>Monokuma leaves us then. He just... left.</p><p>Left us in despair.</p><p>
  <strong>Students left: 14</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trust level:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sayaka Maizono - 0</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mukuro Ikusaba - 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon Kuwata - 0</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chihiro Fujisaki - 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mondo Owada - 0</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Deceased)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hifumi Yamada - 0</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Celestia Ludenberg - 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sakura Ogami - 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Makoto Naegi - 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kyoko Kirigiri - 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Toko Fukawa - Master Y/n... 100</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Byakuya Togami - 0</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aoi Asahina - 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yasuhiro Hagakure (Deceased)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really sloppy, and I apologize. Maybe I need to take a little more time with the trials and stuff. I was just hyperfixed on this story and wanted to write nearly 16,000 words today.</p><p>I know the "It's actually Hiro who murdered Taka!" was completely out there, and I apologize for not putting in more clues about it.</p><p>I was going to make Leon the killer and Y/n would find other clues, but then I scrapped the idea and decided to kill off Hiro.</p><p>In my opinion, I think Hiro is  really smart but sleeps on it because people made fun of him for being too nerdy. So maybe that's why there's barely any clues.</p><p>Who knows what'll happen next? What item will you find on floor 2? Who will trust you more and who will trust you less? Will there be more decisions to come?</p><p>Stay tuned..</p><p>Edit: Forgot the closing argument and most of the trusts. (01/21/2021)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 2 - Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's gruesome. To watch a man get killed, crushed to death with nothing but despair in his eyes. The blood splatters and bones crushing rings throughout the room; the lifeless bodies (or what's left of one of them) burn behind my eyes.</p><p>My eyes stare at the ceiling, and the lights are still on. How long has it been since the trial... since Hiro's demise? That trial felt messy, and Hifumi nearly killed Taka. People blamed me for a moment, and Hiro was executed. He was killed because I noticed the tiny detail of Hiro's jacket not being how it usually is.</p><p>Am I to blame for both deaths? Taka and Hiro? If I hadn't dropped my key, Hiro wouldn't have killed Taka.</p><p>Blinking the cloud out from over my eyes, I focus back in on the ceiling. Eyes flicking to the clock on the wall, I'm surprised to notice that it's... 6:30. At least Mukuro taught me how to read an analog clock.</p><p>Sighing, I sit up and take my shirt from beside me. I pull it over my head and take my new room key from my pocket.</p><p>My journey to the kitchen is quick and blurred. I don't remember opening the doors to the dining hall.</p><p>I want to see Taka kneeling on the floor to scrape dried and hardened gum from the bottoms of the tables and chairs. I want to see Hiro laughing to keep his fear inside of him. I want to see everyone happy and smiling and gaining trust in each other.</p><p>But now everyone's too distrustful.</p><p>I enter the kitchen to see Sayaka placing the knife she claimed to have for self-defense in the trial back in the holder. I clear my throat. The idol whips around with the knife held tightly.</p><p>"Y/n! What are you doing here?" She smiles nervously.</p><p>My eyes bore into Sayaka's with heavy suspicion and intensity. "I wanted to be in the kitchen. Where I usually cook for everyone,"</p><p>Sayaka laughs. "Right,"</p><p>"Wanna help me cook something? I... don't think I'll be cooking for everyone anymore, but I don't believe you'd poison me," I head over to the cabinets and begin to take down a skillet. "You wouldn't kill someone."</p><p>Sayaka is silent behind me. Then there's footsteps and her blue hair appears beside me. "You're wrong,"</p><p>I click my tongue. "Really?"</p><p>"Last night, I was going to frame Makoto for murder so I could get out," She admits to me, a tremble clear in her voice. "I don't want to sound... evil, but I'm glad Taka died first."</p><p>"No matter what the subject is," I glance at Sayaka as I set the pan down on the gas-powered stove. "that will always sound evil, Sayaka."</p><p>"You have a point,"</p><p>My eyes roam her pale face. Is she distracted by something? Maybe her actions of trying to frame Makoto weighs heavy on her shoulders, and she won't try to commit murder in the future.</p><p>"It's not that, Y/n," A strange grin spreads across Sayaka's face. Giggling, she clasps her hands together in front of her. "I'm actually thinking about... Hiro's death. His execution."</p><p>My eyes widen. "How did you--"</p><p>"I'm psychic," She says with a straight face. Seeing my face of shock, her giggles increase in volume. "I'm just kidding, Y/n, I have great intuition."</p><p>A bark of laughter escapes me. I crack an egg into the pan and grab the spatula on the counter. My eyes turn to Sayaka.</p><p>"You change your mind 'bout killing?" I ask. "Y'know, since you know what happens when you get caught?"</p><p>Sayaka's light-hearted expression turns to a frown and she looks away. Her hand comes up to clutch at the pink bow on her uniform, a visible tremble in her body.</p><p>"I don't think you'll have to worry about me anytime soon. Maybe never," She laughs awkwardly.</p><p>"So, who was in your video?" It's a valid question if someone's willing to kill for it.</p><p>The idol hums at the question. "My bandmates. They're... like family to me, and I've worked <em>so hard</em> to get where I am. I-I just didn't want my dream to be taken from me,"</p><p>I nod along to her emotional words, but my mind focuses back in on my video. I know there's a lot of special effects in movies and stuff, but I know that whatever Monokuma showed me wasn't fake. I knew about my mom's illness and that she didn't have much time left, so her death didn't surprise me much (at least, now that the numb feeling is back). I can't help but wonder: Why did Bf/n throw himself off of a roof?</p><p>"Who was in your video?" Sayaka asks all of a sudden. She leans against the counter with her forearms, guilty eyes never leaving the knife set.</p><p>A snort forces its way out of my nose. My video. "I saw a video of the two people closest to me dying,"</p><p>Sayaka blinks at that. "... What?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't wanna believe it either, but Monokuma..." My throat closes as I look at the burning egg in the skillet. Shaking my head, I toss the egg into the trash and rub my eyes. "That bear's manipulative. If he told Bf/n to throw himself off of some building, there was a reason behind it."</p><p>"Bf/n... I know him. Didn't he have a..." Sayaka's eyes widened. "No way."</p><p>I could sense the question mark above my head. "What is it?"</p><p>"You're the... You're the significant other?!" Sayaka whisper yells. My eyes widen.</p><p>"Where the hell did you hear that from?!"</p><p>My hearing aids pick up the sound of a few people's feet. They're tapping pretty loud.</p><p>"Bf/n! He's the manager's nephew! He talked about a significant other named--"</p><p>Hearing footsteps about to enter the kitchen, I began to laugh loudly. Hina peeks her head into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n! Sayaka! I thought I heard people in here," Hina giggles, but she sounds faraway. Her eyes flick to the dining hall then inside the kitchen. "We're... having a meeting out here. Not a 'meeting' meeting like with Taka, but..."</p><p>My eyes soften. "We'll be in there in a moment,"</p><p>Hina, without saying a word, leaves the kitchen. I turn to Sayaka who had a inquisitive brow raised.</p><p>"Me and Bf/n weren't out. Like, publicly," Sayaka's face drops in shame.</p><p>"Ah! No, no, no! No making that face!"</p><p>"But I-I could've outed you to Hina and the others..."</p><p>"Oh, Hina already knows 'cause I told her, but the others don't," My throat bobs and clenches. "I might tell some of them, but only because I don't think they'd judge me."</p><p>Nodding with an encouraging grin, Sayaka claps her hands together. I grin and lift my hand, giving her a pat on the head. She gasps and blushes and stammers.</p><p>"Y/n!"</p><p>With a slight chuckle, I leave the kitchen with Sayaka following close behind me. In the dining hall, the two of us are greeted with twelve students waiting patiently for us to arrive.</p><p>"Hey," I sit on my usual table while Sayaka sits next to Makoto.</p><p>Byakuya raises his brow and smirks. "What? You aren't screaming your greetings like you used to?" I glare at his face. His devilishly handsome, sexy face.</p><p>"Byakuya, if you don't zip it, I'll kiss you,"</p><p>The heir seems taken aback. "You do mean... kill me, right?"</p><p>"I said what I said,"</p><p>Toko looks mildly surprised, as does the rest of the students, but unlike them, she goes into a fantasy.</p><p>Mukuro scoffs, bringing the attention to her now. "Uh, yeah. So, like, what's the point of this meeting? The hardass is... y'know, so I don't see the point in continuing these pointless meetings,"</p><p>"I'm with blondie," Mondo kicks his feet onto the table to get comfortable. "Why can't we do whatever the hell we want?"</p><p>My eyes shift to Mukuro's figure in slight bemusement. "'Cause we still need rules to coexist,"</p><p>"Rules schmules!" Mondo growls and raises his fist. "The hall monitor's dead! We don't need any fucking rules!"</p><p>"Besides," Mukuro flips the hair of her wig. "Didn't the 'no going out at night' rule Celeste made go kaplooey? We aren't safe when it's night, we aren't safe <em>ever</em>!"</p><p>Celeste hums. "Yes, that's true. However, I'd like to believe that it was Y/n's fault for not fixing his pocket seam, thus dropping his key and allowing a murder to happen,"</p><p>My face is on fire. "What the heck is that kinda logic?! I--"</p><p>"Knew about your pocket being faulty," Byakuya grins at my frustration. I glare at him. "If you had gone to the magazine girl earlier, maybe the murder wouldn't have happened."</p><p>Taka and Hiro would've been alive, sure, but Sayaka told me she was planning something last night. She was going to frame Makoto and escape.</p><p>"I <em>did</em> go to Junko for that exact reason, but we ended up talking for a while," Hifumi looks oddly excited by what I said, but I had elected to ignore him as had everyone else. "Then when we went to fix my pocket, the key was gone."</p><p>"Hmph,"</p><p>"You two talked...?" Hifumi grins with a perverted giggle. "A boy as masculine and muscular as yourself being with Ms. Enoshima by herself... What did you do together?"</p><p>Mukuro flushes red. "We talked! We're friends!"</p><p>"Since wh-when?" Toko spat at the soldier. "Master Y/n is m-mine and mine a-alone!"</p><p>Mukuro's jaw drops. "He's a person, not an object!"</p><p>"Y-You'd <em>like</em> to be an o-object," The writer growls and clenches her hands into fists. "A sl-slut like you..." She trails off, but everyone heard the insult.</p><p>"Slut...?"</p><p>I stand up and physically stood in Mukuro's pathway. She had began to storm towards Toko at an alarming pace, and that set me off.</p><p>She glares at me. "Move,"</p><p>"Junko, fighting amongst ourselves will only bring <em>distrust</em>!" I grab her hand in my own to grab her attention, but she glares over my shoulder at the cowering Toko. "Don't kill anyone, please. If you won't trust them, trust me."</p><p>Mukuro looks at me once again. "You don't know me," She violently whispers.</p><p>"You're right; I don't," Mukuro makes a noise of acknowledgement. "But I do know that you're sister is outside of this school waiting for you. This sounds selfish, but I'd like you to be my person. Stay alive for me?... I trust you now."</p><p>A tense moment passes with Mukuro glaring at both me and Toko. She backs off and puts her palms in the air, staring me in the eye.</p><p>"Fine, dork. Whatevs," She sighs. "So what now?"</p><p>"We need a new leader!" Hina claims loudly, smacking the bottom of her fist to her palm.</p><p>Celeste twirls her hair. "Of course, since the moral compass is gone, we'd need a replacement,"</p><p>"And the oldest went with him," Makoto rests his cheek on his fist.</p><p>"It's simple," Byakuya pushes his glasses up. "I'll be the leader."</p><p>It made sense, but...</p><p>A snort leaves my throat. It dissolves into a series of chuckles and giggles, teetering on the edge of cackling. Byakuya raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"Is something funny?"</p><p>"Haha! Ah--snkt--nah, it's just..." I begin to laugh again. "<em>You</em> as the leader?! You may be stupid sexy and pretty much run a corporation, but this is <em>survival</em>. I don't think that <em>you'll</em> think about the others' lives."</p><p>Chihiro nods. "Y/n has a point,"</p><p>Toko looks between me and Byakuya miserably. The question is clear on her face: Whose side do I go to?</p><p>"So then," Kyoko, who had been completely silent, speaks up. "who's the next candidate?"</p><p>"Oh, I vote Makoto," I send a wink to the boy in question. He blushes.</p><p>"I vote Makoto, too!" Sayaka agrees with me.</p><p>"I vote Y/n!" Hina squeals.</p><p>I'm being voted? Who's going to vote for me and be totally optimistic about it? Hina, of course.</p><p>Sakura hums. "I will wait to vote,"</p><p>"Who better to lead us than the person who inspires us?" Kyoko cracks a small smirk. She nods her head. "I vote Y/n."</p><p>Guys...</p><p>"I-If my Masters are o-ok with me voting," Toko touches her pointer fingers together. "Then... heh heh, I-I wouldn't mind Master Y-Y/n being our leader. Him in p-power makes me w-weak in th-the knees."</p><p>"Gah, what the hell," Leon shakes his head. "I vote for the jump man."</p><p>"The--The <em>jump man</em>?!" My voice cracks in embarrassment.</p><p>"Y/n! Y/n!" Mukuro begins to sway from side to side and grins from ear to ear. "Yaaas queen!"</p><p>I sweatdrop. "Junko?"</p><p>"From the way the votes are going, I believe that you'll be the leader," Celeste rests her chin on her folded fingers. Her crimson eyes open to stare at me. "What now, fearless leader?"</p><p>My mouth feels dry, but I know that there's an issue that needs to be addressed at the moment. I breathe heavily and look at Hifumi, who cowers instantly.</p><p>"Hifumi, you tried to murder someone to escape," My voice wavers, but I stand tall. "Personally, I don't trust you right now. I doubt the others trust you."</p><p>Hifumi stammers at everyone's clear mistrust. "W-Well, Mr. L/n, we don't have to do anything drastic!"</p><p>Drastic? "What, you think I'm gonna kill you? No, no," I punch my fist to my palm. "We just need to lock you up so there's no more murders!"</p><p>"Hmm... It's a rather bold idea," Kyoko's eyes pierce my soul. "What about Monokuma and his meetings? Food?"</p><p>Is... Is she testing me?</p><p>"Kyoko Kirigiri, you are a beautiful and intelligent woman," She blinks at the compliment. I shoot finger guns at her. "See, I never thought of that! From now on, you're my second-in-command!</p><p>"And I can bring Hifumi his food. I mean, I don't really do anything other than exercise and eat and... try to stop murder, but I can definitely do it,"</p><p>Byakuya tuts as he challenges me. "You forget that you can <em>easily</em> poison the food and kill Hifumi. Then we'd have a prime suspect and a dead body,"</p><p>"I wouldn't kill anyone," It hurt to say, yes, because I have thought about ending someone's life. I told Hina about it, and Sayaka told me about her plan that she would've executed had it not been for the body discovery announcement.</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't," As I'm about to settle down and confine Hifumi to his room, the heir decides to talk again. "Really? You expect me to believe you <em>wouldn't</em> murder somebody after the hole you punched into the computer screen?"</p><p>God, I already hate being in power. Is this how every world leader feels?</p><p>"Then I'll have someone watch me while I make his food. If I do something, it'll be seen and I'll be confined to my room,"</p><p>"And if that someone decides to be an accomplice and gets away with you?" I swore his eyes flickered to Mukuro, who was now at my side.</p><p>I chuckle. "I told you: I'm not killing anyone. If you don't trust me, watch me cook the food myself,"</p><p>Chihiro stands up out of her seat, and her face pulls in. Is she going to...?</p><p>"<em>Pl-Please</em> don't fight!"</p><p>Mondo growls and stands up as well. "I got no problems hittin' you two! You made a girl cry!"</p><p>"Wowza! Tough day on the job, huh, Y/n?"</p><p>"Yes it is, Monokuma, now--" I blink and go silent staring at the bear. He tilts his head and stares back. A high-pitched scream of shock erupts from my mouth at the bear's sudden appearance. I jump into Mukuro's arms and tremble.</p><p>Mukuro glares at the bear. "What do <em>you</em> want?"</p><p>Monokuma waves his paws dismissively. "Sheesh, calm down. I'm only here to deliver some news,"</p><p>Some news? In an effort to save some of my pride, I leap out of Mukuro's arms with a slight cough.</p><p>"What news, uh... st-stupid bear?!" I pump my fist at the awesome insult while a few of the other student sweatdrop.</p><p>Monokuma raises his paws in a placating manner. "Calm down, buckaroo! I had assumed that from all of this despair that you wouldn't come to the gym tomorrow! I had an announcement there, but I'm sayin' it now; so listen up, folks!</p><p>"New opportunities have been unleashed into your world!" The bear cackles like a madman. "So many places to explore and find clues in! I wonder, though..." His gaze settles on my stiff figure, and he smirks at the unease on my face. "will you find what you're looking for? Confirmation of <em>certain information</em>?! Who the hell knows! Puhuhuhu..."</p><p>As quick as the speed of light, Monokuma vanishes from thin air and leaves us curious.</p><p>"Er, fearless protagonist, Mr. L/n!" Hifumi curls in on himself, trying to make his larger body appear smaller. "Wh-What do we do now?"</p><p>I sigh and rub my eyes. I've been promoted leader for ten minutes and I've already made about four decisions. This isn't going to be easy. Especially since Monokuma seems focused on me for the time being.</p><p>"We're gonna find whatever Monokuma was talkin' about, then maybe we can find some tools and..." I grit my teeth. "Shoot. No, we can't do that."</p><p>Hina tilts her head in curiosity. "Huh? Do what?"</p><p>"The plate with the hollow outside... I bet Monokuma's filled in the gap by now," I bitterly spat, and I began to tap my foot anxiously. "Hmmm. Hifumi, you're coming with me in my group."</p><p>"I am?" The boy's eyebrows shoot up.</p><p>"He is?" A lot of the others deadpan.</p><p>"And you're stickin' close to me until we somewhat trust you enough to be alone in your room," I pump my fist into the air. "That means we're bunkin' in my room. Where I can watch you 24/7."</p><p>Mukuro laughs nervously, and Sayaka and Makoto look rather quesy. "Ahaha! That's... funny. You're joking right?"</p><p>"No, I'm not,"</p><p>"That's the most ridiculous idea I've heard this entire meeting," Byakuya rolls his eyes at my leadership.</p><p>I grin. "Aw, you care 'bout me, Byakuya?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Anyways!" I nod my head towards Hifumi. "Which would y'all rather prefer? Hifumi stays in his room, able to unlock his room without his key, murder someone and go back to his room, claiming he didn't do it 'cause he was on lockdown?</p><p>"Or... he stays with me where I watch his every move? I may be a leader, but I value your choices in the matter, guys," I cross my arms and gaze at everyone. From Chihiro's nervousness to Mondo's rage to Celeste's amusement to Kyoko's stoicism.</p><p>"This is the best course of action for the group," Celeste smiles sweetly and clasps her hands together. She opens her eyes and leans forward. "Besides, if Y/n were to be the next victim, we'd know who to pick as the blackened."</p><p>Kyoko hums. "I don't think he'll kill Y/n like that if he stays with him. It's too risky, and we won't believe him when it's time to vote,"</p><p>Byakuya scoffs and stands up. "If you need me, I'll be searching the new areas for 'new opportunities' as Monokuma put it. Maybe with this information we can make the game..." He begins to mutter to himself as he leaves the dining hall.</p><p>I sigh. "Ok, whatever! Sure you have long, sexy legs and a nice back, but... but I have Kyoko! Her hair's pretty and her legs also look nice!"</p><p>Kyoko simply stares at me, boring holes into the side of my head. "Oh really?"</p><p>"Kyaaah! Oh my God, I went on about respecting people and I didn't respect the fact that... maybe you didn't want me to be a flirt!" I face physically hurts with how hot my s/c skin felt.</p><p>"Never mind that, darling," Celeste pushes herself out of her own seat and brushes her palms against her black dress. "I'm curious about the new areas Monokuma unlocked, as well."</p><p>I point at the dejected and depressed Hifumi. "Alrighty, Hifumi! Time to search some areas of the school together!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was sort of a filler chapter, but it does have some information that will help readers. Small, minor details that probably don't matter now, but totally will later.</p><p>For example, what happened when Taka's best friend (boyfriend) was executed? He couldn't lead anymore. That begs the question: What'll make Y/n L/n break?<br/>About the flirting, you use it as a defense mechanism as of now, but before the motive video, it was simply to compliment people. But I have an idea about where to go with the flirting.</p><p>I've picked out who lives and dies for this chapter, for when the object is returned to the correct person and when it isn't... but I won't wait that long for answers.</p><p>Should I take the idea out? I wanted this to be a "readers mostly control the story", and it'd be somewhat like the beta version of the game, Distrust. I'm not too sure, though.</p><p>If I do decide to take it out of this book, I'll put the idea in the next book and work from there. Most likely, if it is taken out, I'll leave the Mukuro Ikusaba trust bond open so she'll have the most likely survival.</p><p>Also, I was kinda dragging Byakuya while dreaming/writing this in my head at 3 am two nights ago. That's why there's so much arguing between you two... romance perhaps? Jk, I don't like Byakuya like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 2 - Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we get started, I have a quick announcement! I've started a new book called "A Different Despair - Danganronpa Another IF"! It's Mukuro Ikusaba/Junko Enoshima Centric, with a non-despair Junko! POVs change every few chapters as well.</p><p>Check it out if you're interested!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take me too long to figure out that "new opportunities" to explore was referring to the second floor.</p><p>With Hifumi trailing behind me, I walk up the once boarded off stairs. From behind me, I hear the fanfiction writer complaining about having to take the stairs, but I ignore him.</p><p>As soon as my feet touch the second floor of the academy, I can sense something different. My eyes wander up towards the lighting--it's blue. Are the lights going to change with each floor we go to?</p><p>"Where to first, fearless protagonist?!" Hifumi grins and pushes his glasses up.</p><p>I look to the left to see Makoto going into a door labeled "Pool". Since he's there, we can search somewhere else, then.</p><p>"We're gonna go up ahead and look..." I point to the subtle shift in lighting. It looks like there's a red light ahead. "over there! C'mon, Hifumi, we got no time to waste!"</p><p>Immediately, my feet begin their way down the hall. I hear Hifumi cry and and rush to be by my side.</p><p>"It looks... frightening up here," The male puffs out his chest and says in a deep voice. "But it is no match for my powers of intimidation! I will lead you through this and save the day!"</p><p>I sweatdrop. "That's great, bud,"</p><p>Standing in front of mahogany doors, I look at the plaque saying what room this is. The... library? I slide the door open and allow Hifumi to enter first with me right behind him. The door slides closed.</p><p>Inside I see Byakuya and Toko, and the latter is staring at the blond while drooling. Her gaze snaps to me the moment I enter the library, and all I can think is...</p><p>"Oh, no," I sigh.</p><p>Toko clasps her hands together and wiggles where she stands. "Master Y-Y/n! Ehehe... both of my m-masters in the s-same place a-as me..." Her face flushes red, a line of drool down her chin. She pokes her fingers together.</p><p>Byakuya seems to be talking to himself. He's muttering about something. "... But still, this library is most interesting..." He trails off once he sees me.</p><p>"Uh, what's so interesting about this library?" I scratch the back of my head.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud,"</p><p>I <em>really</em> don't like this guy...</p><p>"So, Toko, you enjoying the library so far?" I giggle. "Y'know, being the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, I'd figure you'd like these books."</p><p>Toko flushes and looks away. "N-No... Nothing here r-really c-catches my eye..."</p><p>"Indeed. There's a plethora of books, it's true, but the content seems... lacking," Hifumi nods to himself as he pushes his glasses up for the effect. "Where's the comic books!? Where's the young adult section!?"</p><p>"Comic b-books? Young adult? That stuff's a w-waste of time..." Toko spits at the male, clenching her hands into a strangling motion.</p><p>Hifumi scoffs. "I've seen what you write, Ms. Fukawa. Talented as you are, your stuff isn't any more 'worthwhile',"</p><p>"My stories are filled with true love and pure feelings! Don't compare them to that garbage of yours! Your writing doesn't even m-mean anything. It's just a bunch of j-jumbled up letters...! S-Someone should just... burn it all."</p><p>"Ooh, the lady doth protest too much, methinks! I bet you're secretly into boy-on-boy action!"</p><p>"Boy-on-boy...? I don't care if it's a-anime or comics or fanfic or wh-whatever!" Toko jabs her finger at Hifumi accusingly. "It's all filth! Throwaway culture that'll be trashed and forgotten in half a decade! Ugh... just t-talking about it makes me sick to my s-stomach. I feel like I'm g-gonna throw up..."</p><p>"Grr...! You've insulted me, and you've insulted my honor!"</p><p>"Alright, alright! Pack it up, you two," I step between the two writers when I see Hifumi take a step forward. I shoot a glare at both of them. "We aren't here to fight; we're here to search the floor for clues and an escape route. Got it?"</p><p>"Crystal clear, Mr. L/n"</p><p>"O-Of course, M-Master Y/n,"</p><p>I pinch the bridge of my nose and look around the library. Books are crammed into their cases, and the shelves look as though they're going to collapse from how bent they look.</p><p>Sighing, I turn to look near the other bookcase, and I see someone tucked in the corner. How did I not see her before?</p><p>"Kyoko? Were you here the whole time, or...?" I trail off as I wander up to the lavender haired girl. She looks up from her investigation.</p><p>"Y/n," She nods her head in greeting. "I had a feeling that either you or Makoto would come in here first."</p><p>She goes silent, staring at something behind the counter. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I tug at the collar of my f/c hooded shirt.</p><p>"So... we're just gonna wait for Makoto cutie?"</p><p>I could see the gears turning and whirring in her head. "Makoto cutie?" Kyoko whispers to herself.</p><p>"Oh, Kyoko! Y/n!" Speak of the angel.</p><p>Makoto speed walks towards us with a bright smile on his face, teeth shining. He comes to a stop.</p><p>"What's--"</p><p>"Hmm," Kyoko unceremoniously cuts the boy off. She looks up at the lighting before glancing at her dust covered and gloved fingers. "It's remarkably dusty in here. And the lighting is less than ideal. For a library, it's not the kind of place I'd want to do much reading in..."</p><p>"You can say that again," I fold my arms across my chest, trying to hold in a sneeze.</p><p>"Hey... is that a laptop?" Makoto's voice knocks me out of my thoughtful state, and my eyes follow his line of sight.</p><p>"Yeah! I can play those Cool Math games!" I grin, but it drops once I see the disapproval on Kyoko's blank face. "That... It's a lie! I was kidding!"</p><p>"It's broken" Kyoko sighs and looks away from the laptop. "I tried pressing the power button earlier, but nothing happened."</p><p>"Aww, bummer,"</p><p>"It's broken, huh? Too bad," Makoto looks behind him and hums. He walks towards a lonely shelf sitting a few feet away from our position. He picks something up from the shelf.</p><p>"Hope's Peak Academy...?"</p><p>Kyoko follows the boy and stands off to the side. Feeling alone, I also follow them.</p><p>"It was buried under a thick layer of dust. It must have been sitting there for quite a while. Well, shall we see what's inside?"</p><p>"But...we shouldn't read other people's mail without their permission,"</p><p>"What we <em>shouldn't</em> do is leave this here without finding out what's inside,"</p><p>"O-Okay..."</p><p>I shake my head in disapproval. "Bullying an adorable boy like Makoto... Not cool, Kyoko,"</p><p>Kyoko blankly stares at me.</p><p>Makoto begins to read the piece of paper that was inside the envelope. "Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning with full government support. Out graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field," Makoto's brow furrows as he reads on. "However, Hope's Peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary. But make no mistake--this is not the end for Hope's Peak Academy. We intend to reopen out doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved."</p><p>"Issues... closure?" I mutter, bitting my thumb.</p><p>"That being said, this is the end for now, and I would like to personally and sincerely thank everyone for your help and support over the years. For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations," Makoto finishes.</p><p>"What does this mean?"</p><p>Byakuya tuts. His arms are crossed and he's smirking. "Hmm... The contents of this letter are quite interesting indeed,"</p><p>"It would seem Hope's Peak had stopped functioning as a school," Kyoko says as she runs her finger on the dusty envelope. "And judging by the amount of dust the letter had collected, it doesn't seem to have happened recently. If I had to guess, I'd say this letter could be at least a year old."</p><p>"So...you're saying Hope's Peak closed down at least a year ago?" Makoto says is disbelief.</p><p>"Most likely, the mastermind took over the abandoned school in order to put on this little performance," Byakuya says.</p><p>"Wait, no, I can't accept that," I rub my fingers against my temples to relieve the inevitable headache. "A few days ago, we got here. That means that when we entered the school... it was already closed? That makes no sense!"</p><p>Byakuya hums, putting his finger to his temple in thought. "That must have all been part of the mastermind's plan. They lured us all in here. Someone who could create a place to judge and execute people could potentially be capable of anything,"</p><p>"That's assuming that the letter is <em>real</em>. It's weird..." I mutter while crossing my arms.</p><p>"If it <em>is</em> real, though, that does solve one mystery surrounding the school..." Kyoko folds her arms across ger chest while staring at the letter. Curiosity and bemusement swirl in her lavender eyes. "The reason there are no other students here could be because the school had already closed down."</p><p>"That would be a nice, simple solution, it's true," The heir sighs as he drops his arms to his sides.</p><p>"But then..." Makoto points at one of the paragraphs on the paper. "what about this other part?"</p><p>My eyes skim over where his finger settle. "This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary. But make no mistake--this is not the end for Hope's Peak Academy. We intend to reopen out doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved," I read the paragraph aloud.</p><p>Makoto hums and cups his chin in his hand. "What did they mean by <em>serious issues</em>? That's apparently why the school had to close... Is there any connection between that and what's happening to us now...?"</p><p>"If the two events are in fact connected, uncovering that connection would be a useful clue, on top of figuring out the mastermind's motive. Although I can't really say any more until we find more details," Kyoko hums.</p><p>"So in other words, only the mastermind knows the truth right now," Byakuya scoffs.</p><p>The puppet master's motive... What would drive a person to lock sixteen teenagers inside of a high school and force them to off each other? Were they psychotic? A sociopath?</p><p>I imagine that the person is cooped up somewhere in the school or nearby, watching all of this murder and betrayal happening with a sick smile on their face. Their eyes would be shaking from the sheer despair of it all, laughter heavy in their chest.</p><p>Were they always like this, or did something make them this way? Maybe they made themselves like this by watching things not meant for kids. Like watching their dog get run over and liking it.</p><p>It's sick... to <em>want</em> to watch others suffer just for pleasure. Or "despair" as Monokuma says. But that can't be all there is to it, right? Just despair...? Despair can't be that great. It doesn't give a person the will to live... like <em>him</em>...</p><p><em>No</em>. I can't think about him. I know that Monokuma has connections and whatnot, but <em>he</em> just jumped off of a building with a grin... Was he feeling despair?</p><p>I want to believe that he's alive, that they're both alive, but I have thus nagging feeling in the back of my skull telling me that they've been dead for a while. A while? How could they be dead for a while if we entered the school a little over a week ago? Maybe my mind's wrong, or...</p><p>
  <em>Maybe my memories are wrong? </em>
</p><p>While I was thinking these things, I successfully led Hifumi back to the dining hall so we can check in. I sat down in a chair and pulled my feet into the seat, mind cloudy.</p><p>"So, wh-what did everyone find?" Chihiro, surprisingly, starts off the meeting.</p><p>Hifumi pushes his glasses up with a grin. "There's a library!"</p><p>"And a pool! A freakin' pool!" A happy Hina claps her hands. "And locker rooms filled with exercise equipment!"</p><p>"There was not, however, anything resembling an escape route," Sakura says in a solemn tone.</p><p>There were a few whispers of agreement.</p><p>"Uh, yeah! But, check out the <em>fantastic</em> thing that I found!" Mukuro grins from ear to ear and puts up a peace sign. "I found a warehouse and a bathhouse! It had an attached spa, so we can all spa it up!</p><p>"The warehouse has all kinds of junk," She continues, oblivious to one biker's sudden anger. "Like, it has food, clothes, and that junk. It's like a free-for-all! Talk about a major sale."</p><p>"Keep in mind, of course, that going out at nighttime is still prohibited. Please do not forget..." Celeste says neutrally, looking to the side at Mondo's anger.</p><p>"Not like <em>that</em> rule we created helped when a murder happened, Celeste," I pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh. "Did--"</p><p>Mondo interrupts me with a fist to his palm. "Shut up! Did anyone find a fuckin' exit? Some kinda way out of this hell hole?"</p><p>"Um, well... No, but..." Sayaka goes silent in fear when the biker growls out of frustration.</p><p>"Nothing in the warehouse," He turns his lavender gaze to Mukuro who's silently looking at her red press-on nails. "that could help us get outta here? Anything?"</p><p>Mukuro scoffs. "Ugh, no. If I found something, why would I keep that hidden?"</p><p>"You fuckin' people," Mondo growls. "Who gives a shit if we have a goddamn pool now!? Or a warehouse, or whatever the fuck! We're still trapped in this piece of shit school! We need to find a goddamn way OUT!"</p><p>"Now, now. There is no point in taking your anger out on us," Celeste idly smiles behind her hand. "Adaptation is the key, yes? For now we must each find a way to enjoy our current situation."</p><p>"Whatever you say, ya fuckin' loon..."</p><p>I decide to speak up to stop the impending argument from commencing, and I <em>really</em> don't want to deal with that.</p><p>"Hey, pack it up! Geez, some people," I stand from my chair and hold myself tall. "Look, we didn't find anything today, cool. There's always tomorrow and maybe the next day after that. No need to get all worked up."</p><p>After a brief minute of silence, Kyoko stands from her seat. "So, are we done for today?"</p><p>I nod, still distracted by my thoughts. Was I forgetting something? "Yeah, we're done. C'mon, Hifumi, we're roomates,"</p><p>I motion with a slight nod of my head for Hifumi to follow me, and he trails behind me like a sad puppy. Once we arrive at my room, I unlock my door and step into the room with Hifumi closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Hmm, this is a situation where I'd never thought I'd be in," Hifumi looks around my room, face screwed up in disgust at the decor. "I see you have... blankets?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess Monokuma somehow knows that I tend to run cold at night," A bark of laughter escapes my throat. "How he knows, I have no idea."</p><p>"Indeed. It <em>is</em> very peculiar. My room is decorated with posters and art of my favorite mangas and animes,"</p><p>"Weird..." How the hell does Monokuma know so much about us? Was the puppet master stalking us before we stepped foot inside the academy?</p><p>Or is the puppet master secretly one of these sixteen students? If so, I have my eye on Kyoko. Not to be too suspicious, but she hasn't even told anyone her talent. Even Mukuro, who I'm trusting, told me her talent. I can't help but wonder what her talent is.</p><p>I wave towards the bed. "You can take the bed; I'm fine on the floor,"</p><p>Hifumi nods graciously. "Ah! You're a fine gentleman, Mr. L/n!"</p><p>Long after the night-time announcement, I lay shirtless on my floor with a nest of blankets surrounding me. My mind can't help but focus on that letter, Kyoko's secrets, and the mysteries of this school.</p><p>Hope's Peak Academy has been closed down for a year, but we arrived a week ago. I even saw a few students entering the school! Some guy with a bunch of hamsters, a redhead with a camera, and even a blonde girl who looked like royalty. A strange bunch, that's for sure.</p><p>Maybe it's the paranoia getting to me, spiking my nerves and clotting my arteries until I explode from the stress and anxiety. The twisting feeling in my gut grows.</p><p>I can't help but feel... uneasy. The air seems heavy and thick, almost as if someone shut off the air conditioner. Is it hot in here or is it just me?</p><p>I blink my tired, red-rimmed eyes closed before they snap back open. <em>Something's watching me</em>. I hurriedly sit up and look to the corner of the room, petrified.</p><p>A blinking red eye watches my movements. It's too dark to see the body but, judging by the illumination of the red eye, it's Monokuma.</p><p>Why is Monokuma in my room?</p><p>Heart stuck in my throat, my jaw drops open in horror. Is he going to kill me? What rule did I break? Did I even break a rule?</p><p>On the bed beside where Monokuma stands menacingly yet docile, Hifumi turns over in his sleep. The bear's head turns toward the bed, and I catch the devilish smirk in the dark.</p><p>"Don't you dare," I shakily gasp out, grabbing one of my blankets as self-defense. "Don't hurt him."</p><p>Monokuma turns his head back to me and tilts his head. Even without my hearing aids in, I could practically hear the way the whirring echoes in the room. Then the monochromatic bear takes a step forward towards me. I shuffle backwards and knock my head against the small table my room has.</p><p>Never in my life would I thought that I'd be afraid of a two foot tall bear...</p><p>"Wh-What is it? Why're you <em>here</em>?" I whisper ferociously, but I could feel my voice break halfway through.</p><p>Monokuma, now in front of me, leans in and stares at my terrified face. Flinching away from the bear, I turn my face away from the gleam of his red eye. His paw--somehow soft and furry despite being robotic--caresses my face gently, almost as if he cares for me.</p><p>"St-Stop..."</p><p>Monokuma silently steps back to gaze at me once more. Then he turns around and vanishes from sight.</p><p>My heart hammers against my chest, and I do my best to control my unsteady breaths. I bring my trembling hands up to cover my face, and I'm surprised to feel wetness on my cheeks. I'm... crying.</p><p>What the hell even <em>was</em> that?</p><p>Too afraid to go to sleep, I spend to rest of the night curled into a ball and watching the bed. Hifumi needs to be safe. Sure, he's an almost murderer, but I don't want the fanfic creator to die in front of me.</p><p>My throat is dry. My eyes are dry. My hands are shaking. Everything feels the same. I need textures. Textures. Smooth. Spiky. Buffed. Bumpy.</p><p>I feel my chest jump and my shoulders tremble. Tears start to race down my cheeks as the internal fear becomes external. The realization hits me.</p><p><em>Monokuma came into my room. He's watching us all. He's killing those we love. He's making us kill each other. I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe I can't breathe Ican'tbreatheIcan'tbreatheIcan'tbreatheIcan'tbreatheIcan'tbreathe</em>--</p><p>We'll never get out of here... We're all going to die...</p><p>I choke down my sobs so that Hifumi won't wake up, hoping that I'm not too loud. It's a miracle that Hifumi doesn't wake up.</p><p>How much more of this can we take?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola niños!</p><p>Haha, yeah.,., I'm not funny at all, but I do like to dream.</p><p>Monokuma showed up in your room! Any idea why? ;) Perhaps you'll figure it out, perhaps you won't. Maybe this will be answered at the final trial. Who knows?</p><p>Also, I'm 💗💙💜.... if you know what I mean 😏..</p><p>This was also somewhat of a filler chapter, but you get to hang out with people the next chapter! Don't worry, I used a spinner app to get randomized names, so whatever.</p><p>[I totally forgot to mention this! So the days go FTE, Story, FTE. So the next chapter is two FTE with two random characters selected using a spinner. Then the story like Byakuya suddenly not meeting with the others or whatever. Then one more FTE with one more randomized person, and I won't include the two from the previous FTE for the rest of the chapter (game chapter, y'know).</p><p>So if Chihiro and Byakuya are in the first FTE, they won't be in the next FTE. The others like Hina and Sakura who weren't spun in the first FTE can totally be in the second FTE.</p><p>I should probably explain the trust system. For example, Toko trusts you (maybe a little too much) but it's super high. I've changed the rules a little for it, but pretty much the same concept.</p><p>You can earn many points for a character, pretty much unlimited. I've decided to take out the "Found Object" implement, but Mukuro's level 2 trust will remain.</p><p>It's more likely that people who don't trust you are more likely to kill, and it's more likely that people who do trust you are more likely to survive.</p><p>Each average level will be randomly spun and one name will be taken from the spins. (For now, only like four names will be spun since trust isn't that high yet.) Then I will spin one for the killer and another time for the victim.</p><p>Oh, yeah, some people are destined to survive while others are destined to die.</p><p>Or... am I lying? ;) Who knows?]</p><p>^^ sorry if that looks a little confusing lmao..</p><p>[Edited 02/17/2021]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 2 - Daily Life (Free Time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n hangs out with Sakura, Byakuya, and Chihiro.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes burn. I could tell that they're dry and raw from crying all night. The fear and despair from being trapped in this school swirls in my chest, beating against my ribs in an awful thump. What did we even do to deserve this?</p>
<p>The screen in my room flickers on to show Monokuma with his stupid face and his stupid wine glass. I just barely manage to put my hearing aids in my ears to hear what he’s saying. "--bastards! It's 7 am in the morning! Time to wake up Let's all strive to do our best today!!" He leans in close to the camera with a smirk. "Oh, I almost forgot... I have updated your Electronic Student ID Card, so pay attention! There is a new School Rule, so please check it out! Lets enjoy an even more wholesome school life from now on!"</p>
<p>With that, the screen flickers off and leaves me to stare at the wall. I sigh and look to Hifumi's rising form in my bed. He stretches out his arms with a lewd moan. I cringe.</p>
<p>Hifumi startles when he sees me on the floor. "Mr. L/n?! Why are you in my room?!"</p>
<p>"This is my room, remember? I decided to watch you,"</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I do remember that…” Hifumi trails off with a blush on his face. My head tilts curiously. “Thank you for not killing me.”</p>
<p>A hoarse laugh escapes the confines of my throat. “Kill you? Hifumi, I don’t excuse your actions but I do understand them, so… Heh, just don’t try to kill anyone again,” My e/c gaze meets his surprised beady eyes with a small smile on my face.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I use your bathroom, Mr. L/n?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Go ahead,”</p>
<p>Hifumi stands from his position in sitting on my bed and walks to my bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After a few moments, my ears pick up on the sound of my shower running.</p>
<p>I glance around and pick up my shirt that’s laying on the floor haphazardly, crumpled into a f/c ball and probably needing a wash. I bring the fabric up to my nose and sniff the material before scrunching my nose and sighing because the stench of sweat is strong when you got too close to it. The others don’t need their leader to smell like that.</p>
<p>Shakily, I stand and make my way to the dresser that Monokuma had supplied to me for some odd reason. I never bothered to check inside of it when we first got here--the killing game just started and a murder <em> did </em>happen just a few days later--but now seems like the perfect opportunity without the others breathing down my neck. My hands grab onto the top left drawer of the four drawers and pull it out. My gaze narrows.</p>
<p>“Clothes…?”</p>
<p>More specifically, this drawer had a few hooded t-shirts--five, to be exact--in a few colors. They were… plain red, blue, black, white, and purple. A slip of paper sat on top of the blue shirt in the middle, and, curiously, I picked the paper up and let my eyes scan over it.</p>
<p>“Upupu! It’s your pal Monokuma!</p>
<p>Now, you may be wondering ‘Monokuma?! How the hell did you get me clothes?!’ Listen, bastard, everyone has things in their rooms set for their specific preferences. Wow, that must make you pretty boring! Plain shirts like those definitely don’t belong to a devilishly sexy man like yourself, you know? If you want to… get freaky with me--”</p>
<p>I crumple the paper and toss it into the trash next to the dresser. A sigh of irritation leaves my mouth, and I can’t help but wonder why the hell Monokuma seems to like to torture me. Did I show too much brain in the trial? While that may not be it, next time I’ll just…</p>
<p>Why am I thinking that there’s going to be a next time?</p>
<p>Steeling myself, I bend slightly to check the bottom left drawer this time. And it’s… balls? And another note. I pick it up and read it over.</p>
<p>“Hey, Y/n! Here’s some balls! You know, because you won’t get any anymore!</p>
<p>Love, Monomuka &lt;3”</p>
<p>I trash that note as well. I remove the small box of balls and give them a once-over. They look like those stress balls you get when you’re… you know… stressed. They’re a light pink and are surprisingly heavy when I lift one in my hand.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t particularly need these. I’ll just put them in the storage room that Mukuro found and call it a day,” </em>
</p>
<p>Setting the box down on top of the dresser, I open the top right drawer this time. For some reason, my usual style of pants are in the same colors as the shirts in the drawer over, but why the hell would I match colors? Matching is for losers. The only time I matched in my life was when I dressed as a crayon for Halloween.</p>
<p>Sliding that drawer closed, I turn my attention to the last drawer on the bottom right. Opening the drawer, my breath catches in my throat. Is this…?</p>
<p>My hands tremble as I pick up the package, a giddy smile breaking across my face. It feels genuine…</p>
<p>“Green tea candy!”</p>
<p>A knock at the door makes my eyes dart behind me in slight surprise. I can hear the shower still running, and I doubt that anyone would want to see Hifumi right now. What did this person want?</p>
<p>Cautiously, I move towards the door as I tighten my hold on the candy bag in my hand. I reach out and grab my doorknob, unlocking it, and opening it to reveal…</p>
<p>“Sakura?” I blink in surprise and lower my stance of defense. Her silver gaze softens when she sees me, and I tilt my head. “What’re you doin’ here? N-Not that I don’t want you here, it’s just… Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Sakura laughs softly under her breath and shakes her head. “Hina was worried about you staying the night alone with Hifumi. We all were besides Byakuya. I decided to come and check on you to make sure that you were alright,”</p>
<p>My cheeks heat up. “O-Oh? That’s real nice of you, Sakura, but I’m fine. Hifumi’s in the shower right now, and I was lookin’ at this weird dresser that I forgot to check out a few days ago,”</p>
<p>“Hm. It seems as if you, Hina, and I have all gotten a similar chest,” Sakura crosses her arms with a slight frown. “I don’t know about the others. Apparently we were all too distracted to check in the dressers.”</p>
<p>I nod my head slightly. “Yeah, with everything that happened…”</p>
<p>“Indeed. I will take my leave now,” Sakura nods her head and begins to walk away from my room.</p>
<p>My eyes watch as she goes. Sakura is so sweet. “Hey, Sakura!”</p>
<p>She pauses in her step and turns around. I take a step out of my room with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of my head. “Wanna hang out?”</p>
<p>Her silver eyes move up and then down with a slight smile. “In a few minutes when you put on some clothes,”</p>
<p>Puzzled, I glance down and take notice of the lack of shirt and shoes on my body. My face heats up. I send her a grateful grin which she returns and I step back inside my room and to my dresser. Hifumi is sitting on the bed and perks up when he sees me.</p>
<p>“Mr. L/n, your shower’s water is amazing! It’s much better than mine, and I’ve only been able to use it a few times,”</p>
<p>“Hifumi, you’re ready for the day?” I ask as I throw on the purple hooded t-shirt and hopping on my feet trying to put on my white tabi shoes. Hifumi seems confused. “Ready? Y’know, we’re gonna go and hang out with Sakura. Like, right now.”</p>
<p>I walk to the door with Hifumi trailing behind me nervously. We walk out to see Sakura patiently waiting, and she nods her head in our direction. I jog up to her with a tired smile.</p>
<p>“Sakura, is it OK if Hifumi hangs out with us?”</p>
<p>Sakura looks over my head to stare at the male behind me. Her muscles tense and the silver of her eyes darken immensely; however, she nods her consent. “Though I wasn’t aware that Hifumi’s would be present, this will be fine,”</p>
<p>The three of use begin to walk towards the dining hall, and we sit at one of the back tables away from a few curious bystanders’ eyes. Hifumi sits next to me and I sit next to Sakura, but there’s a seat in between Sakura and Hifumi. The air is slightly tense.</p>
<p>I clear my throat. “So. You must do some pretty intense training for your muscles to be that big… What’s your workout routine?”</p>
<p>“I train every morning and in my free time I also train. My workout routine is to fight against any opponent I can to be at the top,” Sakura says, voice relaxing along with her shoulders. I sigh internally. Thank God. “My post-training workout break is the most relaxing time of my day. The sensation of your muscles cooling down after heating up during a workout is the only true reward. No matter how many times I experience it, I never get tired of it.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you enjoy the post-training break more than the actual workout,” Hifumi points out softly. He taps his finger to his chin.</p>
<p>“Perhaps so, but it is my destiny to fight,”</p>
<p>“Destiny to fight?” I hum with a raised brow and a slight frown. “That’s why you train all the time, then. To get stronger.”</p>
<p>“Yes. From the day I was born, I’ve been fighting. Heaven sent me to live as its champion,” Sakura states with a hint of pride in her voice. She has a smirk on her face, and I can’t help but smile at her happiness.</p>
<p>“Talk about a cool legend…” I grin.</p>
<p>“My father was my master, and my every waking moment was spent with him learning to fight,” The warrior sighs. “As a child, I sparred with boxing champions and hit the mat with wrestling gold medalists. I was no match for them when I first began, of course… But before long, <em> they </em> were no match for <em> me </em>.”</p>
<p>“Y-You mean you starting beating people like that? It’s like those heroes in my mangas and animes that start from the bottom and work their way to the top with their hard work and determination! And also…” Hifumi’s tone of voice drops a few octaves. “to get the ladies.”</p>
<p>Sakura firmly ignores him. “I’d say my specialty is solid stand-up that transitions into grappling and a strong ground game. Essentially, it’s a complicated approach. Anything else just wouldn’t make sense. You can only become the best by reaching the top of each discipline, then fusing them all together,”</p>
<p>Stand-up fighting, grappling, and a strong ground game… I don’t really do fighting because I like to be passive but I can work my way around a metal bat pretty well. Besides that, I wouldn’t know what she’s talking about. But I think that all of those things are kind of different…</p>
<p>“Oh, like… mixed martial arts!” I exclaim with a confident laugh. Inside the anxiety of getting the question wrong is bubbling.</p>
<p>Sakura nods, and the panic I felt is now subsiding. “That’s right. It’s the most effective real-world fighting style, which is why I chose it,” Sakura’s fingers clench on her arms, determination showing in her silver eyes. “I don’t want to just be the best in competitions. I want to be the strongest human on Earth.”</p>
<p>Hifumi hesitantly speaks up. “Um… but, aren’t you already the best, Ms. Oogami?”</p>
<p>“No, not yet. There’s still someone I have to surpass…”</p>
<p>That answer surprises me greatly because I never would have thought that there was somebody more powerful than Sakura. The concept seems impossible.</p>
<p>“Really?” I manage to say from within my thoughts.</p>
<p>“Until I can beat him, I’ll never become the strongest…” Sakura deflates in her seat slightly and pushes her chair out. She stands with a nod of her head. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it another time, if the opportunity presents itself.”</p>
<p>I watch as Sakura leaves the dining hall with clenched fists. Sakura looks so… dejected but filled with determination at the same time. How is it possible? To look so defeated but so determined simultaneously.</p>
<p>
  <b>I feel like I grew closer with Sakura…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hifumi had wanted to go to the library to find some sort of comic book. Now I’m in this shitty situation with the sexy Byakuya Togami himself.</p>
<p>… Let me explain.</p>
<p>After we finished our time with Sakura, we went to the library so Hifumi could do whatever he wanted to do. I was having a great day so far and it was only eleven in the morning. When we got to the library, it was dark. Not dark but dim, and the only light source came from a single lamp on the far back table with a familiar person sitting at it.</p>
<p>“Byakuya,” I sing and skip up to him, plopping down in the chair at the same table.</p>
<p>Byakuya takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose, and closes his book with a firm <em> clap! </em> that echoes through the near silent library. His blue eyes glare into my own e/c ones, and I couldn’t help but think he is adorable.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, nothing, I just was gonna say hi!”</p>
<p>“... I have a question for you,” He says as soon as I’m getting ready to stand up. Slowly, I lower myself back into my chair and blink. He has a question for me?</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Your ‘Ultimate Parkourist’ title. How did you get it?” The question stuns me into silence. Who knew that Byakuya would ask something so personal? “Speak up, I don’t have all day.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well… When I was young, I started to jump off of stuff and it got me into parkour,” I say simply. When I actually think about it, that’s kind of a lame backstory. “One day, I climbed the tallest building in Japan with no gear or anything within, like, fifteen minutes. Then I went back down. That’s how Hope’s Peak Academy actually accepted me into the school.”</p>
<p>“... So you got into Hope’s Peak by being stupid and near suicidal?” Byakuya rolls his eyes and scoffs. “That answers my question.”</p>
<p>“And what question would that be, handsome?”</p>
<p>The heir sneers and upturns his nose at me. “How a meathead like you, with absolutely zero real plans for the future or any real talent, can get into this school,”</p>
<p>“Wh--?! Parkour <em> is </em> a talent!”</p>
<p>“Climbing up buildings? Any idiot can do that,” He chuckles in a way that sends my heart beating faster out of pure rage. “I bet even a simpleton such as <em> Makoto </em>could climb a building in fifteen minutes. That’s a waste of a title that Hope’s Peak gave to you.”</p>
<p>I huff. “Oh, yeah? What the hell is the ‘Ultimate Affluent Progeny’ supposed to be? Anyone can be good at business,”</p>
<p>“Maybe so, but <em> I </em> am the <em> best </em>. It comes naturally to me, and it’s something I win at easily,” Byakuya stands from his chair with his book in his hand. “I am the Ultimate Perfection, and I will also win this game we’re in right now.”</p>
<p>With that, he walks out of the library with his head held high. A thick cloud of smugness follows him as he leaves. There goes my good mood.</p>
<p>
  <b>I feel like I grew closer with Byakuya…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hifumi and I were talking in the hallway just outside of the library when I heard someone round the corner. I glance toward the person to see Chihiro pricking her arm with the tip of her nail. Worried, I scratch my head and call out to her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Chihiro! What’s up?”</p>
<p>Chihiro looks up at me then to Hifumi, gets scared, and looks firmly at me now… Poor girl. Her smile seems wobbly as she comes closer and closer to where Hifumi is. I take pity on the girl and ease Hifumi back so I can talk to Chihiro. He nods dejectedly and shuffles backwards and pulls out the closest thing to a comic book that he found in the library.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I gently take Chihiro’s wrist in my hands and turn it slightly. A sharp intake of breath nearly distracts me from my goal, but the target isn’t that hard to miss. A huge red bump sits on the surface of Chihiro’s pale skin, irritated and most likely rubbed raw. “What’s this? Did you get hurt, Chihiro?”</p>
<p>Chihiro, red in the face, shakes her head. “Oh, well… not really. I got bit by a mosquito last night,”</p>
<p>Bit by a mosquito? In this claustrophobic place with no way in, no way out? This airtight building probably sealed with cement? I don’t want to hurt her feelings by doubting her, though.</p>
<p>“A mosquito, huh? Yeah, those suckers hurt,” I remove her wrist from my grasp and take a half step backwards with a friendly grin. “So… did it bite you while you were sleepin’ or something? It’s really big.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I was awake,”</p>
<p>“... Did you just not notice it?”</p>
<p>“No, I noticed. But…” Chihiro trails off, pressing a finger to her cheek. The remnants of her red face are still present. “I felt it bite me, and I looked down at it. But I didn’t do anything. I just sat there and watched it suck my blood…”</p>
<p>That got kind of weird… Why would she let the mosquito suck her blood like that?</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just smack it?”</p>
<p>“Cuz… that would’ve killed it, right?” Chihiro inquires in a small voice.</p>
<p>“I-I guess, but…”</p>
<p>“It must have been really hungry to suck that much blood,” Chihiro’s voice trembles as she speaks. The thought of killing the mosquito or letting it starve really must have weighed on her mind. “If it was that hungry, it would’ve been really sad not to let it have anything.”</p>
<p>“But…” I search my mind to try to find the right thing to say without hurting Chihiro’s feelings. “it’s just a mosquito?” Shit.</p>
<p>Chihiro shakes her head and holds her hands close to her chest, her small shoulders shaking from the force of her held back cries. “Mosquitos are living things too, though. It might have its own mosquito family…” She trails off and sighs. “This feels like deja vu. I had this conversation before.”</p>
<p>Deja vu, huh?</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s OK to get emotional about things, Chihiro,” I reach my larger hands out, and Chihiro hesitates before placing her smaller palms against mine. I intertwine our fingers with a smile. “How ‘bout the next time you see a mosquito, you tell me and I’ll give it some of my blood? Don’t want you to constantly be itchy or something because you gave the mosquito your blood.”</p>
<p>Chihiro’s eyes sparkle and her face reddens once more. “R-Really? You’ll do that for the mosquito family?”</p>
<p>I give her a lopsided grin. “Absolutely,”</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you! Oh, I have to go, but… thank you,” Chihiro unlatches our fingers and smiles brightly. She looks away. “For… being you.”</p>
<p>Chihiro steps past me and goes into the library. I watch her until the door closes. A mosquito in a sealed off building… Could there be a secret escape somewhere on this floor or somewhere above?</p>
<p>
  <b>I feel like I grew closer with Chihiro…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A while after the nighttime announcement, I lie once again on the floor of my own room with thoughts swirling around me. Chihiro… mosquito… escape… puppet master… Monokuma…</p>
<p>Would the puppet master put a secret room or escape out of Hope’s Peak Academy? Would it really be <em> that </em> easy to escape from the clutches of despair like this? I… want to have hope. I do, but… that nagging feeling in my head tells me that whatever is going on is something I won’t like.</p>
<p>I sigh and close my eyes. Let’s hope that I fall asleep before Monokuma decides to personally check on us again...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I kinda pushed my love of green tea candy onto Y/n… Whoops…</p>
<p>I also didn’t really know how to do Byakuya’s FTE, so I just made it similar to the original dialogue but with a few changes. I don’t really like it, so I might go back and change it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to note, I have written on AO3 before, I just forgot my password when I was logged out for forever. But whatever.</p><p>I write for fun :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>